


Hannictober, Kinktober, Hannivember and Hannidecember  fics 2020

by APastandFutureNerd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All sorts of kinks, Blood and Gore, Ficlets, Fluff, Hannictober Challenge, Hannidecember, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannivember, Horror, Kinkpositivity only, Kinktober, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Husbands in love, Not Beta Read, Omegaverse, Smut, murder fluff, oneshots, read the notes, warnings in each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots I started back in October 2020. As I couldn’t finish it on time, I have stretched  it out until the end of the year. It’s a mix of (murder) fluff, smut, omegaverse, angst, horror  and kink..Tags and trigger warnings are included in every chapter to prevent the tag section from bloating.
Relationships: Will Graham/ Matthew Brown, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 95
Kudos: 148





	1. Day One - Scarves (Hannictober)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fannibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannibelle/gifts), [Nicestofthedamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts), [UnknownMusing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/gifts), [CulterVenatorius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulterVenatorius/gifts), [CassieRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/gifts), [NicNack4U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/gifts), [bravewhenfearful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is worried about Will’s body temperature and lends him his scarves. Later he decides to spoil him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag:
> 
> Omegaverse, Fluff, Alpha Hannibal, Omega Will, Murder, Crime Scene

**Day 1 - Scarves**

When Hannibal arrived at the crime scene, the first thing he noticed was that Will didn’t wear a warming scarf. This was potentially dangerous. Omegas were more sensitive to the cold than alphas and could catch a cold or flu more easily.He put off his scarf and walked across the field. The snow crunched under his feet.

A displeased growl rolled from his lips when he witnessed Will’s quivering. Will didn’t turn around as he came closer, having scented him. He had his eyes closed and reconstructed the murder. Hannibal tenderly wrapped his red, woollen herringbone scarf around his neck, ensuring Will was cozy and warm. 

He brushed his fingers over Will’s cheeks, a light possessive gesture, which earned him a disapproving stare of Jack, then retreated, not wanting to disrupt the process After analysing the horrible murder tableau, a man gagged and tied up on the ground, his opened chest and abdominal cavity filled with roses, Will finally turned to Hannibal. “T-thank you, Hannibal”, he said. “I really don’t know why I forgot it.”

He flung himself into Hannibal’s arms, seeking comfort from the murder he just reimagined. Hannibal soothed him by holding him in his arms and releasing sweet pheromones. “Anytime, mano meile.” Will purred as Hannibal stroked his nape. “But I insist on renewing your wardrobe.”

Will blushed heavily at that, feeling embarrassed to the bone. “Please..don’t. That’s not necessary.”

The alpha couldn’t be swayed.

Two days later, Will opened the front door, after the door bell had rung, only to find a big brown parcel in front of it. A white card lay on top of it. Will sighed and shook his head as he knew it was Hannibal’s doing.

_“I don’t want you to catch a cold or a flu, mylimasis and compromise your health even further. I took the liberty of buying you a variety of high-quality scarves and an assortment of gloves. Please put at least one scarf and pair of gloves into your car and your bag.  
_

_This said, I’m looking forward to spoiling you with food next weekend._

_Lots of love,_

_Hannibal_

_P.S._

_Don’t let Jack get the best of you. You can always call me when you need it._

At first, Will snarled in displeasure at the audacity of the courting alpha to see him as a fragile, needy, little omega who didn’t possess enough scarves. The memory still stung. But the longer he thought about it, he loved being spoiled. His face burned as he went though the fine accessories and he decided to not send them back.

When he attended other crime scenes, he wore different scarves and his leather gloves every time he was exposed to the cold, which made Hannibal burst with pride as he stood beside him, protective as he was.


	2. Day 2 -Pumpkin Pie  (Hannictober) & Lingerie (Kinktober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s their anniversary. Will bakes a pumpkin cheesecake for his alpha - only dressed in some lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff, Mpreg, Smut, Feminisation, Omegaverse, Alpha Hannibal, Omega Will, Mention of Blood,Mention of Murder

**Day 2 - Pumpkin Pie**

For their anniversary day, Will had thought of something special. It could never harm to spice things up even if their relationship didn't need it. The last golden rays of the afternoon sun fell through the large glass windows. Will was busy in the kitchen. He pressed the chilled crust for the pumpkin pie into the baking pan.

Despite the ghastly autumn weather outside, Will wore nothing but a champagne-coloured short, lace dress falling loosely over the curve of his pregnancy bump. Beneath it, he wore matching white lace briefs and some strapless lace tights. A butt plug gave Will some additional pleasure while baking.

Will mixed the canned pumpkin purée with the blood of his latest victim, thinking about the moment when he cut the rude, omegaphobic man’s throat; when life left this abominable creature. He felt incredibly powerful.

He smirked when he imagined Hannibal’s surprise at the taste and the shock that he had found out his “secret”. Will whipped up the egg white and carefully mingled it with the mixture of blood and pumpkin purée and some cream cheese, then poured it into the pan and placed it into the preheated oven. Next, he prepared the frosting made of whipped cream and cream cheese.

While the pumpkin cheesecake was in the oven, Will cleaned up the mess and went into the bathroom to finish his look. He applied glittery eyeshadow to his eyelids, black mascara, eyeliner and tempting, crimson-red liquid lipstick to his luscious lips. His curls were as unruly as ever and framed his beautiful face. In the mirror, he admired his appearance and he stroked his little baby bump. 

Hearing the subtle purr of Hannibal’s Bentley in front of their home, Will walked down the stairs as fast as he could on his high heels. His toes already ached and more than once a sharp pain jolted through his ankles. Will told himself it was just this moment. His sympathy for beta women had always been great, but now it had risen to a new level. He teetered into the kitchen and went into position - he bent down to look at the cake, then pressed out his sexy booty.

Hannibal stepped into his home and shut the heavy door behind him. He wanted to call Will, but the delicious scent of a pie wafting through the air and the faint aroma of his mate told him the whereabouts of his omega and he refrained from doing so. A smile appeared on his face. He was curious what he would find in the kitchen. After putting off his winter coat and jacket, Hannibal walked into the kitchen. 

When he gathered a glimpse of Will, his greeting stayed in his mouth.. Will looked utterly delectable. Will’s peachy butt, clothed with lacey briefs greeted him first as he entered. The omega wiggled his ass once or twice, then made a slow turn, batting his eyelashes in a coquettish way. One of his eyebrows shot up and he gave his alpha _that kind of look._

Hannibal’s dick reacted instantly at the sight and his maroon eyes changed into a flamboyant red for a second.Unbridled lust overwhelmed him. He wanted to wreck his mate and make him cry all night. 

His eyes lingered on the makeup Will had put on. It looked gorgeous on Will and left him in awe. It was something he would have particularly liked to see on Will but never really uttered it. Will’s keen sense of perception amazed him. The alarm indicated that the cake was ready. 

The omega put on the kitchen gloves and fetched out the pumpkin pie from the oven while Hannibal admired his feminine look.

“Welcome home darling ”, he purred and walked towards Hannibal, holding the freshly baked pie in his hands. “I made us a cake..” He placed the still steaming hot pie carefully onto the plate on the kitchen island, then stood up on his toes to kiss him on the mouth. “Happy anniversary,”, he purred and pulled at Hannibal’s tie in a seductive way and initiated the disposal of clothes. 

Hannibal’s answer was a breathed “Oh, Will.” It got accompanied by a feral growl. The instincts took over him and he drew Will closer and kissed him with such a ferocity that Will couldn’t breathe for a moment. The lipstick that was supposed to be long lasting didn’t hold up to scrutiny. 

Hannibal devoured everything what Will had to offer, planting kisses and suck bruises on his belly, his luscious thighs and scented the delicious slick pouring out of Will’s ass.

Soon, Will was lying on the kitchen island, not far from the cake and cried in ecstasy as Hannibal explored every inch of his body, sucked him off and increased the intensity of the vibration of his butt plug, making Will tremble with joy.

“Yes, alpha, yes!” Will wailed. 

Hannibal purred in pleasure and continued wrecking his omega.

In the end, Will was a whimpering mess. His curly hair was disheveled and hung in front of his eyes. His lipstick had smeared around the corners of his mouth until it looked like a joker’s grin. His lace dress had ripped seams and was drenched with sweat. He was bent over the kitchen table and cried in most enchanting and enthralling pitches while his alpha pounded harshly into him until the knot began to inflate and locked within him. 

Later that evening, when their hunger for sex was sated and they had finished dinner, Will served them their pumpkin cheesecake cake with cream cheese frosting.

Hannibal took a large bite and let the filling of the cake melt on his tongue. 

“Delectable”, Hannibal answered and smiled at his omega.

The flame of the candle gave Will’s blue eyes a mischievous, almost sinister glow.

“Do you want to know which secret ingredient I used?”

Hannibal’s impeccable facade weakened and excitement shone through the cracks. He took another bite. His curiosity had been piqued indeed.

“Pig’s blood?”

“Only in the derogatory sense.”

That answer was beyond Hannibal’s expectations and caught him off guard.He sought Will’s face for any signs of betrayal or lie but he couldn’t find any.  
Giant waves of joy and relief washed over him and his heart was immensely lighter. He hadn’t suspected Will to share his pleasure for killing. 

“Let me show you the second surprise in the basement”, Will then broke the reverend silence with a wide devilish grin. He rose from the chair with grace, took Hannibal’s hand and led the alpha to his murder tableau.


	3. Day 3 - Crossroads (Hannictober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack warns Hannibal of the crossroad near Wolf Trap, Virginia. Despite the warnings, Hannibal decides to investigate it and it has consequences. He is haunted by a ghost of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags/ Warnings: 
> 
> Spooky, Ghost Story,Supernatural Story, Undead Will Graham, Temporary Character Death, Blood and Gore, Inspired by Ghost Stories, Resurrection, Gaslighting, Lying,

**Day 3 - Crossroads**

“Oh, and Doctor”, Jack Crawford said, when Hannibal turned around, intending to leave the crime scene after his work was done and he had provided Crawford with some vague council. 

“Please don’t take the road to Wolf Trap. I’d advise taking the longer one if I were you.”

Hannibal frowned. “Why?”

The agent tugged nervously at his black fedora hat and avoided Hannibal’s curious, intense gaze. Instead his eyes flickered over to the old country road ahead of them leading into the thick forest where the cursed Wolf Trap lay behind. The icy autumn wind whirled up the brown leaves from the ground into the air, creating a little vortex of leaves. 

When even Jack Crawford, always so stoic and ruthless, displayed signs of anxiety, there had to be something unsettling.Hannibal was definitely interested.Everything that would Jack stir up and get distracted from the Ripper murders was wholeheartedly welcome. 

It sounded like something he should investigate himself. After all he was the Chesapeake Ripper and not afraid of anything or anyone and certainly not of supernatural nonsense.

Hannibal strutted back to him and squeezed his shoulder in feigned concern.

“Jack? You know you can talk to me about anything. I’m your friend. What is it that bothers you so much about the crossroad?

“The local police have reported some strange accidents on a crossroad there, nothing more. This has nothing to do with the murder, though. We have investigated this. Some local people claimed to have seen a ghost before their accident.” Jack snorted and shook his head. “This is utter rubbish if you ask me. I just want you to be safe and sound, that is all.”

Jack clasped his hands together. Hannibal noticed they were sweaty. A faint smile played around the corners of Hannibal’s lips when he sensed his dread. 

“Thank you for the advice, Jack”, Hannibal replied in a friendly tone. “I am truly grateful for that. Give my best wishes to Bella. And take care of you both.”

Jack granted him a tired smile, then got into the black SUV and drove away. Hannibal walked over to the navy blue Bentley, took the driver’s seat, fastened his seat belt and started the engine, following Jack for a while. He had to pretend that he was not going there. 

At a certain point, when the fog was so thick and Jack’s car lost in the distance, Hannibal veered his car around and drove into the opposite direction again, passing by the crime scene they had just concluded and drove into the black, menacing forest, following the old, slippery country road towards Wolf Trap. 

The grey fog grew so thick and dense that Hannibal had to slow down a lot. The wind blew even harder now He was not afraid and confident of his driving skills. 

He drove on and left the forest behind him, approaching said ominous crossroad.The fog finally cleared a little and Hannibal sped up. The motor gave out a pleased purr as he jammed into the gas pedal. Hannibal scoffed a little. There was absolutely no one. The imagination of people could run wild. Especially after a heavy head injury. He was ready to pull out and follow the road on the right when the unbelievable incident happened.

Out of nowhere, a man popped up in front of him and blocked the road. 

Knowing that slowing down would be dangerous, Hannibal kept his steering wheel steady and held the speed. He looked into the ghostly pale and gaunt face of a young man with curly hair who stared at him with widened, terrified eyes. 

Hannibal looked at him with narrowed eyes and didn’t stop the vehicle He expected the inevitable collision, the ugly breaking of bones, gore and organs spread all over his front shield ,but the man simply vanished into thin air.

Even though he was not scared, a shiver ran down his spine. 

Hannibal halted at the right side of the crossroad and got out, with a hunting knife in his hand, although he knew it was in vain if it was a ghost or a supernatural creature.

He walked to the spot where the strange man had disappeared. Absolutely nothing. Not a single trace of the man that had intended to make him steer his car against a tree. Not a single sound except for the rain pouring onto the street could be heard.

Then a cold hand gripped his shoulder and Hannibal whirled around his axis.

„Please…“, the man said in a quivering voice that sounded hollow and as if it didn’t belong into this world. “Help me find peace. Let me eat your heart. ”

Hannibal couldn’t help but notice that this young man had been beautiful in life. Even in his undead state. The man had marvellous unruly hair, haunting blue eyes and long eyes. It was a shame that this man was no longer among the living.The man wore blood-stained clothes he had died in. The chest cavity had been opened and the heart taken. 

And something about him was familiar. He reminded him of a victim called Will a Graham - just what Jack had said. But that could not be! 

Real or not, he had no intention to linger or help this undead creature that wanted to kill him and eat his heart. 

Hannibal stiffened and gave his best to hide his slight fear. “No”, he said in a loud, decisive voice and holding up his hunting knife “I can’t help you. Go back to the place you came from. You are nothing more than a bad hallucination. You won’t get a bite of me, I swear it.”

He walked away from the man and went straight back to his car and hoped he wouldn’t trouble him. 

Hannibal had just left Wolf Trap behind, when the ghost appeared in the back of his car. This time Hannibal nearly lost control for real.

“What do you want?” He hissed.

“Please”, the man begged, in the same pitiful voice and the sad puppy eyes. “Let me eat your heart. I am hungry. I am weary. Let me rest.”

“Who are you?” Hannibal asked, ignoring his requests. “Are you Will Graham?”

The ghost remained mute at that. 

“Go away if you don’t want to tell me ”, Hannibal snarled, his eyes furious. “I don’t want you here. I am not scared of you.”

The ghost disappeared again. 

Hannibal thought he had got rid of the ghost but the spectre didn’t leave him alone. When Hannibal, exhausted from the labours of the day, laid down to sleep in his comfortable bed, he saw the pale, beautiful face again. The ghost lay next to him.

“Help me”, the ghost whispered in his sad, broken voice. 

“How?” Hannibal asked. He rubbed his eyes, fed up with the stupid ghost.

“Let me eat your heart.”

Hannibal didn’t catch any sleep at all that night and the days after. He had never felt so haunted and exhausted in his whole life.

“Hannibal, what’s wrong with you? You look terrible”, Jack scolded him when he was distracted and not holding up to the special agent’s expectations.” You know, I understand that the murders getting to you. But we need you here at your best. We need you to get back into the saddle.”

Not intending to succumb to the revenge of a ghost, he had enough. On a rainy day, when he had nothing else to do, Hannibal looked through the files of his murdered victims which he had ordered from the archive of the FBI.

Among them had been a man named Will Graham, a pretty and intelligent agent, who had nearly exposed him one evening in his office. He had killed him, eaten his heart and drained the blood from his body. That’s why Will probably talked about eating his heart all the time.

Hannibal swallowed. The memory of his murder still stung. He had regretted this soon after. Will had been his equal. The thrilling cat-and mouse game had ended way too soon. 

Bur now, he wanted to make up for it and bring the shattered teacup again and give Will another chance. 

So he went on another hunt and brought back the raw heart and a jar of drained blood from his victim. He poured the crimson liquid into the bowl and set the raw heart on a plate. He walked into the dining room with it and served it to the invisible ghost. 

“Will?” Hannibal asked, his eyes flickering the room. He had difficulties with keeping his voice steady. 

“I have something for you. It’s not my heart but it will satisfy your cravings. Bon appetit.”

Hannibal then left the dining room. When he came back the next morning, the plate and the bowl with blood were empty.

Hannibal repeated this procedure from now on.He was glad that Will was silent, as long as he fed him. No longer did he hear the tormenting begging in his head. He was about to move on with his life. 

One day, when returning from field work, Hannibal gasped as he saw Will Graham sitting in the dining room. He was no longer the terrible, sad, pale ghost, but a man made out of flesh and bones. His cheeks had a rosy flush. His chest cavity was closed and his clothes, a plaid shirt and denim jeans, were clean.Will looked at him with confusion in his eyes. 

“Excuse me..but who are you? Where am I?”

His teacup had come together again.

He approached Will with a creepy smile and cupped his face into his hands. 

“You are Will Graham and you had an accident causing a severe case of amnesia. I am here to treat you.”


	4. Day 4 - Somnophilia (Kinktober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can't sleep and decides to use Hannibal for sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Dubious Consent, Somnophilia, Sex

**Day 4 - Somnophilia (Kinktober)**

Will lay in bed, wide awake, spooning up to his husband who had already gone to sleep. Unable to fall into a peaceful slumber himself, Will instead watched his lover, hoping to find some peace and to stop the rushing of thoughts through his head. He petted the nape of his neck and twirled the damp ash-blonde streaks of hair around his fingers. Hannibal’s facial features had slackened.

The gentleness in his face gave no hint that he was a dangerous cannibal serial killer. A predator. A certain kind of vulnerability graced his face to which only Will had exclusive access to. Sometimes, Hannibal’s facial muscles spasmed. He probably dreamed about something. Will hoped it was a good and pleasant dream.

At the lovely sight of his husband, Will smiled and then withdrew his hand and proceeded to caress the prominent cheeks of his lover. At the tender touches, a little groan left Hannibal’s mouth but he didn’t open his eyes. In his sleep, he moved a little in bed and pushed his beautiful, flat bottom against Will’s groin, inevitably causing an instant reaction.

Will exhaled sharply as arousal shot down to his dick in his grey boxer shorts and his cock filled up quickly. Will couldn’t tell but he thought he saw a slight smile curling on Hannibal’s lips. A sinister idea took shape in Will’s head as Hannibal rubbed his bottom against his cock in his apparently sleepy state once or twice. 

One question remained. Should he take advantage of Hannibal in this vulnerable state and without his consent? 

After all the things he had done to him, he would deserve a little revenge, even though they had talked about it and put the stuff behind them. Will’ss right hand ghosted down Hannibal’s enticing back and slipped under the waistband. He could not help himself but squeezed the flesh of his ass cheeks once or twice and then slid his hands to the flaccid cock. Hannibal let out a little sleepy groan as he slid his hands up and down but otherwise stayed still. Will felt guilt rising up within him and stopped for a moment. 

Yes was the answer to that. 

“I have to do this, Hannibal”, Will whispered into his ear, feeling the need to apologize in advance. “I can’t sleep and I’m horny..”

Will disentangled their limbs, pushed back the duvet. He sat up, and flipped Hannibal on his back, slowly and carefully as to not wake him and disturb his sleep which would ruin his plan. His eyelids fluttered and Will halted again, but his lover made no sign to wake up.

Then he pulled down Hannibal’s pajama pants as well as his silken boxers. He struggled a little with it as Hannibal didn’t help him just as he always did when they had sex, Will worked hard to get them off. After the tedious task, the clothes landed on the floor next to the bed. He pulled Hannibal closer to him and straddled Hannibal’s legs.

To enjoy the full experience, Will unbuttoned Hannibal’s pajama robe to have access to his well-shaped chest with the tufts of grey-white curly hair. Getting the robe off Hannibal’s arms would be difficult, so he left it open. The chest under his hands heaved and fell steadily. The skin was pleasantly warm under Will’s hands, coated with beads of sweat when he stroked his chest tenderly. His hands reached the nipples. Another raspy moan came from Hannibal's mouth. Will smirked. Hannibal clearly enjoyed that in secret. 

“Naughty, naughty boy”, Will breathed into his ear.“I like you that way.” Hannibal’s lip twitched again in response.

Will bent over Hannibal’ to reach for the drawer where they stored their supplies of lube. With a bit of fidgeting in the darkness, he managed to get the old, wooden drawer open, using one hand. He retrieved the glass bottle with lubricant and set it aside. 

A smirk flashed on Will’s face. He was looking forward to using Hannibal to his liking. He would have preferably liked to drug Hannibal, but he was no doctor and wouldn’t risk Hannibal’s life again. He lubed up his fingers, then slowly pushed his legs further apart to get better access to his ass. His finger brushed against the rim of Hannibal’s hole. Goosebumps spread on Hannibal’s thighs as Will’s lubed fingers danced around his hole and teased Hannibal for some moments. Will watched how the muscles clenched around his fingers. 

“Yes, baby. You'll get my dick soon”, Will purred against his balls as he prepared Hannibal’s hole and worked him open with slow thrusts of his fingers. “Be good for me.”

He lowered his head and sucked at the head of Hannibal’s cock, tasting the bitter drop of precum, before he took his length fully into his mouth, deeper and deeper until he reached his limit.

Aroused by the stimulation, Hannibal’s eyes opened a little and he watched Will working at his cock through a sleepy haze in front of his eyes. He was so tired from the laborious day but he didn’t say anything. If Will wanted to use him, then he should have it. It was a pleasurable experience and warmth rolled through him. His body belonged to Will and he could do what he wanted with it. Hannibal tilted his head to the right side and gave himself fully to his lover and dozed off. 

Will sucked harder and faster, moved his digits in a relentless rhythm until he lost his patience with foreplay and wanted to fuck him. With a little effort, he rolled Hannibal on his belly. Will applied another dose of lubricant on his fingers and slid his hands up and down once or twice to bring his dick back to full hardness. He led his cock to his entrance, breached in, and began to fuck Hannibal shamelessly, making his body twitch and jolt on the bed like a ragdoll. The bedframe creaked. 

Hannibal’s ass was so damn tight despite the fingering. The heat and warmth and the sphincter muscles clenching around Will’s cock made it hard not to cum in the next two minutes.

“You are such a lovely slut”, Will panted. “Taking my cock so well.”

The pressure built up within him and after some more abrupt thrusts, Will relented to the pressure, coming with a loud groan. He filled Hannibal’s hole with a massive amount of semen and kept on thrusting until his orgasm started to subside and nothing was left to give.

When Will had finished, Hannibal rolled back on his back but didn’t say anything about his erection.

Exhausted, but satisfied and throughly covered with sweat, Will laid down next to him, and pulled up the light duvet over both of them. He was extremely selfish and didn't ‘t bother with ensuring Hannibal reached his climax or cleaning up the mess, nor did he bother to wipe away the seed leaking out of Hannibal’s ass or putting on the pajama pants again. He cheekily rested his head on Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal’s arm shot up from the left side and hugged him.

“I hope you can sleep now”, he drawled sleepily. “Good night.”

Will’s eyes fell shut fast, heavy as lead as they were. Within seconds he sunk into a dreamless slumber. 

When Will woke up, it was already past lunchtime. The heat of the sun shining through the windows had woken him up. He looked to the left but Hannibal was already gone. The spot in the bed was cold. A card and a tiny box with two red pills lay next on the spot.

_“My gift to you. I will take these tonight, if you wish. But please finish the job properly. next time. That was rude. Breakfast is in the fridge. I have some errands to run and will be back soon, beloved. ”_


	5. Day 5 - Pumpkin Spice (Hannictober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Abigail work in a coffee shop, which is well-known for their pumpkin-spice latte and pumpkin pie. At night, they hunt. One day, an attractive stranger comes in, who complains about the wait. Will is attracted and also annoyed. He also recognizes that the man is dangerous. He wants to kill him, but things evolve differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated quickly. I wrote 3000 words on this prompt.It has evolved into a coffee shop AU.
> 
> Tags:
> 
> Coffee Shop AU, Murder Fluff, Coming Together, Stalking, Murder, Mention of Masturbation, Sexual Innunendo, Sexual Tension
> 
> Not beta read. Forgive me some mistakes that Grammarly overlooked. I will fix them asap.

**Day 5 - Pumpkin Spice**

Will was fetching a fresh load of spiced pumpkin crumpets from the oven when the bell at the counter rang and announced a new customer. “Abigail”, he called.“Could you please take care of the customer?” No answer. Abigail wasn’t even there. Will rolled his eyes in annoyance. She would probably be late because of that Matthew Brown she dated. He gritted his teeth, as he put another tray into the oven and placed the fresh ones on the rack to cool down. The bell rang again. 

“Coming”, he shouted, a little annoyed. 

Will put off his white apron, tossed it aside, and hurried into the main room of the coffee shop. His jaw dropped a little when he saw the waiting customer whose eyes flickered around the room and his heart made a little leap. The customer was an attractive, tall man, probably mid-forties, with slick ash-blonde hair and sharp, prominent cheekbones. His outfit probably cost more than the interior of his coffee shop. He wore a stylish, brown, woolen overcoat that seemed to be tailored to his body. All in all, he had the appearance of a traditional gentleman that definitely didn’t fit into this modest coffee shop. 

A cloud of his cologne reached Will’s nose as he approached the counter, It had something of wooden and spice, which was intoxicating.The man was attractive and appealing, no doubt of that. But he also seemed to be stinking rich and fucking arrogant.The man seemed to belong to that sort of people who had looked down on him when helping his father in the boatyard. 

When Will finally walked out of the kitchen and appeared behind the counter, the stranger man shifted his attention back to him.“Ah, good morning. It is a little rude to keep your customers waiting”, he said.

Will had a closer look at the man. His analytical skills, which he had refined during his days as a behavioral analyst, kicked in. 

Beneath the impeccable layers, lay something darker. The dark brown eyes of the stranger were cold; his face a doll-like mask, even though a polite smile lay on his lips. From a simple, short look at the man, Will knew that this customer was a potential predator. Something wasn’t right. 

But Will was dangerous, too. He hunted people with that particular brand of darkness on a regular basis. Something told Will that stalking and killing him would not be easy. He liked challenges, though.

“I’m alone this morning, “ Will said gruffly."My shop assistance is...unavailable and I have to do everything myself.”

“I would advise hiring reliable staff then”, the stranger said in his condescending voice.

“That is entirely my concern, thank you”, Will said coldly. 

He held the gaze with the stranger, not intending to be intimidated in his own shop. The air brimmed with tension.

“What do you want?” Will shot at him. “Pumpkin spiced soja latte is popular among our _usual_ customers, but you don’t seem to be one of them.”

The stranger wrinkled his nose. “No, I am not a fan of the _vulgar_ trends in the coffee world. I’d just have a black coffee and be on my way again. I am rather in a hurry.”

“Then you should have gone to McDonald’s or Starbucks”, he shot back.

The man bestowed him with a murderous stare. 

“Would you like some milk or sugar with it?”

“No, just black, thank you.”

Will could not suppress a little chuckle. Of course a black coffee.The classic psychopath. He hurried over to the coffee machine and began to work. He took all the time in a world, knowing the stranger was in a hurry. 

“I said I was in a hurry.”

“And good coffee takes a while.”

In this moment, the door opened and Abigail entered. Her wind chafed skin had a rosy bloom from the cold autumn-wind.

She immediately noticed the tension between Will and the customer in the room. Pretending there wasn’t anything going on, Abigail hurried towards the other door in the top left corner behind the counter, entering the small room where they stored their belongings.

“Morning, Dad”, she said airily, while passing him by, not apologising for being late.

“Morning, Abigail”, Will greeted her. “Don’t be late again.”

“Sure”, she called, sounding as if she didn’t take that seriously. 

When the coffee was ready, Will poured it into a recyclable cup, then slammed the to-go cup in front of him, which didn’t go unnoticed. 

“3,50, please.”

“That’s quite expensive.”

“We have to pay the rent.”

Without further complaint, the man withdrew some coins to pay for the coffee, then shifted his gaze back to Will.

“May I ask for your name, please?” 

Will narrowed his eyes.

“You may not.”

“His name is Will Graham”, Abigail shouted. 

“Abigail!”

“If you want to run a successful business and differentiate yourself from the competition, you should change the coffee beans, Mr. Graham”, the man said in a cool tone. “They are average at best.”

Will’s furious blue eyes bore into the back of the man. He was so relieved that this obnoxious man had left. He would try and find out which secrets he would hide,

He returned into their kitchen and looked at what else he needed to do as long as no customers were around. Abigail joined him in the kitchen.

“Uh, that was quite the tension between you two ”, she said with a teasing grin. “He’s good-looking, don’t you think? And rich.”

“He was just a pretentious asshole”, he said curtly.

Abigail merely raised her eyebrows.

“My gaydar says you’re into him.”

He tossed a clean cloth to Abigail and shot her a dark glare. “Stop that now and make yourself useful”, he scolded her.

She pursed her lips, but turned around to the sink to coat the cloth with water and fetched a cleaning gel.

“Abigail”, Will said, thinking about something.

“You want to go hunting again?”

Her blue eyes widened and a wide beam crept upon her face. 

Abigail rolled her eyes. “Fine. But not tonight, Matthew and I meet for dinner.”

“Be careful about that boy”, Will told her. “ _My psychopath radar_ tells me something is wrong with Matthew.”

She glared at him. “Don’t ruin the few things in my life that go well.”

Will sighed and shook his head. He took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Arguing with Abigail was pointless in this regard. “Whatever. You’re old enough to deal with the consequences.”

“How about hunting that rapist from the news the day after?

Abigail smiled.

* * *

At home, Will dropped off his jacket and shoes and flung himself into his bed after feeding the dogs. He had no idea what the name of the man was and how to find him. He made himself comfortable in his bed, his dogs curled up next to him, and browsed through Tattlecrime. com. A picture of the man standing next to Jack Crawford made him alert. “Gotcha”, Will said and smirked devilishly. 

Another Google search revealed him the official address of Dr. Lecter’s office. 

All he needed to do would be to get the private home address of the man. He would have to follow Dr. Lecter when he drove from his office to his home. It would certainly be more dangerous, than the previous murders. The ones he had caught and killed with Abigail had been dumb.

Will texted Abigail to stay alert in case someone followed and abducted her. He didn’t want to send her to her death after rescuing her from her parents. They had to be careful with this man. Maybe they should just check out first if he was a true murderer; if he was the Ripper by luring him out.

But first, they would kill the rapist that was released recently counter to many protests of families. Will read some hints about his new whereabouts and decided to give them a go.

Later, when Will tried to sleep, he couldn’t get that arrogant but beautiful man out of his head. No matter how hard he tried, though, that stupid face of Lecter haunted him. 

His dick pressed against the confinement of his boxers. Will began to stroke himself and slid one finger inside his ass, hitting his sweet spot with harsh thrusts. He thought about that thin mouth of the stranger wrapped around his cock, sucking him off. Will quivered on the mattress as pleasure overwhelmed him. He came in his boxers but didn’t bother to put them off.  
  


* * *

Hannibal had several articles of Tattlecrime.com opened in the browser of his tablet. He was doing some casual research on his next victim, that rude, twitchy man from the coffee shop. But the man was more fascinating and appealing than he had initially thought.

The articles on Tattlecrime.com described that he had been a behavioral analyst and agent at the FBI, well-known, and also criticized for his empathy order and instability. Will Graham had chosen to retire from fieldwork and even gave up his job as FBI instructor. That was the last article of Freddie Lounds on him.

He also found out that Abigail Hobbs was not his real daughter and that he was registered as her guardian. And then there was this coldness in his storm-blue eyes that had told Hannibal that a certain kind of darkness lurked inside him.

Hannibal swirled the wine glass in his hand, considering his next actions.

Would he be so cruel and make the girl Abigail an orphan again or reap Will of the most important thing in his life?

He would be able to do this, but the idea of a family was more appealing than destroying the possible bond. And Will was good-looking and intelligent. He had found him enticing, despite his rudeness. 

Maybe he should just watch them over the next few days and confirm whether his suspicions about Wil were true. If they weren’t what he thought, they were, he could easily kill them.

For now, he would sate his hunger by killing another rude pig. He also wanted to invite Will to his crime scene and check his reaction. 

* * *

One night, he succeeded in catching them on their hunt when he watched them leaving together from Abigail’s apartment. He had followed them to a little shed 80 miles away from Richmond. From a safe distance, he watched them hauling an unconscious man from the back of the van into the shed. Hannibal got out of the car and walked through the field of snow until he stood in front of one of the old windows.

Intrigued, he watched how they butchered the man who let out muffled screams through the tape. Will and Abigail had worked perfectly as a team and disassembled the body parts. With less grace than he did, as they did not have a medical background, but they managed it. Hannibal was convinced of Will’s potential now. He didn’t want to kill Will anymore. He could show him how to make art of the murder tableaus and to work less messily. 

Longing crept into his heart and he couldn’t tear himself away from the window until it was too late. He didn’t notice how Abigail had left the shed through another door.

The click of a gun resounded behind him. He instantly turned on his heels, sank to his knees, and held the hands over his head. He quivered, but from the cold and not from fear. 

Abigail pointed a gun to Dr. Lecter’s head.

“Please don’t shoot I can explain it ”, he said to her. 

“You better do or you get a bullet into your head ”, she said coolly.

_Atta girl._

Will walked out of the shed and put his head into a frown when he saw Abigail threatening a man on the ground. Will dropped the bags with the severed body part and approached the man. It was the arrogant stranger who annoyed him in the coffee shop. Interesting indeed. He could not help but feel satisfaction and contempt whirling up within him. That served him right for poking his nose into other people’s business. 

“Oh, who we have here”, Will taunted him and walked around him like a predator circling its prey, waiting for the perfect moment to tear it apart. Abigail still aimed the gun at his head.

“What are you doing here? Why did you follow us?” 

Dr. Lecter reveled in the cold but controlled fury in Will’s demeanor. What a gorgeous man he had stumbled upon. 

“Because I’m like you. I am the Chesapeake Ripper and want to help you. We could hunt together.”

Will narrowed his eyes and he pondered. His intuition told him to believe the man kneeling in front of him, but since when was the Chesapeake Ripper so smitten and submitted so easily? There was only one way to find out. He had to make him create a tableau of his design.

He gestured to Abigail to lower the weapon and put it away with a single look. She locked the safety and shoved the gun into the pocket of her jacket.

“Prove it and we won’t come to kill you”, Will demanded. “I’ll give you three days to prove it.”

“With pleasure”, Hannibal answered with a smile.

“I’ll send you an invitation in the next few days. Check your mail.”

Will gave him a curt nod, picked his black plastic bags up, then went to the car with them, tossed the bags into the luggage compartment and drove away to dispose of the bodies.

* * *

Dr. Lecter had kept his promises. The next morning when he fetched his mail, Will found a white envelope among the bills. He withdrew the thick paper with the wonderful calligraphy and read the poetic message.

_“Find me in the forest where Dante had once started his journey into the Inferno.”_

Beneath the message, he found a code with ten digits. Intelligent as he was, Will cracked it within half an hour. He located the destination on Google Maps. It was in a forest outside Baltimore. When evening approached and the hour of the meeting drew closer, Will and Abigail made their way to the location Dr. Lecter had given him. It was a two hours drive from Virginia. Of course, Will and Abigail brought knives and a gun with them, in case something went wrong.

“What if this is a trap and he calls the cops?” Abigail whispered. 

Will shook his head at that comment. 

“No, trust me. He’s definitely one of the crazy ones.”

“You mean _one of us_.”

His hands clenched around the steering wheel. Were they? He had always thought not to be that kind of killer. Unlike the Ripper, he had a moral code and only killed rapists and other assholes. Now, he wasn’t so sure anymore. The Ripper’s murders were madness. Beautiful, but madness and he was about to get entangled in this.

Once they had parked the car in front of the forest and retrieved their weapons, they walked into the forest, illuminating the dark path with their torch lights, until they arrived at the large wooden cabin and the destination.The haunting calls of tawny owls followed them as they dived deeper into the forest. When they arrived at the cabin, Abigail stopped and looked a little sad.

“It looks like my Dad’s”, Abigail said. Her face darkened at the memory.

Will squeezed her shoulder. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine”, Abigail said and inhaled deeply. “Let’s go.”

A faint light coming through a window in the cabin indicated the Ripper was there. Will had his hand clutched around the handle of a hunting knife and Abigail had her hand around the gun. They knocked at the cabin and Dr. Lecter, dressed in a plastic suit, opened the door after checking through the slit between the curtain and window.

“Hello, Will, hello Abigail”, he said casually, as if he was just receiving friends for tea. “Come on in.”

They entered the cabin and followed Lecter into the room in which he worked and stored his tools. It was a meticulous and neat room. The Ripper was known for his precision and absence of evidence. A stainless steel table had been pushed to the right. On it stood jars with blood. Scalpels and knives were neatly folded out on the table.

Abigail’s and Will’s attention, however, was drawn to the bloody murder tableau in the middle of the room as they walked in.

Dr. Lecter smirked as Will and Abigail gaped at the piece of work with shock and awe. He stood behind them and preened. It had taken him quite a while to prepare this, to be honest.

The tableau in question was a bloody heart, created of a skinned, lean body of his last victim, a man called Antony Dimmond. The corpse had been bent and twisted. Two blades pierced the heart. The limbs had been severed for this piece of art. No blood dropped to the floor. Every ounce of blood was in the jars on the table.

“Bloody hell”, Abigail said and let out a low whistle. 

“Indeed”, Will agreed.

“It’s a masterpiece, Doctor”, Will said, with honest admiration and tilted his head into his direction. He granted Dr. Lecter a gentle, flirtatious smile. 

Dr. Lecter placed his right hand on his shoulder.

Sensing the increasing romantic tension welling up between them, Abigail felt somewhat awkward

“I’ll just wait outside”, Abigail murmured and left the room swiftly to explore the other room of the cabin.

“Can you interpret the tableau, Will?” He breathed into his ear, his voice thick like honey.

Goosebumps appeared on Will’s skin when Dr. Lecter stood so close. Again wood and spice and sandalwood wafted over to him. That scent was enthralling and clouding his mind.

“It’s a courting gift”, Will whispered back. “A message to me. You give me your heart.”

Dr. Lecter drew his fingers over his stubbled cheek.

“Clever boy”, he purred.

Dr.Lecter bent forward, very slowly, to give Will a chance to pull back. When he didn’t, he kissed him. 

A pang of guilt rushed through Will for leaving Abigail like this, but he craved this. He wanted someone who finally understood him, his need to kill, even though their approaches differed. He cradled the back of the doctor’s head and allowed his lover to taste him. 

For some moments the world stopped spinning around its axis. Will’s heart thudded fast as he lost himself in this kiss. He felt like flying. The vision in front of him began to blur as the kiss deepened. Their hands wandered down their backs almost simultaneously until they came to rest on their asses.

Then, thinking of Abigail waiting in front of the door, Dr. Lecter pulled away. He didn’t want to, but he’d rather spend the rest of the night with Will undisturbed.

“I’m afraid it would be rude to let Abigail wait.”

“Agreed”, Will said with a light chuckle and pressed another kiss to his lover’s lips. 

“I’ll bring her home while you clean up the mess. “

Dr. Lecter purred and gave his earlobes a lovely nibble, before pulling away.

Will’s pants had a big dent in them. He blushed as he looked down. Luckily it was dark and Abigail wouldn’t notice it once they were outside.

* * *

Dr. Lecter entered the tiny, cozy coffee shop. Abigail stood behind the counter and wiped the last surfaces clean. She bestowed him with a welcoming, warm smile.

“Hello Abigail”, he greeted her with a friendly face. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Can I talk to Will, please?”

Her lips twisted into a knowing smile. 

“Dad?” Abigail called into the kitchen. “It’s for you.”

Will washed his hands off the sticky dough, then dashed out of the kitchen.

“Hi, Hannibal”, he said in a breathy voice. His cock already reacted at the sight of his boyfriend and pressed against the front of his pants.

“Hello, Will”, Hannibal replied in his seducing, raspy voice. He leaned over the counter and kissed him on his mouth, first tenderly, then n a more ferocious way with biting and sucking. He wrestled at Will’s shirt. Taking this as a cue to go, Abigail grabbed her bag and left the coffee shop swiftly. Outside she turned the sign from “Opened” to “Closed. The rest was their problem.

“I’d like to try the pumpkin spice latte, please”, Hannibal breathed against his mouth. “And a pumpkin spiced crumpet. I have all the time in the world today.”

Will smirked. “With whipped cream and blood?

A dangerous and hungry glint lay in Hannibal’s dark eyes. His lips curled up into a devilish smirk.

“With whipped cream and blood.”


	6. Day 6 - Haunting (Hannictober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal come back as ghosts and have a great time with Freddie Lounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Ghost AU, Post-Fall, Character Death (technically), Spook, Haunting, Crack 
> 
> This is scene of a longer Ghost AU fic I started in 2018 but never finished. Before it rots unpublished, I’ll reveal one of the finished scenes.

Freddie Lounds was sitting in front of her laptop, smiling to herself, particularly motivated writing an article when she stopped what she was doing and looked up to the ceiling. She could have sworn the lights flickered when she stared up to the lamp in her small apartment as if there was a supernatural presence in the room.Probably just another problem with electricity, she thought to herself. Nothing to be scared of, Freddie. Don’t be stupid. She pushed the irrational feeling in her guts, that something could be wrong, aside and went into the small kitchen to make herself a cup of matcha latte as she didn’t want to linger on her fear any longer.

No sound was audible in the small gloomy tiny living room as she never wanted to be distracted when writing her articles. She put the cup with the matcha to the right side of the laptop and continued to write about the possible escape of Will Graham and Hannibal together. She had found out as soon as she was at Chesapeake Bay that Dolarhyde was dead. No trace of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham at the coast house which was strange. Very strange. The cliffs below were eroded. Either they survived the fall from that cliff which was highly unlikely or they faked their escape. But how? She’d need to investigate further but Crawford wouldn’t want to hear her ideas and explanations.

_MURDER HUSBANDS WHO KILLED DOLARHYDE ARE MISSING - HAS GRAHAM JOINED LECTER?_

Beneath she placed two pictures of Hannibal and Will wearing their masks during imprisonment. She smiled to herself. This was going to be an excellent article pushing her online ad sales. There would be a lot of discussion as to the whereabouts of both of them as soon as the FBI appeared at the crime scene.No, she could not have been more content and she laughed at her own stupid thoughts some moments before when the lights flickered.

Until she heard one noise somewhere at the entrance that sounded as if a cat would scratch on a door, trying to get in after being locked out. 

  
_Scratch. Scratch._

The noise was irritating enough to cause the hair on her neck to stand on her end and give her chills. She looked around distrustfully, walking silently back to the kitchen, fetching one of her kitchen knives. It could be a murderer after all who read her articles. But it also could be Graham or Lecter.

Freddie was always ready and wary. She sneaked back to the front door, listening intently. The scratching noise was gone. She sighed relieved. It must have been the day that was already stressful enough with walking and driving around the crime scenes, putting the puzzle pieces back together. This surely had an effect on her nerves and caused hallucinations. It’s just stress. Nothing to worry about. But then she saw the hastily scratched letters in the white wall next to the door, as if someone had used a knife dipped in blood.

_HELLO FREDDIE_

Her eyes widened in shock as her heart hammered against her chest. She let out a gasp.

 _Scratch_.

And some other letters appeared beneath.

_I ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMISES._

She jumped back in shock and pressed herself to the other side of the wall and accidentally hit the back of her head against it. She gasped in pain and touched the spot. No serious injury, luckily. But the back of her head started throbbing in pain.

God no. This couldn’t be real.This must be an hallucination.

She closed her eyes for a second, breathing in deeply before she opened them again. But the letters were still there.Freddie had always had a pale face but now it went ghastly white, She pinched her arm two times but no. The letters would not go away. 

She winced again and cried out loud as Freddie perceived the loud noise of something falling down to the floor. The sound of glasses shattering and the sound of metal crashing down resounded in the room. Her hand with the knife was shaking and she went into the kitchen to have a look.The whole content of her drawers with her glasses and cups were spread everywhere on the floor and Freddie had to be careful not to step into the shards.

She stood still. Not daring to move, waiting for another terrible thing to happen. But it didn’t. The silence returned but it felt tense and scary now. She took a deep breath and calmed her down. Keep your wits, Freddie. Freaking out does not help you at all. She returned to the living room to fetch her camera. She would like to take pictures,to have evidence just in case to prove whether she was really going insane. Freddie was scared that she was going through the same madness as Graham once did and she did not intend to end up in said hospital.When she fetched the camera she heard a high-pitched cackling laughter somewhere in the room. 

Freddie froze again, definitely scared now, her face gaunt at hearing this eerie sound. She was contemplating calling the police but she decided against it because they would get her to a psychiatrist and this was what she definitely didn’t need at all. She quickly went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, locking it tightly, her heartbeat still quick and fast.Though she was definitely afraid, she was curious. Maybe there were ghosts after all. Maybe it was true...could it even be? Her eyes widened at the realization of the unthinkable truth. 

Meanwhile Will watched the scenery unfolding in his eyes with the greatest amusement and satisfaction. He hovered in the air, his legs crossed over his other one, as if he was sitting on a couch. With his hands placed behind his head, he kept watching impassively how Hannibal carved the letters into the wall with the bloody knife he had somehow managed to summon from somewhere. He carved their greetings quickly into the white wall with the exact surgical precision from his previous life. 

Will smiled broadly when he watched Freddie’s demise beneath him. All colour had left her face. She panted and pressed her body to the opposite wall.. He had to hold himself together before he would burst out laughing. Hannibal focussed his eyes on the drawer before them and started opening the kitchen cabinet with the sheer power of his mind. His eyes glowed deeply red as he did so . First the glasses left the room. They shone like bright flashlights in the dark. 

“Go, Hannibal,go ”, Will cheered him up with a sadistic smile on his ghostly white face and gave his partner a sideways stare. Watching him in action was most thrilling for Will. Next the ghostly cannibal summoned some sharp knives, which came flying through the window. 

“Did you see her face?” Will asked, bubbling over with his cackling laughter in his echoing, ethereal voice, while looking down at Freddie who currently believed she was going insane and ran into the bedroom now. The intense laughter caused his aura around his body to shine even brighter than before. It was a dazzling blue gleam. 

Hannibal had to smile at the amusement of his ghost companion but he had to make a reproachful remark. “Be careful, Will. She might recognize your voice.” Will merely raised his eyebrows as he stared at the gaunt face of his partner and snorted.

“What should she do about it, Hannibal?” Will merely sneered. “No one is going to believe her anyway.” He grinned broadly. “Parapsychology is considered a pseudoscience. Crawford would rather chuck her into a madhouse than believe her.”

Hannibal did not seem to be convinced.., “Pride always comes before the fall, Will.” He said in his resonating, echoing voice.” We might not be alone, After all you did not believe in ghosts before either, I assume?” 

“Don’t spoil the fun, Hannibal” Will rolled his eyes.

Hannibal chuckled. “I guess the fun is more on my side than on yours, Will.” He gave the beautiful ghostly man a teasing look who just pursed his lips, knowing he did not have the ability to move things around except when Hannibal touched him. 

“Fine”,he snarled. “But the next spook is going to be mine.”

”You’re not going to kill Freddie Lounds?”

”Who is supposed to tell our stories, Hannibal?”

”Agreed. Freddie is an avid storyteller.”

“I can’t wait to see who you’re going to choose as our first victim..“

”Let’s pay the guy, who framed Peter, a visit. I think he was called Clark…“

Hannibal’s eyes flashed up in excitement. His aura shone brighter and cast a red glow on the furnitures in the devastated living room.

Together they swept through the walls, seeking the whereabouts of their new victim. 


	7. Day 7 -  Monster - Kissing and Fucking (Kinktober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, Will decided to follow Hannibal on one of his solitary hunts and makes the discovery that Hannibal is the Wendigo. He embraces his monster and also has sex with him, which has consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Shapeshifter AU, Hannibal is the Wendigo, Monstersex,, Bestiality, Wendigo, Murder, Blood, Kiss. Rough Sex, Choking 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I am a little exhausted and writing this took longer than expected :)

**Day 7 - Monster - Kissing and Fucking**

  
One night, Will decided to watch Hannibal during one of his monthly solitary hunts. When Hannibal had driven away, Will started the engine of his Volvo and guessed the direction where Hannibal would be heading to. Having guessed correctly, he soon caught up with him and drove on at a safe distance. Soon,they left the bright city lights behind them. Their cars were enveloped in mist and darkness.

A forlorn, dreary country road stretched out in front of them with a thick, menacing forest on both sides. Will saw that Hannibal halted at an abandoned bus stop ok the right side of the road where Hannibal’s victim, a man, waited next to his grey car which seemed to have a problem.Will stopped half a mile away and sneaked closer. At first, he didn’t notice anything strange and he expected Hannibal to kill in his usual way - to strangle the person, transport them to their basement to butcher them there. But what he saw today differed a lot form Hannibal’s usual killing when they hunted together.

When Hannibal got out of the car, things started to get strange. He blinked in confusion, asking himself if this was real. In front of his eyes,Hannibal _transformed,_ while walking towards the stranger who gave out a terrified yell. Antlers emerged from his head and his body straightened. He seemed to grow taller. The skin changed to pitch black.

The thought occurred to him that he suffered from another hallucination; that his encephalitis had made a come back. Will had always suspected the Wendigo to be one of his psychotic delusions. But no, this time it was not the case. The Wendigo was Hannibal.This was real. Now he was a terrifying monster, feasting on flesh and bones of humans, with an endless, greedy and insatiable hunger. 

A few minutes after, the black creature dragged the lean man on the ground to the entrance of the saturnine forest on the other side of the street. Will walked over in a safe distance. The light of the full moon helped him recognise the silhouette of the Wendigo.

From the shelter of the broad oak, Will watched how the angry stag man smashed the helpless man, who struggled in vain, against a tree with ease and broke several bones and his neck. The Wendigo tore into the chest of the dead man with his sharp, long claws like a starved wolf. He tore out pieces of organs, fat tissue and muscles and feasted on the body.Will found the sight endearing. 

Noticing something was off, the creature stopped his angry ravaging. The Wendigo lifted its head and sniffed the air, probably smelling Will’s scent. His eyes narrowed a little. Having discovered the origin of the smell. , the antlered head turned towards him. A snarl left his mouth. He let the mutilated body lie and strutted over.

Will’s heartbeat roared in his ears. His hands trembled from dread and excitement. Would Hannibal be able to control himself? But if he didn’t, he didn’t mind either to be consumed by him. 

He waited until the Wendigo had come closer. In this form. Hannibal was a lot taller and stronger.It would be impossible to overpower him after what he had just learned. The Wendigo snarled and bleaked its white bloody fangs at him. Pieces of meat hung at the corners of his mouth. He was angry. Will knew he had made a terrible, life-threatening mistake.

Will didn’t back off, even though his instincts told him to run. But he stood his ground. The Wendigo breached the distance until he was so close that Will could feel the hot, musky breath tangled with the scent of death on his skin.

A menacing hiss rolled from the Wendigo’s lips. His eyes took a shade of crimson red. Will sensed that he was angry with him. The monster wielded his left hand with the long, silver claws coated with blood and lifted Will up with ease. 

Will lifted his arms over his head to appease the Wendigo and signal he was no threat and didn’t mean any harm.

“Hannibal, it’s me”, he cooed. He tried to keep his voice steady. “I’m sorry I followed you. I know it was rude. But I wanted to know why you hunted alone.”

The monster brought the long black hand to Will’s throat and squeezed his windpipe in his anger. The tip of his claws scratched the sensitive skin tissue at Will’s neck. Blood rippled out of the scratch wounds on each side of his throat.

“Hannibal..please”, Will pleaded again in a hoarse voice, trying to wrestle out of the tight grip “I know ...you’re there! I ...love.. you.” You are.. beautiful the way you are and there’s no need to hide from me.”

The lack of air created a feeling of lightheadedness in Will. His heart beat terribly fast now, trying to pump oxygen to his brain. 

“Please. Ha..nn..i..b..a..l”, he choked in a hoarse, abused voice.

When Will thought he was about to pass out and everything would end, the Wendigo let go. His pupils dilated as the human part of the Wendigo recognised his lover.

“Will….”, the Wendigo growled. 

Caught by surprise, Will dropped to the cool, muddy earth, gasping for air. He inhaled the cold, fresh air and took time to recover from the choking that went nearly fatal. His breath came out as a white cloud. 

The stag man bowed down and put the palm of his clawed hand on Will’s cheeks.It was a strange sensation for Will. He shivered a little at the touch of the clammy, rough skin. Will bashed his cheek against the long hand. 

“I appreciate it very much that you didn’t kill me”, Will panted, looking into the eyes of Wendigo. “Is this the reason you always sneak out at night every month?” Will asked, looking into the eyes of the monster.

The Wendigo let out a curt, animalistic grunt and bowed his antlered head. Will took this as a yes. After recovering from the attack on him, he hauled himself up from the cold ground with a groan.

It was time to show Hannibal that he loved him and wasn’t scared of his true form. He walked closer to the Wendigo, careful not to reignite the anger. The wendigo tensed slightly and snarled, apparently nervous. When Will rested his hand on the clammy chest of the Wendigo, the stag man tensed and let out another hiss. 

“No! Dangerous!”

“Shh”, Will calmed him and brushed his fingers tenderly over his broad chest, attempting to ease his uneasiness.“ Let me touch you, Hannibal.” 

Finally, he allowed Will to pull him close. Standing so close to him, Will inhaled the scent of the Wendigo. He discovered a trace of Hannibal’s scent on his skin. It was similar, but a lot muskier and stronger. Will loved it anyway. A quiet, pleased purr, similar to that of a dog, left Wendigo's throat, as Will nuzzled into the crook of his neck and caressed his back with his arms until they landed on his firm, cold butt. 

“Will”, the Wendigo growled again, sounding aroused..His raspy growl sounded similar to Hannibal’s voice. He sounded worried when he noticed the blood.

Will withdrew his head from his neck and gazed up at him.

“Blood”, the wendigo snarled, looking at the blood-smeared neck. 

Will then finally understood what the Wendigo, what Hannibal intended to do.

“Oh, you want to lick it away?” Will asked.

He received another curt nod and raspy grunt as answer.

The wendigo bent closer, careful not to hurt him with his antlers and Will bared his neck, feeling like the victim of a vampire. 

Will played with fire,but the longing and curiosity were stronger than his sense of safety. He had always lived with Hannibal’s darkness and it would not be any different now. 

The long, black tongue of the Wendigo darted out and lapped at the wound. A shiver ran through Will’s body as the raucous tongue touched the wound. Goosebumps appeared on his skin. The Wendigo was careful, though as he licked the scratches clean. Will enjoyed it.

Then the wendigo turned to the other side where he had scratched him and licked the droplets away, as well. When he had finished he looked at Will with a pleased purr.

Will touched the wounds on his throat and his neck and was astonished they had healed.

“Wow”, he chuckled. “I didn’t know that this was possible.”

The Wendigo gave him a toothy grin. 

Will bent closer, seeking the Wendigo's black lips for a kiss to thank him. 

“Will”, the Wendigo grunted again, worried he would hurt him, but fell silent when Will’s lips landed on his mouth.The lips were not warm just like Hannibal’s.They were cold as the rest of his body and slick, almost like the skin of a fish. He drew his tongue over them, before pushing against the entrance.

The Wendigo relented and opened his mouth for Will. Will licked along the rows of blood-stained predator teeths and tasted the copper in the blood of his last victim, the junks of meat sticking between his teeth. A sharp pain jolted through him as one of the sharp teeth hurt his tongue but continued to explore it. He ignored the Wendigo's attempts to push him away and pulled him closer.

Having stayed still. because he knew what would happen if he lost control, the Wendigo then finally opened his lips and reciprocated the daring kiss.Will placed his hands on his hips and caressed them.The Wendigo placed his hands on his hips as well, but gave his best not to scar him with the sharp claws at the end of his long fingers.

Here in the dark, thick forest, on a cold winter’s night,illuminated by the pale glow of the moonlight, Will embraced Hannibal in his true form. He embraced the monster he had been living with in his true form.

The kiss strengthened as Will got braver. Blood flowed out of Will’s lips as one of the sharp fangs sank into the bottom lips.Their bodies ground together. Will moaned as the thick, erection of the Wendigo pressed against his sex.The claws of the Wendigo sank into Will’s jacket, penetrating the layers of clothes. It hurt. But Will still didn’t care about the new wave of pain throbbing in his hips, about the amount of blood he would shed tonight.He wanted to be one with the monster.

“Hannibal, trust me”, Will assured him and rested his forehead against the Wendigo’s. “Make love to me.’ He shivered in the cold, which his lover noticed as well. 

“Not here “, the Wendigo grunted. “Cold.”

He lifted Will off his feet, faster than Will could look, and ran out of the forest.Ignoring their cars standing at the bus yard,he ran with him along the country road. He dashed across the road at a great speed, determined to bring Will back into their home before he would reeze in the bitter cold. Will couldn’t even see the landscape passing him by. 

The cold stung like needles on his face, the skin tightened on his face at the unusual velocity,, but it didn’t take long. Once they had arrived in the bedroom of their home, the Wendigo dropped him onto the king-size bed. The crimson juice poured out of the slashes he had ripped into his hips but this time he didn’t stop and licked them.The red drenched the white bed sheets.

The eyes of the Wendigo were of a fiery red as he tore through the field jacket, the shirt, the pants and underwear that Will wore and ripped them from his body, shredding them to pieces with his claws. A beastly growl resonated in the room. He straddled Will’s legs, while kissing him. Breaths and moans left Will’s mouth.

“Mine”, the Wendigo growled and rutted his body against Will’s delectable body.

Will felt the bony rib cage pressing into his body and his thick, long cock with the knot at the base rutting against his erect cock.The beast bit and nibbled at his shoulder, at the flesh on his belly, intending to mark Will with scars to last for a lifetime. Pain blurred with pleasure to a unique cocktail. But Will enjoyed the pain tremendously.

The monster settled between his legs and began to lick around his cock with his rough, long tongue. He tasted the drops of precum. Due to the nature of his teeth, his long canine teeth grazed the sensitive spot at the head of his cock. Will watched him, hoping that Hannibal had enough control inside him to not rip his cock away. But that was the risk that he had taken. 

“Yes”, Will hissed, arching his back into the pillows. “Please keep going. Hannibal.”

Purring in satisfaction, the Wendigo kept on licking around his cock and stimulating the girth with the palms of his long hands. He was careful not to use the claws. Then he took him into his mouth. Will’s eyes shot back into his head as the Wendigo, as Hannibal, steadily pushed him closer to his climax. 

“I want you inside me”, Will panted and buried his nails into the bloodied sheets. 

The stag man gawked up at him with a look that resembled Hannibal’s, when he was concerned. 

“Hurt”, he growled , pointing at his cock.

Will shook his head. “Do it.”

The Wendigo clambered up from the end of the bed. Using the blood that still poured out of Will’s wounds, he lubed his cock up and pushed into Will’s hole. As predicted, the intrusion of the thick cock was painful. Hannibal was equipped with a large dick, but the Wendigo’s sex was even bigger. When he was fully sheared inside, he began to fuck Will with abrupt,thrusts and buried his head into the crook of Will’s neck.

God, so much pain, the cock was just too much for him to handle. Every thrust shot another jolt of pain through every cell of his body. It took a while to get used to it.

Tears shot into his eyes but the Wendigo didn’t stop.He flipped him around like a rag doll and pulled him one his knees, hauling him up with his hands buried into his curls, then fucked him hard. 

It was so much pain that Will struggled to stay conscious. It burned and stung. 

With a loud hiss, the Wendigo came within Will. He thrust and thrust until the last bit of seed had been poured inside Will’s ass. 

Darkness unfolded in front of Will’s eyes and he drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

“Will”, the monster breathed into his ear. He nibbled at his earlobes, wanting to display affection and gratefulness.

Worry filled the pale eyes of the monster who stilled when Will didn’t react and his body slackened. His head lolled forward. The Wendigo instantly placed him down on the sheet and turned him around.

Hannibal now changed back into his human form. The antlers shrunk, the black skin disappeared, his hair grew back to its usual length and took on the ash blonde- greyish colour.His claws disappeared and he had the normal length and human torso again. Hannibal looked at Will’s exhausted and unconscious body. Regret filled him. He felt his pulse. Luckily it was there, even though it was week 

What had he done? It had pleased him that Will liked his feral beast next to his meticulous persona but he also endangered his life. Hannibal got off the bed and ran out of the room to grab his medical kit as well as an IV stand.

He dabbed away the blood, cleaned each and every scratch and bite marks, as an infection could have disastrous consequences and stitched the slashes at Will’s hips. 

When he was done with taking care of the wounds, he set up an IV to provide Will with important minerals. He also gave him a light sedative.Hannibal wrapped the mint- green duvet around his body, making sure he was warm and safe. Hannibal pressed a gentle kiss to his clammy, sweat-covered forehead and stroked his unruly curls.

“You didn’t have to do this, Will. It was reckless”, he scolded him with a smile. “”But I’m grateful that you accept me as I am and didn’t run away. Sleep well, my love.”

Will didn’t hear it. He was asleep as his body needed rest. Soft snores escaped his mouth. Hannibal sat in the plush armchair in the top right corner and watched him for a while, before vanishing into the night and taking care of the cars.


	8. Day 8 - Sweaters (Hannictober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal discovers that Will has stolen sweaters from his wardrobe and confronts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Omegaverse, Fluff, Omega Will, Alpha Hannibal, First Kiss, Love Confession

**Day 8 - Sweaters**

Hannibal let out a little displeased growl as he looked at the shrinking pile of sweaters on the middle rack in his wardrobe. Sweaters were pieces he usually didn’t pay a lot of attention to.

Yes, they were convenient and comfortable, but from his perspective of fashion and aesthetics, he didn’t find them to be very interesting. Nonetheless the good doctor possessed quite a few of them.They were convenient during hunts in winter or for a cozy day at his home in front of the fireplace when he spent quite a large amount of time sketching. 

When he worked in his practice or received guests for dinner, he preferred wearing dress shirts and classy, tailored elegant suits which always made an impression on people. However, today it concerned him that so many of the sweaters had disappeared. The alpha had already checked the laundry room, but no, they weren’t there.The absence of one particular sweater bothered him. His burgundy cashmere v-neck sweater from Mr Porter.

Harbouring a suspicion, Hannibal shifted his gaze to his bed, his small, squishy, green velvet pillows had disappeared as well.

He sniffed the air in the room. It was a particular cocktail of scents he despised and liked at the same time. The smell of the atrocious Old Spice and that earthy aroma of dogs mingled with a feverish sweetness of an omega in pre-heat. There was only one culprit who dared to steal from him when he wasn’t at home.

 _Will_.

Omegas, especially when in pre-heat, collected soft and squishy materials from alphas they feel attracted to. It was a primal instinct, ingrained in the psyche of omegas since the early days of alphas and omegas. Hannibal had to smile at the thought of Will wearing his sweater, even though he found it rude to steal them. 

Thursday evening arrived and Will stepped in, pale, sweaty and restless as always. He threw his bag on his patient couch and immediately began to talk about the recent murder case with a murderer being unable to see people’s faces. Hannibal’s lips twitched in amusement when he noticed that Will wore his favorite crimson sweater. It was a bit too long. But it was a heartwarming sight.

He closed the office door behind them and took his seat in the black leather armchair as always, while observing Will meandering through the room like a nervous doe.

“I’m glad you took a liking to my sweater”, Hannibal remarked. The faint hint of a smile crept on his lips. 

Will looked down at the sweater, then back at Hannibal. Utter confusion was written on his face.

“Your...sweater?” Will snorted. “You do wear casual stuff?”

Hannibal’s smile faltered as the snort and taunt insulted him a little. 

“Yes, I do”, Hannibal remarked in a cool tone. 

“And I believe some others have found their way into your possession, as well. I found my wardrobe to be quite empty as of late.”

“But I can’t remember coming to your house”, Will snarled. He resumed the pacing again, feeling uncomfortable with holding eye contact with Hannibal. “I would have remembered.”

“Your scent was in my bedroom. How do you explain that?”   
  


Doubt sneaked on Will’s face.

“Was it?”

”Yes. I was not overly fond of smelling that cheap _Old Spice_ aftershave in my private chambers.”

“I….ugh...shit”, Will stuttered and walked to the window as a pink flush crept on his face. It could be the pre-heat,but to admit it in front of an alpha would be so hard and embarrassing.

Sensing the omega’s distress,Hannibal jumped up and walked to the window where Will lingered in distress.

The omega tensed his posture, as if he was afraid of Hannibal attacking him. He let out a pitiful whine. The alpha came closer but respected his distance. 

“It’s not unheard of that omegas creep into the bedrooms of their favoured alphas to steal bedding and clothes if they make a nest”, Hannibal explained. “I do have quite the knowledge about omega psychology.”

His scent glands sent out a wave of relaxants with the intention to ground the omega and bring him back to present.

Will continued to stare out of the window and watch the flow of cars driving through the streets of Baltimore, as shame washed over him and he didn’t want to look at the alpha right now.

“It’s okay, you can keep the sweaters and the pillows ”, Hannibal told him in a soothing voice. He would forgive Will as he had a soft spot for him. There were so many things he had already forgiven him which other people would regret deeply. “I can always purchase a new assortment.” 

“No-”, Will began, but Hannibal interrupted him again. 

“I insist. As a matter of fact, it really does look good on you. It was not a lie.”

The flush on Will’s face deepened further. His muscles relaxed as the sweet hormones set into effect. A nervous chuckle left him. Will turned from the window to face Hannibal again, but lowered his eyes at his shoes. Hannibal realised that he was struggling to get the truth out. But he gave Will all the time he needed. 

“Actually..yeah..I did lose time. I didn’t know where I was last week”, Will admitted, sighing. He ran his right hand through his rebellious brown curls.

“I am off heat suppressants”, he murmured. “The doctors said they’re not good for me.”

“A very good decision”, Hannibal agreed,taking some slow steps closer, being mindful not to walk too fast. “They can intoxicate the body and the mind and lead to illnesses that can’t be cured easily .”

Hannibal sensed there was something else occupying Will’s brilliant mind His feelings, maybe. A dark cloud brimming with conflicted emotions seemed to hover in the air. But he let the omega take the first step and would not coax the words out of him. It would be rude as an alpha to pressure an omega in distress. 

The quiet, suave melody of Fauré’s Pavane bridged the dense silence before Will decided to break it.Once again, he fidgeted with his fingers. Then, when he was ready, he finally raised his gaze and stared Hannibal into his eyes. Will invaded their distance until he felt his hot breath brush against his cheeks. 

“And there’s something else I need to tell you”, he said, his voice trembling heavily.

Hannibal waited with bated breath as the silence was so thick that it took his breath away.

“Maybe you were right with your theory. “ I think I am in love with you, Doctor”, he breathed. “You’re the alpha I want.”

His blue eyes sought for reassurance. They flickered over Hannibal’s face and Will wasn’t disappointed. There was an appreciative glint in Hannibal’s amber eyes that had lost their darkness for a moment. A guttural, soft purr came out of Hannibal’s throat. The alpha led his hands towards Will’s face and cupped it tenderly. His thumbs petted the smooth skin and the beginning of the stubble.

“I am very pleased to hear that, because I feel the same way, Will. And I offer you my help during your heat.”

His lips came closer to Will’s. Being so close to Will for the first times he noticed the details on Will’s skin.The little scratches from shaving. One or two tiny freckles.The purple bag under his eyes.

“I accept”, Will whispered against Hannibal’s mouth and finally kissed the alpha, while cradling the back of his head. 

A weight fell off Will’s shoulder. The dark, ominous cloud of emotions that had hung between them, dissolved as their lips clashed together in that fiery kiss.


	9. Day 9 - Possessed (Hannictober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day. Will notices that Hannibal acts strangely when he returns from his basement. He seems as if he is in trance and says that he wants to turn himself in. Someone doesn’t want to leave them alone, even though they’re dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag: Ghost AU, Ghost Beverly, Possessed Object, Spooky Horror, Murder Husband get haunted
> 
> Songs which inspired me:
> 
> Lacuna Coil - The House of Shame  
> Lacuna Coil - The Ghost In the Mist

Beverly hated the basement she was stuck in. She despised the fact that she couldn’t manage to fly through the walls and warn Jack of Hannibal Lecter. It seemed that she would stay here for eternity if the Ripper wouldn’t be caught in time. Something needed to be done about it. All she longed for was to rest in peace. But what? Beverly tried to focus and make the rack with the tools and the jars drop to the floor, but nothing happened. Like the last few times, she tried. It was annoying the shit out of her.

The light was flicked on and the back door to the left opened. Lecter entered, dragging an unconscious man into the room. Grunting, he heaved his victim on the stainless, silver steel table. 

“Boo”, Beverly said out loudly to scare him, but Lecter didn’t wince. He merely looked in her direction and stared right through her but it was clear that he didn’t hear her. He may have felt the brush of cold air against his skin or seen the light flicker. But that was all.

Beverly curled her ghost-white hands into fists in frustration. She looked at the knives, the bone saw lying on the table and tried to summon them again but nothing stirred.

“Think, girl, think “, she said to herself. Beverly swooped through the room, trying to figure out what her powers as a ghost could be, if not scaring people in the usual way. 

She had watched some movies, in which people got haunted by certain objects possessed by spirits. The evil spirit would steer them to do some things - mostly murder. Maybe slipping into the table and possessing it would be a good option? Beverly swept to the ceiling, watching the room from above. She focussed her entire mind on accomplishing her task.

“Let’s do this”, she murmured and flew down towards the table at high speed, creating a little breeze in the room. 

And it worked.She was stuck inside the table and looked up at Lecter’s face from below. Good.Beverly began to whisper the same sentence over and over again in the creepiest voice.

“You should give yourself up to Jack Crawford. 

“You should give yourself up to Jack Crawford.”

“YOU SHOULD GIVE YOURSELF UP TO JACK CRAWFORD.”

At first, nothing happened. Beverly was sure that it hadn’t worked just like her previous spook attempt. She kept on going with the incantation, pouring her whole willpower into it. This guy had to go to prison. When she was about to give up again, Dr. Lecter dropped the scalpel with which he had made the first incision. The pupils dilated and his whole demeanor was that of a puppet now - muscles slackened, head lolling forward. 

Put under Beverly’s spell, he turned away from the table and dragged his body forward towards the door.

“I should give myself up to Jack Crawford“, he said slowly. “I should go upstairs and call him.“

Beverly cheered to herself. As long as this was necessary, she would stay stuck in this table. 

* * *

Will lounged on the king-size bed with a crime novel in his hand. He was perfectly comfortable, with his blanket dragged over his body, and his furry friends curling up on the floor. The fire crackling in the marble fireplace on the opposite wall made the room pleasantly warm and illuminated the room with a soft orange glow. He was just getting to the most exciting part of the crime novel when his guts told him that something was not right. 

He tossed the book to the side and flung his legs over the bed, stood up, and went downstairs to check on Hannibal who was supposed to be hunting. Will gaped at his boyfriend who walked in a very odd way, almost like a zombie in the bad horror movies. 

“Must..give..myself..up to Jack Crawford“, Hannibal kept on muttering, his voice sounding hollow and not like himself. His steps were robot-like. 

Will furrowed his eyebrows. What the heck was happening? It was almost like he would be steered by some kind of evil spirit. But there was no proof for ghosts or any other paranormal activities. He followed him but decided to keep some distance.

“Hannibal?” Will called out.

But he didn’t react. Hannibal kept on walking on until he reached the small table with the landline phone.

“I...must...call Jack..Crawford”, he mumbled.

He was about to dial the number when Will grabbed the phone from his firm grip and put it back on the phone holder, giving Hannibal a bewildered stare.

“What on Earth is wrong with you?” Will asked, shaking him by his shoulders. Hannibal was still in trance. Not listening to Will, he picked up the phone again. 

An idea crossed Will’s mind. He snapped the telephone out of Hannibal's hand a second time, then walked into the kitchen. His lover made an angry snarl as he noticed the absence of it. Will quickly filled a cup with water and returned with it to Hannibal who was about to open the main door, clutching his car keys. Will cut him off by standing in his way and splashed the glass of water on his face.

Hannibal spit out the water and gazed at Will in annoyance. The bangs in front of his face clung to his forehead. Drops of water ran down his face. It was a rather funny sight and Will gave his best not to burst out into mean laughter.

“Why did you do this, Will?” He asked. His eyes were a glistening pool of darkness, full of murder and danger. “What has gotten into you? This was rude”

“You were acting strangely, Hannibal”, Will said loudly, no less furious. "It was as if you were possessed. Something was off."

Hannibal blinked in confusion, something that he rarely did. The murderous look left his face.

“What did I do?”

“You don’t remember?” 

Hannibal put his forehead into a frown and tried to reconstruct the last activities.

“The last thing I remember is that I have returned with my victim to the basement and put him on the table.” He paused, thinking harder. “And then..everything went black.”

Will furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. “Ok, that's really strange.”

“I never believed in ghosts..but today I just might reconsider my stance."

Hearing that remark, Hannibal pursed his lips. He was highly skeptical. Since when did Will submit to irrational fears?

“Nonsense, Will. You know very well that ghosts are a product of the human mind. Who should haunt us?”

The image of Beverly displayed in the warehouse crossed Will’s mind for a moment. Beverly, whom he should have served better than to involve her in their fucked up cat-and-mouse games. 

“You know who would”, Will replied quietly. The lump in this throat was hard to swallow. He shifted his gaze away from Hannibal as uneasiness and guilt took over.

He would never quite forgive Hannibal for killing Beverly, even though there had been no other choice. 

Something in Will’s face must have revealed the sad train of thought, for Hannibal came closer and reached out for his hands to comfort him.

“Darling, what's the matter?”

Will wriggled his hand out of his firm grip and avoided his gaze.

“Nothing”, he said in a sullen tone. “I’m going to check the basement myself. Give me the key.”

Hannibal searched his pockets and threw it to him.

“Will, let’s talk. You look bothered.."

But Will turned his back on him and walked towards the massive, black door towards the cursed basement.

* * *

Beverly woke from her little slumber. The door to the basement opened again. Okay, Bev, time to go. But she was surprised to find _Will Graham_ entering and approaching the table in which she was hiding. She sensed that the work was not done yet.

What the hell? Had he stopped Hannibal from giving himself up? She had expected him to be on the right side of justice. Had he turned into a murderer? If you can’t beat him, join him? Fury and disgust filled her restless self. No mercy for Will. She didn't want to talk to him anymore.

Instead, Beverly began to whisper again and focussed her mind on her aim - getting them to justice.

“I should be ashamed of myself for joining Hannibal Lecter and turn us in.

“I SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF MYSELF FOR JOINING HANNIBAL LECTER AND TURN US IN.”

After a while, Will’s pupils changed and he underwent the same transformation as Hannibal.

Repeating the same words over and over again, he turned away from the table and left the room again.

* * *

Upstairs, Hannibal dried his face with a towel, then tossed it to the floor. His mood had reached a low point today. The thought of a vengeful spirit haunting and possessing him, robbing him of his control was unsettling. He just hoped that Will wouldn’t succumb to the same strange trance.

Heavy steps echoed through the house and Hannibal instantly left the bathroom with swift, energetic steps. His heart, usually beating at the same rhythm, even during kills, pounded faster as he saw Will approaching the phone again. The sight of him in this zombie-like mode was disturbing. 

“I..must..call...Jack. We..are..killers”, he mumbled in a monotonous voice and began to dial the number. 

Hannibal walked back into the kitchen and also filled a glass with water and reached for a kitchen towel.

Then he ran to Will and also doused his face with cold water, wrestled the phone out of his hands ended the call.

Will instantly came back to himself and hissed angrily when the sash of ice-cold water hit his face.

“Hannibal?” He hissed, his blue eyes flashing in anger. “What was that about?”

“You were right about the basement, Will”, he said calmly. “You were acting as if you were possessed. It was very disturbing to watch.”

Will’s eyes widened. 

“Can you remember what happened ?”

“I can try.”

Will closed his eyes.The golden pendulum swung over his head. He went through the last encounter and remembered Hannibal coming out of the basement, walking to the landline phone. Something about him had deeply unsettled him.

Another swing of the pendulum.

Will saw himself going down the stairs and entering the gloomy basement.

But then..nothing. Only a black crack in his memory palace.

“ I remember a conversation with you”, Will said, running his hand over temples to massage the throbbing pain away.

“But then it’s like someone had put a black blanket over my memory.” He bestowed Hannibal with a skeptical and wary look. “You didn’t drug me again, did you?”

Hannibal didn't pull his gaze away. “I did a lot of wrong things in the past but no, I didn’t drug you, Will.”

“I think we have to consider the fact that Beverly Katz has come back to haunt us”, he said, swallowing heavily.

“We should leave the house”, Will suggested, his eyes wandering through the rooms as the same chill ran down his spine. The house was cursed. It wasn't safe to stay there any longer. He regretted not being able to put Beverly out of her demise, but he hoped that Jack would.

Hannibal hummed in agreement.

“A change of residence was overdue anyway. Jack would call on us sooner than later. Go pack your things. Feed your dogs and send Alana a message.” 

He pulled Will into a hug and pressed a kiss to his tender lips. “We will find a way to get the dogs to us.”

That was enough to send Will off to gather his belongings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Jack will release Beverly :)
> 
> And the murder husbands are actually cowards, hehe 🙃


	10. Day 10 - Apple Orchard (Hannictober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murder husbands have a wonderful day with harvesting apples from the trees in their apple orchard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Fluff, Purple Prose, Sexual Innuendo, Biblical Referendes, Soft Murder Husbands, Post-Fall
> 
> Inspired by:
> 
> Nightwish - Harvest  
> Nightwish - Ad Astra
> 
> And a long walk in nature :)

Hannibal leaned against the tall apple tree behind him from which he had just harvested all ripe and juicy apples. It had been tedious, but rewarding work. Soon all apples would go into apple crumbles, pies, jam, chutney or juice. He inhaled the air, filled with the contradicting sweet scent of ripe and the fermenting apples, the few ones that couldn’t be harvested, resting on the ground.

Bees and wasps buzzed around and feasted on the rotten apples. His eyes shifted to them for a moment as he appreciated the sight of the insects devouring the food. This was how nature worked. Some living organisms grew to full prosperity while others decayed, too sick to live and were thus subjected to the relentless purgatory of nature.

A smile crept on his face and brought the few creases beneath and next to his eyes back to life. He was happy and content in this peaceful apple orchard. Weightlessness and euphoria washed over him. If Hannibal hadn’t known better, he thought he was dead after being purged of his crimes and being allowed by higher beings to enter paradise. If paradise existed, it would be this place.

He watched Will working at the other tree some metres away, shaking the branches, plucking the fruits, and took in the grunts that left his lips and the splendid details of Will’s backside. Hannibal watched, how the muscles of his sweat-soaked back and biceps tensed as he stretched further and further, reaching for more fruits for which Eve had paid dearly in the Garden Eden. 

The late afternoon sun cast a soft golden glow on the apple orchard behind their house. Even Will was painted with the divinity of the golden sun. Nature seemed to worship Will as well, Hannibal mused. Hannibal remembered the times when they had worked together on the Red Dragon case. Blake’s _Women Clothed In The Sun_ sprung to his mind as Will was coated with layers of gold while standing on the ladder like that. 

Feeling watched, Will halted in his movements and tilted his head toward Hannibal. He bestowed him with a mischievous smile. 

“Are you tired already, _old man?”_ He called out with an amused chuckle. He loved to tease his husband and pour salt on that little wound. 

Hannibal’s lips moved a little in displeasure but gave otherwise no hint he felt thoroughly annoyed by Will’s teasing. 

He pointed to his trees behind him with a victorious, self-congratulating gesture. “As you can see, your _old man_ has already finished his job way quicker than you”, Hannibal called back and chuckled. 

“You lost this one, Will. Admit it.”

Will let out a laugh. The clear, ringing sound of his genuine laughter filled Hannibal’s heart with joy. 

“Touché”, Will agreed. “You got me there.”

He wiped off the sweat of his tanned forehead with his left hand, then went back to work. Respecting his determination to get work finished, Hannibal didn’t disturb him any longer and retreated into the house to get a bite to eat and make a little, light meal for Will.

When Will had finished harvesting the fruits from the last tree, he climbed down the ladder, stretched his muscles, and touched his sore shoulder. The poor shoulder that had been abused so many times. By a criminal in his days as a detective. By Jack. By Francis Dolarhyde.

Searching for his husband, Will looked over to the spot where Hannibal had been standing and noticed that Hannibal had gone back to the mansion. His gaze shifted to the green forest stretching out at the end of the steep meadow. The sight of the evening sky doused in blue, orange and red was always a pleasant sight.

Hannibal walked out of the glass door of the ground floor, across the patio, passing by the herb garden. At the end of the herb garden, he pushed the little iron door open with his feet, which creaked and could use some fixing. He made his way into the apple orchard with a tray, containing a bottle of beer and self-made sandwiches. Hearing his husband approaching, Will turned around. He was already eating one of the juicy fruits he had picked from the basket.

“Already spoiling your appetite?” Hannibal greeted his husband in an amused tone. 

He breached the distance and watched him devour the apple that had once brought Eve her demise. The smell of his sweat pouring out from his pores and the sight of Will sinking his teeth into that red apple was sinful and a tinge of arousal made his cock twitch in his pants. A small rivulet of the fresh apple juice ran down the corner of his mouth and a lecherous moan left Will as he chewed on the apple pieces. Hannibal imagined that another liquid would be running down the corners of his mouth in a few hours. He smirked at that thought.

Being his husband for five years now, Will knew exactly what Hannibal was thinking. His blue eyes were filled with a mischievous glint. He left his husband standing there, fighting with arousal, struggling to keep the tray steady in his hands, while he finished devouring the fresh apple. He wiped away the sweet drops of the apple juice before a wasp would mistake him for food.

“Harbouring inappropriate thoughts, Doctor?” Will teased him again. He then took the bottle with beer and drank half of the beer in one or two sips, then took care of the wonderfully garnished sandwich with organic, home-grown arugula, cold cuts of their latest victim, mustard, and slices of avocado purchased at the farmers market. 

Hannibal placed the empty tray to the ground. He wrapped his hands around Will’s waist from behind and brushed his nose along Will’s sweaty nape. He pressed his lips against the crook of his necks and sucked at it to leave a hickey. Will arched back, enjoying the nuzzling.

“Always”, Hannibal answered, his dark eyes brimming with greed and lust.


	11. Day 11 - Fake Blood (Hannictober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Halloween, Will and Abigail are decided to scare Hannibal for real this time and cover themselves with fake blood and scars. This has some consequences for Will..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag:
> 
> Prank, Crack, Fluff, Dark Humor, Macabre prank, Mentions of BDSM and Smut, Dom Hannibal, Sub Will Graham
> 
> I’m a bit delayed. Exhaustion makes it hard to write faster currently :)

**Day 11 - Fake Blood**

Hannibal was not easy to scare, Will and Abigail’s first attempt had turned out to be quite unsuccessful. On the afternoon of the first Halloween they ever spent together as a family, they tried to prank Hannibal, when he arrived from getting the last groceries and decorations for a cozy and spooky evening.

They lurked in the little storage room near the kitchen, wearing their zombie masks, then jumped out with a loud “Boo” in the right moment, but Hannibal merely shook his head and smirked at them, calmly putting his groceries on the kitchen island and sorting them. .”You have to do better than that. I could smell you already. Nothing scares me easily.” 

Thus, the spook attempts got buried until Halloween knocked on the door again in the following year. 

This time, however, Abigail was determined to turn it into a successful one. She looked for Will in their mansion. When she couldn’t find him, she walked over to the shed in their backyard. There he stood, fixing a boat motor of his sailing boat, his long-term project. Will was immersed in his work, determined to get it done in time for their coming sailing trip next year. Occasionally, he cursed as one of the screws didn’t want to stick where they should.

Winston, Zoe and Jack left their spot next to Will and came running towards her with wagging tails and pleased barks, which diverted Will’s attention from the motor. He put the screwdriver aside and looked at Abigail with a fond smile. “Hey, Abby”, he said.“What can I do for you?”

“I have a gorgeous idea about scaring the shit out of Hannibal”, Abigail said with a dark grin. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and smiled back. “Ok, I’m intrigued. Let me hear how you want to do it, Abby.” 

Abigail checked the backyard, wanting to prevent Hannibal accidentally listening to their conversation, but luckily he was not around. Nonetheless, she approached Will and whispered her suggestion into his ear. Will furrowed his eyebrow at first in scepticism. Her suggestion could go wrong and unconsciously trigger something within Abigail. “I’m fine with that”,Abigail whispered. “I’m not a fragile little teacup. Plus, Hannibal had it coming, don’t you think?”

Will stared into space as he contemplated her proposal. But why not? Abigail was right. After the dick move of lying to him about Abigail being dead and his encephalitis, Hannibal had apologised and promised to make things right, but the scars were still there and not completely mended. Hannibal had earned a little dark scare.

“You can count me in”, Will replied, winking at her, then went back to work until evening dawned and Hannibal called him in for dinner. 

* * *

The day before Halloween, it was early in the morning, Hannibal stood in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Will sneaked up to him, put his arm around his lover’s waist and kissed him on his cheek. “Hey, sweetheart, could you do grocery shopping today? Abby and I have a little surprise for you.”Will hoped he would forgive him. 

Hannibal stopped stirring the pancake dough and tilted his head over his shoulder to reciprocate the morning kiss. “To be fair, it was pretty stressful last year. I think it’s your and Abigail’s turn.”

Feeling Hannibal’s reluctance, Will gave him that kind of look with his eyebrows shooting up and the flirtatious, tempting glint in his eyes. “Please”, Will purred in the most seductive way. “I’ll do what you want in bed tonight. I’ll be yours to command.” He nibbled at Hannibal’s earlobe, making Hannibal quiver. His hands slowly ran down his waist. 

Hannibal let out an exasperated sigh and relented. 

“Only because I love you so much, mylimasis”, Hannibal said.

“And I hope you won’t regret what you promised me. Because I’m going to take advantage of it.” 

His maroon eyes glistened with mischievous amusement. “Be careful what you promise to me.”

Will smirked. “I guess, it will be alright.”

He underestimated Hannibal’s lust for dominance today and regretted the promise when he was tied into the spread eagle position on the bed, shivering,and begging under Hannibal’s spanks and little whips with the riding crop while the butt plug buzzed in his ass, sufficient to torture him, but not overwhelming as to give him relief. Especially that smirk that Hannibal flung at him when he loosened the restraints around his arms was unbearable. 

The thought that revenge was soon to be his, comforted Will and went to slumber, knowing what would hit Hannibal. 

* * *

Halloween Eve arrived. Will and Abigail had sent Hannibal out of the house with clear instructions and to stay away as long as possible. They went to work after Bentley had left the drive in and got lost in the distance. They retreated into the attic, where Hannibal usually painted, and unfolded their materials on the work table. Three bottles of high-quality fake blood, shirts and trousers, make up and liquid collodion for the fake scars. 

They made detailed plans on positions and poses. Will advised Abigail how to position herself, bending her legs and arms in the most realistic way. After all, Hannibal had seen some crime scenes After a while of thinking and figuring it out, they chose the hallway between living room and kitchen as the thought of resting in the kitchen in a similar way like Abigail’s father was a little too macabre for Will’s taste.

Will soaked their shirts and trousers with the professional fake blood as his experience as behavioural analyst, with forensic science and blood spatter analysis was invaluable. He also created blood trails on the staircase which led down to the door and near the kitchen. 

Abigail observed him with utter fascination as he carefully sprayed the blood to the floor and parts of the wall next to the staircase. “Long life Abigail Hobbs and Will Graham”, she grinned as Will squirted the last bit of thick fake blood on the floor.

Then it was Abigail’s turn to put on the liquid collidion, the make up and the lighter fake blood on their faces. 

Will looked at his smartphone, reading Hannibal’s message and sought Abigail’s eyes. Her throat looked as if it had been cut again. The fake blood flowed from the prosthetic scar and soaked her white shirt. It looked so real that it reminded him so much of the time when it had really happened. When he had knelt over her and pressed his hands on her throat to save her. He pushed the ghost of Garret Jacob Hobbs away.For Abigail. For Halloween. 

“It’s time to go into position, Abby. Ready?” 

Her eyes glowed up. Will could feel her giddiness through his empathy and the blood began to rush through his veins now as he couldn’t anticipate Hannibal’s reaction. There was something thrilling in the unpredictable outcome. 

Will opened the main door a little, to give Hannibal the feeling that something was amiss, then laid down on his side in front of the staircase while Abigail sat propped up against the wall near the kitchen door, her head sagging down.

Will pressed the button on the remote and chilling screams, Abigail’s recorded voice and his own, resounded in the room. He put the remote into the pocket, then joined Abigail on the floor and waited for the show to begin. 

* * *

Hannibal pulled up in front of their home. He was exhausted from the day at the stores and furious from the overwhelming amount of rude people that he had met while doing the trip to Walmart and other stores. Lots of vulgar, obnoxious people showing their true faces in the stores when their favourite product run short. 

Fat, spoiled kids, crying and throwing a tantrum when they didn’t get more candies. Mothers shoving him aside as they fought for the last box of candy or frosting and not even apologising. Hannibal just wanted to murder them all and make roast of them. He never wanted to set foot into Walmart again. 

He would use Will as outlet again for doing this to him a second time.

Sighing, he got out of the car and fetched the first two shopping bags from the luggage compartment. Glancing at the main door, he noticed it had been left open. Hannibal frowned. This was not like Abigail or Will.

He placed the bags with his groceries to the ground, and walked to the house. Anxiety rose up in him as he noticed the blood on the floor. 

A female, high pitched scream, the cocos of Abigail accompanied by Will’s panicked “Abigail” came out of the house.

Had the FBI come to the house? Were they being ambushed by the SWAT team? No..there should have been vehicles on the premise. Was Jack alone here. The mostly likely possibility was another killer.

Hannibal pushed the door open as his protective instincts awakened. Anxiety and dread spiralled up in him, then turned to cold rage and disbelief.He didn’t want to lose Abigail and Will. Not now that they had everything. 

When he entered the foyer. he noticed trails of blood smeared on the floor and droplets sprayed on on the walls.

“Will”, Hannibal called. “Abigail!”

No answer.

He pushed the second door open and rushed into the room, hoping to catch the perpetrator and slaughter him. He almost slipped in the pool of blood that had formed on the floor. 

All colour disappeared from his face as he saw Will’s lifeless body on the ground in front of the staircase. His eyes were shut and he was pale like a ghost. His flannel shirt and trousers were drenched with the crimson juice. 

“Will”, Hannibal called and rushed over to him to check on his vitals. 

In this moment, Abigail rose up from her spot as she saw her chance for spooking Hannibal. As quietly as she could manage, she sneaked over to Hannibal who was busy checking Will’s vitals.

“Gotcha!” Abigail said loudly. 

Hannibal winced and whirled around in reflex. He stopped when he recognised Abigail’s face and he withdrew the scalpel he had yielded. 

Will, having opened his eyes, burst out in laughter on the floor as he saw the incredulous look on Hannibal’s face which soon changed to rage.

“This isn’t funny”, Hannibal told them in an icy tone. “I was worried Jack or someone else is here and that you were killed.”

Abigail and Will didn’t listen to him and still laughed their asses off. Will rolled around in the fake blood, holding his belly. Tears ran down their faces. It was a wonderful feeling to laugh together.

Hannibal waited until their laughter had subsided and then said calmly: “No horror movies or candies for both of you tonight. Clean up the mess.” He sent a dark glare to Will. “I want you in the basement tonight.”

Will nodded and feigned a puppy look but then shifted his gaze back to Abigail and burst into laughter again. Both Will and Abigail didn’t care if the movie night was now cancelled. Spooking Hannibal had been incredibly fun.

Will not even regretted it when he was tied up to the Saint Andrew’s cross in the basement that night and punished for this macabre prank with the use of sex toys and nipple clams. 


	12. Day 12 - Voyeurism (Kinktober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a bad day, Hannibal looks for porn to vent his bad mood as murder is not an option. He makes an interesting discovery when he clicks on a livestream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyeurism, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Livestream AU, Pre-Season 1 AU, Some Sugar Daddy Vibes, Will has a Daddy Kink

**Day 12 - Voyeurism (Kinktober)**

  
One evening, Hannibal required an unconventional form of distraction to vent his strange feelings of dissatisfaction and loneliness. Murder, alas, was unfortunately not an option. It was too risky after the last three kills. He needed to wait a little bit until dust had settled. His daily swimming or occasional therapy sessions with Bedelia about his feelings didn’t absolve him of the feelings either, so he browsed the internet for videos to take his mind off, even though he wasn’t one to watch vulgar porn videos on a regular basis. Today, however, he just craved that.

Sitting naked in bed, his back propped up against the headboard behind him, with his laptop and legs spread wide, Hannibal browsed through the internet,through sites he rarely visited like GayPorn.com or YouPorn.com. He was clicking through some porn videos, when he accidentally stumbled over the livestream on Camdudes of a particular pretty man who was masturbaring in front of the camera. The live stream was successful, 10 000 viewers had joined the live stream and were watching.

“ _Cunning Boy_ “ had maroon, curly hair, striking blue eyes beset with thick lashes. The man put his head back and exposed his tempting long swan neck to the viewers. Hannibal longed to sink his teeth into the exposed skin. Nature had gifted him with divine beauty. Hannibal followed the camera as the man changed his position to show more of his body. His whole body was eye-candy, from top to bottom. His thighs were lean yet strength lurked in them. He could easily strangle someone easily. His body had the perfect aesthetics and proportions of Michelangelo’s David. 

The sight of the man in the video intrigued him profoundly and stirred interest in his cock. His dick soon throbbed with arousal and yearned for relief, the longer he watched the naughty man pleasuring himself.

He read the comments in the black chat window on the top right corner of the website. The chat was going completely crazy. He wrinkled his nose at the obscenities directed at him. 

_Such a pretty little whore.How much do you take for a real life session?”_

_“I’d pay you 100 dollars per hour. Please message me. You’re such a pretty boy.”_

_“Cum for me, you slut.”_

_“I wanna fuck your mouth until you can’t talk anymore.”_

Even though he understood their attraction to the man perfectly well, they could have phrased it in a better, more poetic way. They did not pay him the respect he deserved. And who were they? They were not worthy of him.

Now the man lounged on the bed, which was simply a mattress, in the back of the room, touching his thick, hard cock, while shoving a butt plug in and out of his ass, rutted against the mattress. Lewd moans spilled from these soft, rosy lips as he slipped the toy faster inside him. 

“Ohhh”,’he moaned. “So good…..yeah. Yes, Daddy.”

The moans were pure sex, making Hannibal growl. Oh, he would like to fuck that twink and destroy him in bed He slid his hands up and down faster until precum began to form on the tip of his cock. He wiped it away and tasted the salty, bitter drop. 

Hannibal took in every detail of his face and body as he jerked off and memorised the melodic voice as he moaned “Fuck me..Daddy.” He would commemorate this beauty in one of his sketches and replay this fantasy in his memory palace. 

When the man came and spilled his load of cum on his belly, Hannibal reached his climax, too. Pleasure wrecked him from the inside. A cozy warmth rolled over him as the endorphins of his orgasm kicked in.

When every drop had been spilled , Hannibal clicked on the donation box popping up on the screen and left an enormous tip as well a a poetic message. He wondered how he would contact the stranger and coax him into a meeting. He would gladly spoil this beautiful man and dress him up to his liking.

Hannibal set things into motion. He was sure to find a way to meet this attractive man. With these satisfying thoughts playing out in his head, he drifted off into a peaceful slumber. The annoyance from the day had washed away.

He came back to the stream once in a while, always leaving a great tip. The man thanked him but always ignored his request.

_Stubborn boy._

Fate had a strange way of bringing them together.

Hannibal entered Jack Crawford’s office, full of curiosity about the man he was supposed to profile. He was absolutely flummoxed when he recognised the face and the voice of the scruffy man with the unfriendly, closed off, hostile expression on his face as he sipped from his coffee.The stark, contradicting contrast between the man on the stream and this version of him was fascinating.

Pretending not to know the man, he shook the hand of Jack Crawford who introduced him to Will Graham. Hannibal wondered if the head of the Behavioural Analyst Unit ignored the saucy secret of his agent or was perfectly unaware. There was even the possibility that Jack tolerated it and jerked off secretly at night, as well. Who knew.

Hannibal settled down in the chair, trying to lure the reluctant man out of his reserve with a little banter and sharp observations.He was smitten with the rude man who avoided his eye contact. Did he recognise him from their chats? Hannibal didn’t know for sure.

One thing was for certain:Not only was he beautiful and had a wonderful body, but he also possessed an impressive gift of imagination and an overwhelming amount of empathy. These were going to be interesting times. He wanted to be Will Graham’s sugar daddy at all costs. And Will would be his sugar baby murdering at his side.


	13. Day 13 - Cockwarming (Kinktober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will had a stressful day when profiling the serial murders of children. He feels powerless, wants comfort and to be of some use to his alpha in order to get rid of the feeling of uselessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Crime, Murder, Mention of child murder in the beginning, Fluff, Comfort, Cockwarming, Omegaverse, Sub Will Graham, Gentle Dom Hannibal
> 
> Inspired by  
> Linkin Park - Powerless
> 
> It’s not about sex in this case but about the feeling it can give to the submissive.

It was another stressful month for Will. The brutal serial murders of toddlers, committed by the omegan serial killer, haunting the States were truly disturbing. It wasn’t that violence surprised Will. He had witnessed a lot of cruelty in the previous cases, but violence committed on young children affected his empathy the most. Especially as an omega who could bear children and didn't understand why omegas could do such a thing. He felt so terribly powerless, the more babies were found dead and mutilated. Jack was disappointed with him and his results. 

With the last bit of mental and physical strength, Will dragged himself from his car to the door. The pouring rain drenched his coat and sent a shiver down his spine. Will wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to comfort himself while waiting. All he needed was his alpha to placate him and pull him back into their lovely bubble. He wanted to be used by his alpha and make the feeling of hopelessness go away. 

The door opened and Will whined in satisfaction. Hannibal smelled the sour scent of distress on his omega and instantly pulled his mate into a comforting hug. He fletched his Alpha fangs when he smelled a faint trace of Jack’s scent lingering on Will as well as dozens of other unpleasant odors. The alpha rubbed his scent all over Will, drowning him in his sweet, pleasant aroma. Hannibal shut the door before the rain would soak the floor.

“Welcome home, my lovely omega”, he purred into his ear. “Come, let’s get your coat and shoes off.” Will shed off his grey-black woollen coat and shoes, but didn’t bother to hang them on the rack. Hannibal took care of them without a word. 

“Are you hungry?”

Will gave him a curt nod. 

They went into the dining room and Will slumped into the chair. Hannibal came back from the kitchen and served him honey-glazed duck breast with ginger on an assortment of vegetables and rice. Will devoured it like a starved man without saying further words or complimenting it as he always did. 

The alpha smiled in pleasure, even though it was a little rude to eat so greedily. Hannibal felt the anxiety and exhaustion hanging in the air and wanted to clear it as soon as possible. Will was in dire need of emotional care. When Will had cleared his dessert plate and had settled on the leather couch, Hannibal joined his omega again, next to him, reaching out for his hand. 

“I can sense that you are still upset about the mursers. Do you want to talk about them?” Hannibal asked gently while caressing his hands with repetitive strokes. Will shook his head, but remained mute.“Or should I draw you a bath, perhaps?” Hannibal was desperate to spoil his omega. A heavy sigh left Will’s mouth and he shifted his gaze away from the warm flames flickering in the fireplace. It took him a moment before daring to meet Hannibal’s gaze.

“Thank you. I...feel so...powerless..and want to..to be of some use tonight.”

Will shoved his body from the couch and settled down on the floor in front of Hannibal, peeking up at him with a submissive, vulnerable expression in his blue doe eyes.

No words were necessary, Hannibal understood immediately what his omega required and opened his legs for Will. He grabbed a book from the shelf behind him, _Homer’s Odyssey,_ and began to immerse himself in one of his favourite Greek classics. 

“You know what to do, darling”, the alpha said, placing his fingers on Will’s jaw. His fingers brushed over the jaw and his angelic lips a few times before moving on to his stubble and the beginning hairline of his curls.

“Take it out and keep it warm for me. “

The omega opened the button of Hannibal’s slacks, pulled down the zipper and managed to free Hannibal’s cock without pulling his pants and briefs off. His flaccid cock bobbed a little as he wrestled it out.

Even in this state, the length and thickness were impressive. Veins and freckles graced the rosy skin of his dick. Will immediately took the fleshy shaft into his mouth, revelling in the comfortable warmth on his tongue, and remained in this position. Will enjoyed serving his alpha this way, especially after a rough day. It mended his feelings of being useless.

Holding the book in one hand, Hannibal buried his free hand into his curls as Will stayed still. He smiled down at his obedient mate doing his best to satisfy him. Another pleased purr rolled from his throat. 

“You are such a remarkable, wonderful boy, Will. Your pretty mouth is put to good use.”

He bowed down to nuzzle his luscious curls and allowed Will to suck his cock and finish the job.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I am behind schedule. Life and stuff.


	14. Day 14 - Dark Forest (Hannictober) + Drugging (Kinktober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One evening, Will tells Hannibal that he wants him to kidnap and drug him as he knows Hannibal‘s dark desires. Hannibal agrees and prepares a romantic quest for Will. When Will finds Hannibal's beautiful tableau in the dark forest, it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Drugging and Kidnapping, Somnophilia Spooky Vibes, Murder, Murder Tableau, Smut
> 
> I am a whole ass week behind schedule, I know 😅 Forgive me. I’ll try and catch up.

**Day 14 - Dark Forest + Drugging**

“Hannibal...I have a request. It may sound strange but I want you to kidnap and drug me”, Will said to Hannibal when they had settled for dinner and feasted on the roast made of the thigh of a particular rude pig. Hannibal nearly dropped his fork and knife to his plate and gaped at Will with open disbelief and a tad of skepticism. 

“Are you sure of this? You have given this some profound thought?” Hannibal recovered from the shock, cut the meat, and led the fork with the soft piece to his mouth while giving Will enough time to reconsider. Will swirled the glass of wine in his hands, took a large sip from the red wine, then placed it down again. 

“But of course. Wouldn’t I offer it if I hadn’t? Do you think so less of me?” Hannibal let out a tiny chuckle. “No, not all. I was merely wondering whether you have any boundaries I should not cross while I drug you ?”

“Don’t kill me, thank you. Other than that..feel free to use me. My body is all yours.” 

Hannibal felt his cheeks grow hot at the thought of having a drugged Will at his mercy. His cock reacted to it within the confinement of his pants and grew semi-hard. 

“Na, look at you”, Will laughed. “You look all giddy and excited like a child. “I will let you decide, when and where. Surprise me. Don’t tell me when you’re going to do it.”

A shark-like grin slipped on Hannibal’s face, revealing his sharp teeth. “I certainly won’t.”

* * *

One night, when Will woke up at a ghastly hour from the recurring nightmare of being shot by Jack, he noticed that the warmth of Hannibal’s body curled up around him was gone. He sat up against the headboard behind him, rubbing his eyes, wondering where the hell Hannibal was at this hour. 

Will wanted to lie down and fall asleep again, but he noticed something lying on the pillow to his right which drew his attention. He flicked on the light and noticed that it was a thick, white envelope adorned with Hannibal’s beautiful calligraphy and a red wax seal.

He ripped the envelope open like a greedy child as he couldn’t be bothered with a civilized way of opening it. Hannibal wasn’t around to scold him for that. A message was written for him on a cream-colored, expensive parchment paper.

 _“_ _Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vitami ritrovai per una selva oscura,ch ́e la diritta via era smarrita..._ _”_

The first lines of _Dante’s La Divina Commedia_. Will’s lips curved upward, knowing what Hannibal wanted. He read the letter a few times to guess the location. Where would Hannibal be? Will knew there was a forest not far from where they lived and which he had shown Hannibal on occasions when they went for a walk with the dogs. Maybe driving there would be worth a shot. 

He put on some warm clothes, then hurried out of the room. His dogs woke up and raised their heads at him as Will made some noise while putting on his winter boots and searching for his car keys. “I’ll be back”, he cooed them. He petted Winston, Zoe, and Buster a few times before finally pulling back and walking towards the door. They followed him, but he whistled sharply. “No, you can’t go with me. Now go back to bed.” Winston gnarled but relented when Will scolded him again. 

He walked swiftly to the door and shut it behind him before they could follow him. With the letter in his hand, Will headed to his Volvo and began the chase for Hannibal.

* * *

Will halted at the beginning of a snow-covered meadow in front of the dark forest two miles outside Leesburg. There was a small road but too narrow for his car and it wouldn’t make sense to go by car as well. He turned off the engine, grabbed a torchlight from the glove compartment, pulled his scarf tighter around his throat, and got out. The air was bitter-cold and his exhaled breath was visible as vapor. His shoes made a crunching noise as he walked above the frozen soil and penetrated the bleak wall of mist.

He illuminated the road ahead of him with a torchlight as he strutted forward. While steadily walking forward, he discovered that some scattered rose petals grazed the path when looking closer. Will smiled. That must have been Hannibal. He was on the right track.

The haunting screeches and calls of owls greeted Will when he strutted closer to the forest He was excited by the ominous threat looming over his shoulders. He walked on until he stopped in his threats when he discovered another letter embedded on a bed of roses on the ground. He hunkered down to pick it up. It wouldn’t come loose at first. The paper stuck to something. When he cut it loose, Will noticed that the back of the letter was covered with blood.

Beneath the letter rested a heart. Will touched it and pointed his torchlight at it. It was a human heart, still a little bloody, harvested from the body of a man not so long ago. 

Will shook his head and smiled. His pulse quickened but it wasn’t because of fear, it was because of the excitement of what he would find. Still, it was a bit reckless. He dug his gloved hands into the frozen earth and buried the heart with the roses with a great layer of snow. 

“You’re reckless, Hannibal”, Will scolded his lover and let out a long sigh. The murder would put him into the position of lying to Jack again. But Hannibal was Hannibal. A predator, a beast like him, could never be tamed entirely, no matter how hard he had tried. 

Having ensured that the heart was properly buried, Will opened his letter and found another quote of Dante embedded on a thick, parchment paper written in his meticulous handwriting.

_“Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate.”_

Will looked at it for a minute. “It’s a warning”, he murmured,” The letter confirmed he was on the right track. He put the letter into the pocket of his jacket and delved into the forest. The mist started to clear a little, making it easier to see. He followed the petals for at least a mile. On his night forest walk, Will heard the noises of some animals nearby, maybe coyotes or elks. It really made him feel like a part of Dante’s voyage to hell himself. 

He stopped abruptly in his tracks when he reached a crossroads in the forest with two roads leading to the left and right. His torchlight fell on the silhouette of a tree that didn’t fit into the forest and looked out of place with its striking pink blossoms. It created a stark contrast to the other firs, cedars, and pines behind.it.

The cherry blossom tree wasn’t the only strange thing. At the very center of the tree sat a corpse, whose chest cavity had been emptied and filled with a variety of flowers. The chest cavity had been filled with the same black and red roses whose petals had been scattered on the ground. Will admired the gift of his lover and circled the trees various times. It had been a tedious work requiring a lot of patience. 

Months had passed until the man’s body had become one with the tree. He stroked the roses with his gloved hands, examining the flowers closely and inhaling their sweet scent. A detail sprung to his eyes. The pointy edge of an envelope buried beneath it. He pulled it out and opened the letter.

“ _“A ciascun’alma presa e gentil corenel cui cospetto ven lo dir presente,in ciò che mi rescrivan suo parvente,salute in lor segnor, cioè Amore._

_Già eran quasi che atterzate l'ore del tempo che onne stella n’è lucente,quando m’apparve Amor subitamente,cui essenza membrar mi dà orrore._

_Allegro mi sembrava Amor tenendo meo core in mano, e ne le braccia avea madonna involta in un drappo dormendo._

_Poi la svegliava, e d’esto core ardendo lei paventosa umilmente pascea:appresso gir lo ne vedea piangendo.”_

The wind chafed, rosy cheeks of Will flushed further as he read this declaration of love to him here in the middle of the forest at 3 am. “Oh, Hannibal”, Will said. “You’re a hopeless romantic. And an idiot.

He was so immersed in his train of thoughts that he didn’t notice the subtle crunch of tweaks on the ground. The prickling sensation at his neck made him turn around, but it was too late. Hannibal put him into a headlock and pressed the syringe into the crook of his neck. The last bit he saw was the glint in Hannibal’s eyes before the drug set into effect and he fainted.

“Beautiful boy”, Hannibal purred into his ear. “I admire your courage.” He carried Will bridal-style back to his borrowed SUV and placed him gently into the backseat of his car, brought him into a safe position to prevent him from choking in case he vomited due to the side effects, then fastened the seat belts. Occasionally he looked over to Will in the rear mirror. Will looked like a sleeping Dionysus. All worries and thoughts of the previous days, that dragged him down, had left his marvelous face. Hannibal smiled. He couldn’t wait to enjoy him like that. He had to focus on keeping his steering wheel ready as the thought of using him to his liking stirred up his lust.

Hannibal drove to an abandoned corn maze, some miles away from the forest near Leesburg. The maze has once been a tourist attraction but had been neglected for some time by the farmers. Once he was there, he carried Will through the labyrinth towards the old barn at the end of it. Usually, he slaughtered his victims there but today, he wanted to enjoy his dessert there. 

In the barn, Hannibal laid Will on the mattress, covered with a warm herringbone blanket, then closed the door and locked it. He turned on the small heater on the left and right side of the bed, which he had procured, then propped Will against the heater to strip him of his clothes.

A groan left Will’s lips as Hannibal pulled his pants down and manhandled him to get them off. He folded them neatly and laid them down on the ground, then he returned to Will who began to stir on the mattress. He was half-awake. Hannibal had given him a small amount to prevent any complications. He withdrew another syringe from his pocket and injected Will another little dose of another drug, only a little. It was a milder one than chloroform. He brushed Will’s cheek in comfort. “Hush, sweet dreams”, he muttered. “Go back to sleep.”

He circled this sleeping beauty on the mattress and worshipped his lean, yet well-shaped body from different angles, before stepping out of his pants and disposing of them. Hannibal smirked at Will. Sweet Will who had no idea of being used to his liking. He caged his upper body between his knees and stroked his semi-hard cock to full erection, before forcing Will to open his gorgeous mouth for him. Hannibal began to fuck his face.

“Look what a beautiful whore you are”, Hannibal panted and petted his cheeks. 

He slammed faster into his mouth. Will’s unconscious body reacted to the deep thrusts. Hannibal’s harsh thrusts triggered a gag reflex and whimpers.

“Shh”, Hannibal said in a calming tone and patted his cheeks.“Everything’s fine. You’re doing well. 

Will’s eyes opened a little, only to expose the white of them before they fell shut again. 

Yes, that was what he had craved. He had been wanting that since he induced the seizures in his office. He could never have dreamed that Will would allow or even suggest it. Abusing his mouth felt so damn good.

Hannibal trembled as the blissful warmth within him announced the coming orgasm. He jerked and trembled. “Will”, he called out loud and moaned. He pulled out at the right moment and painted his face with a load of his cum. Then he bowed down and licked some drops off.

He walked over to his overnight bag, which he had fetched from his car some hours ago, and retrieved a butt plug as well as a jar full of lube.

While he had to wait until he could fuck Will again, he would try and see how his body would react to a sex toy in this state. 

Hannibal went back to Will. He smeared some lube on the golden LELO butt plug and his fingers. Hannibal straddled Will’s legs and pulled him closer: He began to open him up with his lubed up fingers, feeling the muscles clench around his fingers in ecstasy. Another finger joined, then the third one. 

When Will’s hold had been stretched enough, Hannibal began to insert the golden butt plug and pushed it deeper and deeper until it reached the right position. Then Hannibal turned the button on the remote and watched how Will’s unconscious body reacted.

His flaccid cock reacted to the strong stimulation of his prostate and began to fill up quickly. Hannibal watched every subtle twitch of Will’s body and increased the intensity. He moved the butt plug in and out. 

Will was in a state between sleep and awake and Hannibal found that fascinating to watch. 

“W..where are we..H..annibal?” Will slurred, his eyes half-closed. He raised his head a little, then moaned as Hannibal fucked his prostate harder. “W..what .are…you..doing?“ 

“Taking what you promised me”, Hannibal said to him, eying Will with a mischievous, dark look.

Will wanted to sit up, but there was no strength in his limbs and the surroundings around him spun like a merry-go-round. 

“All you need to do is to relax and enjoy the treatment.”

Will mumbled something, but Hannibal didn’t understand it. Relenting, he put his head back on the mattress, too tired to ask any further questions or put up more resistance. 

Hannibal bowed down and took Will’s completely into his mouth and fucked him with the butt plug at a fast pace until Will came. Hannibal purred as Will squirted out his cum and tasted the exquisite spurts of cum. After his orgasm had subsided, he stroked his cock to full erection again, then removed the butt plug. He knelt between Will’s legs, lined his cock up, pushed inside, and fucked him with sharp, abrupt thrusts, using Will’s body like a piece of meat to his liking, until the orgasm washed over him a second time. When his hunger was sated, he pulled out and walked to grab the blanket. He laid down at his side and covered them both with the woolen herringbone duvet, waiting until the effect of the drug would weaken enough for Will to wake up.

* * *

Hannibal smiled and wrapped his arms around him as they walked back through the maze. Will was a bit slow on his legs and struggled with walking.

“The car is not far off. We will be back home soon”, Hannibal soothed him. “Thank you for allowing this.”

“Just bring me home, Hannibal, before I change my mind”, Will drawled. 

When they drove back home, Will reconstructed the events leading to the kidnapping. He remembered seeing a beautiful tree in the dark forest. He didn’t know if this was real or already part of the drug-induced hallucination. “By the way, the corpse in the cherry blossom tree in the forest...was it real?”

“Yes ”, Hannibal said, giving him a sideways glance, wondering what Will wanted to say. He was curious to hear his opinion on it either way.

“It was really beautiful “, Will said in a soft voice and smiled at Hannibal before falling asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parts in the letters are extracts from Dante's La Divina Commedia and La Vita Nuova.
> 
> The parts from La Divina Commedia:
> 
> "Midway upon the journey of our life I found myself within a forest dark,  
> For the straightforward pathway had been lost."
> 
> "All hope abandon ye who enter here”
> 
> Here is the translation of the poem:
> 
> "To every heart which the sweet pain doth move,  
> And unto which these words may now be brought  
> For true interpretation and kind thought,  
> Be greeting in our Lord’s name, which is Love.
> 
> Of those long hours wherein the stars, above,  
> Wake and keep watch, the third was almost nought,  
> When Love was shown me with such terrors fraught  
> As may not carelessly be spoken of.
> 
> He seemed like one who is full of joy, and had  
> My heart within his hand, and on his arm  
> My lady, with a mantle round her, slept;  
> Whom (having wakened her) anon he made  
> To eat that heart; she ate, as fearing harm.  
> Then he went out; and as he went, he wept."


	15. Day 15-Threesome (Kinktober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has his fun with Will in Will's office. Jack comes in and joins them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag: Smut, Public Sex, Threesome, Hannigramford, Cheating 
> 
> Yes, you read it right. A little naughty flash fic on HANNIGRAMFORD :)

**Day 15 - Threesome (Kinktober)**

Will was bent over his office desk, a sweaty, wet and whimpering mess, when the door opened with a loud bang. Hannibal looked up in slight amusement but continued to pound into his ass at a ferocious pace, as he knew no shame at all. He never felt guilty when it came to food, sex, murder or another naughty activity. Jack entered and watched them with furrowed eyebrows and open mouth, partly aghast, partly turned on. 

"Hello Jack", Hannibal panted in a low, husky voice, as if nothing happened and they were merely discussing a case. "Feel free to join us. You can use his other hole if you like." Jack swallowed, hesitant at first. This was wrong on so many levels. He would abuse his position of power and risk the loss of jobs and the damage of their reputations. Yet he had always been jealous of Hannibal's closeness to Will and the thought of fucking Will was tempting. The little angel screamed “NO”, but the devil yelled “YES.”

In the end, the little devil on his shoulder won. Jack walked over to them from the other end of the room with slow, measured steps and admired the lewd look of Will sprawled on his desk and getting dicked down. The way his eyes rolled back into the eye sockets, from the onslaught of pleasure made him hard instantly. Without losing any further thoughts on ethics and morality, he opened his slacks, pulled out his rock hard cock, and slammed it into Will's mouth. Will didn't hesitate, being the little cumslut he was, and welcomed the other cock in his mouth. He moaned around it. Saliva ran down the corner of his mouth. 

Jack buried his hand in Will’s damp curls, closed his eyes, put his head back, and enjoyed the sensation of Will's beautiful lips wrapped around his cock and the sound of his gagging. Countless times, Jack had dreamed of this scenario, but he had always pushed the deviant thought aside for the sake of his marriage. But no more. He found this little threesome to be a good way to vent the stress that had accumulated. **  
**

He didn’t even last ten minutes. Jack shot his load all over his face and revelled in the sight in it. Will licked up some of the white cum and tasted it. Hannibal finished off right after and filled his ass up with his load of semen.

”I am always surprised at the layers a person can conceal from the world”, Jack remarked drily to Hannibal, then petted Will’s flushed cheeks. Will was lying on the desk, worn and used. Jack bowed down and looked into Will’s tired, hazy eyes.

“What a filthy boy you are, Will”, Jack whispered and slapped his flushed cheek twice in a gentle way.

Hannibal tucked his shirt into his slacks , adjusted the small leather belt, then fetched a paper towel from his bag, wiped Will clean and helped him to put on his underwear as he was feeling sore.

"You’re feeling more relaxed now, Jack?” 

“Indefinitely”, Jack replied airily, while tucking away his cock and adjusting his clothes as well. “I...uh..I’ve never felt so euphoric in a little while. Thank you for allowing this, Hannibal.”

“You’re welcome”, Hannibal replied. He gave Will a cheeky sideways glance. “I’m sure, Will wouldn’t mind some more sessions.”

Will merely moved his head once or twice while resting on the chair for a moment. He was too groggy. A part of him was embarrassed as well. 

“We have an agreement now, Jack”, Hannibal said with a grin. “It may benefit your work relationship tremendously.”

So, after this day, Jack's issues with Will were no longer existent. Whenever frustration about a killer eluding the FBI built up inside Jack and Will was being too bratty for his taste, they resolved the issue by having some steamy threesomes in the evenings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic will be a little longer. 
> 
> But this came to my mind when working on the one intended for Day 15 :)


	16. Day 16 - Watersports / Urine Play (Kinktober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal notices that Will has been quite uncomfortable in the bathroom in the FBI and asks him why. Will confesses that he has a weird kink; that the sound and smell of someone urinating arouses him. Hannibal tells him it’s totally normal to have such kinks and wants Will to embrace it. He tells him that he could see it as a means to get back in control. Unconventional therapy ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: 
> 
> Watersports, Urine Play, Urination, Masturbation, Blow Job, Exploration of Dom/Sun Relationship, Dom/Sun Tones, Not Safe but Consensual, Sub Hannibal, Dom Will 
> 
> Inspired by Lindemann - Golden Shower
> 
> I decided to stretch out this challenge until November and will take my time with each fic.

Will walked into the bathroom at the end of the hallway. It was empty, thank goodness.All tension left his body which had been subjected to severe stress today already. Finally, after the long tedious morning full of lectures and grading papers, he had a moment to gather himself again and without being ambushed by students or Jack. He always used the breaks to shed off the emotions of the trainees and meetings. After calming down for a minute and taking some deep breaths,he made his way to the urinal in the top right corner. 

He was pulling down the zipper of his jeans and freeing his cock to empty his bladder, when the door opened and the noise of the corridor came in for a moment. Will sighed. A cloud of cologne wafted through the air and reached Will’s nose. 

Instantly recognising that intoxicant sweet aroma, he knew that it was Hannibal. Out of all people, Hannibal had the audacity to appear. Will’s body tensed up again and he clenched his jaw. What on earth was he doing here? Another case coming in ? Jack was smart to use him instead of coming in person. Not bad psychology.

“Hello Will “,he greeted him in his husky voice, then steered to an urinal, accidentally leaving some space between them to avoid making Will uncomfortable. Too late. The mere presence of his unconventional and unofficial psychiatrist sufficed to send a wave of nervousness through his system. His heart thudded faster in his chest 

“Hi”, Will managed to get out, but didn’t look at him.

 _Just pee, Graham,_ he thought. _Just pee._

Will had a particular kink that he couldn’t suppress well. Arousal always hit him when he heard his ex-girlfriend peeing in the bathroom or heard the rippling sound of urine of the men next to him. It made him unable to pee and always. That was one of the reasons he always went out when several men occupied the bathroom. Even when he was seated and had some privacy in the other toilet, he just couldn’t get on with it. 

Will wanted to get on with peeing, but as he had expected it, it didn’t work at all. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the subtle splash of Hannibal’s peeing, and the smell of his urine, but he had no success. Instead of doing its job, his cock hardened, which made it difficult to get on with it. Hannibal was polite and didn’t stare but Will knew that he must be aware of his little problem. 

His cheeks took on a nice shade of red and Will fled into the privacy of the nearest cabin, locked the door behind him and opened the toilet lid. 

“Is everything alright, Will?” Hannibal called from the top left corner. “Can I help you?”

“You know, you just need to ask.”

Even if they have had one or two unconventional therapy sessions involving occasional blow jobs when he was too stressed, it would still feel wrong to explain this sexual preference to him. His ex-girlfriends had been weirded out when he had opened up about his kinks. 

“ Y..yeah, I’m fine”, Will called, hoping that Hannibal wouldn’t stay. His cheeks had reached the red of a tomato now.“I just need a minute for myself.”

“Alright, then see you later. I have an appointment with Jack. See you tonight, Will.”

“See you later”, Will called back.

The door shut again and Will was on his own.

His cock ached for relief, so he began to stroke his hardened shaft. Will brushed his thumb over the sensitive pink head. A quiver went through his body as he stimulated his glans. Will shut his eyes and the golden pendulum swung over his head. Then he plunged into the deep sea of his rich inner world .

_Hannibal knelt on the carpet in his office, looking at him with the same loving glint in his eyes when Tobias Budge had attacked him and was relieved that Will was still alive. It was the same glint of joy when Hannibal had knelt on the earthy ground to give him a blow job when a particular nasty crime scene had overwhelmed him and stressed him out._

_Will bestowed him with a devilish smile and ruffled through the impeccable ash blonde grey hair, then took two steps back. He aimed at Hannibal’s face and released the pressure. The hard, golden-white squirt of urine hit Hannibal’s face with full force. Hannibal closed his eyes and embraced the splash on his face and opened his mouth to drink it._

_Soon, Hannibal’s clothing was drenched with his piss. Drops of the yellow fluid glistened on Hannibal’s forehead and his cheeks._

_Hannibal tore off his clothes and knelt like a dog again, awaiting the next round. When he had pissed on him again, Hannibal’s naked body was coated with a layer of it._

_Will felt erratic and satisfied to have marked Hannibal in this peculiar way._

_“Suck me off”, he the. ordered._

_Hannibal crawled forwards and went to work to pleasure him with his beautiful thin lips and gave him a magnificent blow-job._

Will had to bite on his lips to quench a moan as he came and squirted his cum into the toilet.

When the last wave had subsided, he took a moment to recover and leaned back against the door. He wondered how on earth he should navigate their evening conversation after this incident. Hannibal must have noticed something. Sighing, he cleaned himself and the toilet lid, got dressed and returned to the sink to wash his hands. He went back to the lecture hall to prepare another lecture and pushed the matter out of his mind.

* * *

When Hannibal drove back from Quantico to his office in Baltimore, he wondered why Will had acted so weird in that bathroom. He never said no to a quick blow job, before. A thought came to his mind and he smiled. It was time to take some precautions and to make Will really thirsty and be ready for anything. He smiled. He stopped at his favorite wine store, bought two bottles of rosén wine and procured some plastic sheets from his home. 

The thought of what they were going to do tonight gave him the strength to deal ith his neurotic and anxious patients. When the last patient had gone, Hannibal turned up the heating in the room, then settled down again to take some notes. 

* * *

It was 7.40 and Will stood in front of the brown, heavy door. He checked his watch and frowned. He waited longer than usual which was not common. A part of him hoped that Hannibal would forget about his appointment but the psychiatrist never did. And he was right. Hannibal opened the office door, as if he had guessed his thoughts. 

“Good evening”, Hannibal greeted Will, looking at him with an amiable, soft smile and glistening eyes.His eyes followed Will’s best asset dressed in his tight denim jeans as he entered. “Please come in.”

Will stepped in and gave him a playful, amused smile.

“It’s rude of you, Doctor. I waited ten minutes.”

What’s to be done about that? 

A naughty image of his fantasy, of the doctor kneeling on the ground and being pissed at, crept back into Will’s mind. 

“I know. I apologise for letting you wait, but I had to finish some notes on another patient”, Hannibal replied with a soft chuckle. He shut the door behind them and walked over to the massive mahogany desk on which a bottle of Virginia rosé wine waited, chilled, having the perfect temperature. Next to it stood a large decanter filled with gourmet table water. Hannibal poured them two glasses of the rosé and brought one over to Will.

“I assure you that you will be compensated for the long wait.” These words came out in his husky, seductive tone. Will’s pulse quickened once again at hearing this seductive breathed answer. His eyes scrutinised Hannibal’s outfit. The e psychiatrist was dressed in a more casual way. Instead of a suit, he wore a brown-grey patterned sweater and some slacks. 

_Why did he dress more casually? Was he prepared for...?_

_No, Graham. No._

Will accepted the glass of wine and took some steps away.He started to pace in front of the dark green couch with the glass of wine in his hand. 

“How are you this evening?” Hannibal asked casually, to start a conversation. His eyes burned into his back. 

“Good. No news on the killer running free, Business as usual.Lots of bad papers to grade.Just the usual nightmares at night”, Will said. He took a large sip from the wine. 

The consequences of the brutal abuse of your imagination for once”, Hannibal assessed calmly.“But you seemed rather taken aback in the bathroom.Almost, as if I had stirred you up.”

Will scoffed. “I’m always stirred up when someone enters the bathroom.I like my space and privacy.”

Hannibal’s interest stirred. He could no longer sit still on his chair and made his way to Will in front of the couch.This time he wouldn’t let him escape or brush his uneasiness off. He wanted to have access to whatever Will troubled him when going to the toilet. A part of him had guessed it. It was certainly a sexual preference that Will thought to be a deviance.Something to do with body fluids. He poured water into a small glass. 

“I want you to know that you can tell me everything, Will”, he said and took the empty wine glass out of Will’s hands and handed him the glass of water instead. He decided to be bold. “I can assure you that sexual preferences don’t make me uncomfortable.” 

Will let out another embarrassed laugh. His cheeks ran so hot he thought he might have a fever. It was actually pretty warm in the room. The hummingbird heartbeat didn’t make it any easier.

And on the table stood a large decanter with water. But of course Hannibal knew, being the smart and perceptive psychiatrist he was.

“How do you know?” He asked, then drank from the glass. His eyes flickered though the room, as he didn’t want to look at Hannibal.

Hannibal sipped from his glass nonchalantly with feigned ignorance.

“I observed and made my deductions”, he replied calmly. Searching closeness, he put a hand on his shoulder. Will didn’t flinch or tense and accepted it. “Urolagnia is nothing to be ashamed of. It is not an uncommon proclivity. Many share your proclivities.” 

Will raised his gaze at him. “So what do you suggest I do?”

“I want you to embrace your proclivities and volunteer to help you with doing it.

Another quirk of his eyebrows. “You would _let me pee_ on you?”

“Yes”, Hannibal answered.

It might take you by surprise but I am actually into submission.”

Will blinked. He hadn’t expected this. Hannibal radiated an aura of dominance and not few were quite taken aback by his presence.

“This is a surprise. I have always expected the opposite. The way you act, the way you present yourself to the world, Doctor.” 

“Appearances can be deceiving and don’t give any hint on the inclination.”

Will hummed in agreement. “That is true.” He let his thoughts wander for a moment, then came to the conclusion that he wanted to do this with Hannibal and explore this together. He looked across the room. If they were to do this here, they needed some plastic sheets for the floor. Or would they do this at his home?

“Do you want to do this here?” Will asked. “Urinal stains are hard to remove.”

“I take this as agreement”, Hannibal remarked. He was euphoric. “Either here or at my home. I have some plastic sheets if you feel more comfortable here.”

“Alright, let’s do it here.”

“I’ll be back in a minute to get the supplies. Please make sure you’ll drink enough.”

Hannibal excused himself for a moment. In the meantime, Will drank a lot of the water and another glass of wine. Hannibal returned with a bag with the plastic sheets and another blanket. The heating was on but he wanted to make sure to have something to cover up in case something else ensued. He spread it out on the floor and made sure a large area of it was covered. Hannibal then looked at Will expectantly, awaiting further commands.

“What?” Will asked,being completely baffled.

“I’m waiting for your order”, Hannibal said calmly. “Do you want me to stay clothed or do you want me to get naked?”

Will gave him a mischievous smile.

“I want to ruin your clothes, Doctor. “ He circled him. “And then I want you to suck my cock.”

Hannibal’s eyes lightened up. 

“Kneel. On all fours.”

The good doctor did as he was told and looked at Will in expectation. In this position he looked as submissive as in his fantasy. Thrill and excitement rushed through Will. This was too good to be true.He had never thought that fantasies could become reality. That this fantasy would become true. Never had he expected Hannibal to be so open-minded towards all kinds of kinks.

Will petted Hannibal’s smooth cheeks.“Good boy”, he told Hannibal, a little reward for his obedience. His actions were pure instinct. Will had no experience as dom and adopted some of the behaviour towards him. 

He opened his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, unleashing his flaccid cock. For a short moment he wondered, if his cock would harden again due to the profound level of attraction. 

“Just let go”,Hannibal encouraged him, sensing Will’s difficulties to let go.. “Imagine the sound of water pouring into the sink.”

Taking the advice, Will closed his eyes and remembered the way Hannibal had peed into the urinal.The clear splash of the urine against the inside of the urinal. 

And then he let go…

The urine hit Hannibal’s face first. Will steered his cock and came closer so that he would soak every bit of the expensive slacks and cashmere sweater of him before the squirt grew weaker. Hannibal stood still and licked up the pungent, amber liquid. Will approached him. Not only did he want his clothes to be soaked with his liquid, he wanted him to drink a little bit of it. 

“Drink it up.”

Hannibal didn’t hesitate, opened his mouth wide to receive the fluid. Will looked at him with amusement and satisfaction. Like in his dream, this made him feel as if he was in charge, for a change, not haunted by nightmares about Hobbs or being pushed around by Jack Crawford. 

Hannibal looked very debauched. His hair was coated with it. It ran down his forehead, then trickled down his cheeks.

At one point, the squirt stopped as his bladder had emptied.

“Take off your clothes”, he ordered Hannibal in his authoritarian tone. “Then kneel again.”

Hannibal shed off his stained sweater, his white shirt he wore underneath as well as his pants, the silken briefs and knelt on the floor. Will took in the tempting sight of Hannibal’s biceps, chest and the well-defined legs.He was athletic but not too brawny. 

His fingers moved over his tensed biceps. Will felt the strength of the arms beneath his grip. Hannibal had kept himself in good form. Lots of swimming had brought him the broad, impressive back with the defined muscles. Hannibal was more in shape than Will had thought. And nature had meant it well with his cock. It was thick, even in the semi-hard state.

“You have a marvellous body, Doctor”, Will purred.

“When do you let me see the rest of you”, Hannibal asked and gave him a look that reminded Will of his dogs. 

Will’s lips twitched. “All good to those who wait”, he said. “Today is all about me.”

He slapped his cock against Hannibal's lips.

“Now work your magic with that fancy mouth of yours.”

The good doctor complied, took Will’s cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, making Will tremble with joy. At the same time Hannibal picked up the little bottle of lube which he had procured a little while ago. Hannibal opened it, applied a generous amount on his hands then placed it down again. His lubed fingers wandered up to Will’s ass.

Will rolled his hips back and forth and slid his cock deeper into his mouth. He let out obscene moans at the blissful sensation of Hannibal’s dexterous sucking and stimulated his prostate with swift movements of his fingers. Every time he performed a blow job on him, it was an extraordinary experience. Euphoria spread through every cell of his body. His hands grabbed streaks of Hannibal’s tousled ash blonde bangs.

“Yes..yes...yes”, Will hissed and pulled at Hannibal’s hair. He thrust deeper and deeper, chasing his climax.

Hannibal didn’t flinch or gag, though, and continued his onslaught of bliss on Will until Will came with a loud grunted “Fuck..Hannibal”. A violent tremor seized his body as he orgasmed. Noticing that, Hannibal steadied him with a firm grip on his waist. 

Wil let out a deep sigh, revelling in the rush of soothing post-orgasm hormones. He smiled down at Hannibal and tousled his hair even further. 

“That was nice, thank you.”

“I hope it helped you to enjoy yourself and stopped you from berating yourself”, Hannibal purred, then gave his dick a last kiss, before climbing up again and fetching a towel to clean himself.

Will took a moment to digest the experience just had. He stared at the puddle of piss accumulating on the plastic sheets. 

“I certainly feel better now”, he admitted. Will took the hands of Hannibal and clasped them with his, then brushed his lips against Hannibals in a tender kiss, tasting his own cum and traces of urine. “I want to share these moments with you again”, he breathed. “Outside unconventional therapy.” Another sweet, stolen kiss. “Let’s be a couple.”

Hannibal’s amber eyes shone with tears. Instead of giving an answer, he pulled Will into a tight embrace and nuzzled his neck. 

After lingering in this position for a while, Will helped Hannibal with cleaning the mess on the floor. When everything was done and stood in front of Will’s car, Hannibal gave Will a last, drawn-out and sweet goodnight kiss before they parted. When Will drove away, Hannibal lingered and revelled in the memory of the parting kiss, before heading home, humming to an aria of Mozart. His mood hadn’t been that elated in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you follow me only for Fluff. I try to write a Hannictober fic wirh fluff for the next prompt. Or maybe a combo again ;)


	17. Day 17 - Candles (Hannictober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year, Hannibal tries to bring Abigail back and mend the broken teacup. One day he succeeds and the family is whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Resurrection, Rituals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Reunion, Supernatural, Fluff, Cheesy, Fix-It,
> 
> Inspired by:
> 
> Blood Aria - Chase Spruill & Brian Reitzell
> 
> This is a new version of Bloodfest. You should listen to it. The violin is so beautiful 😭😭 This fic is the result of it.

**Day 17 - Candles**

Hannibal knelt on the wooden floor in the attic, kindling every red memorial candle surrounding the old, slightly faded photograph of Abigail lying in the middle. The candle light bathed parts of the dark, moody room in an orange-yellow glow. They were like a lighthouse in the sea of darkness, providing some comfort and hope to sailors lost in the wild ocean.

Just like every year, on the anniversary of her death, he desperately tried to bring the shattered teacup back together. Hannibal mumbled a little prayer in a foreign language, probably Lithuanian. Will leaned against the door, being a silent spectator. He never dared to ask Hannibal about the meaning of his words while he was holding the eulogy. Some things were simply too personal, even if they shared a grand memory palace and knew each other too well. 

Will watched Hannibal with a mixture of compassion, sadness and skepticism on his face. Trying to bring him back to his senses, however, would be the epitome of tactlessness.

Will remembered the bloodfest in the kitchen all too vividly and he still dreamed about it sometimes, waking up with silent tears running down his face and Hannibal pressing him against his chest for comfort. Nonetheless he had accepted the fact that she would never come back to them. As a scientist, he never believed in resurrection of people or anything supernatural.

Sometimes he wondered, if he should participate in this ritual to find peace as well.

Hannibal fell silent after this little eulogy. He closed his eyes,held his hands together, sending out a little prayer to whatever god he believed in. To Hades? To the almighty God? Will had no idea.

Then he stood up and searched eye contact with Will.

Will smiled at him and opened his arms for an embrace. Hannibal accepted it and nuzzled in his neck. His lover pressed a kiss to his slightly wet cheek and licked away the salty tear.

“One day, she’ll come back”, Hannibal murmured and buried his head further into the crook of Will’s neck. “The teacup will come together again. It has to.”

“Yes”, Will answered in a loving whisper, even though he didn’t believe it. “One day. You just have to believe it.”

Will swayed Hannibal in his arms in a gentle rhythm, feeling the hot tears spilling against his sweater.If he was honest with himself, he needed the comfort, too. He inhaled Hannibal’s cologne, a blend of orange and bergamot and stroked his back with his left hand. “ It’s alright, my love. It’s okay”, Will soothed him. His heart sank. After all this time he hadn’t expected that Hannibal would be still grieving like this. 

Time stood still as they lingered there in this comforting embrace. Will thought of the moment at the bluff before the big plunge into the roaring, wild sea at Chesapeake Bay. Hannibal pulled away, wiped the tears from his eyes. His cheeks were flushed. He couldn’t look at his lover, so vulnerable was he. Will traced the remainders of the salty drops and led his fingers to his mouth to taste them, earning a little smile from his lover. He tilted Hannibal’s chin up.

“Let’s go and make dinner”, Will suggested quietly, knowing what would comfort Hannibal. He offered him his hand. “Some rude people are waiting in the freezer for us.”

Hannibal’s smile grew wider at the pun and his eyes brightened. He took his hand and let his partner in crime guide him downstairs to the kitchen to make a delicious meal together from the last disgusting man they butchered. 

When they had left the room, the candle light flickered a few times until the flames extinguished and smoke wafted up. The smoke took the shape of a girl. A strange, whispering wind blew through the room, dissolved the smoke and rattled at the windows. Something mysterious was about to happen.

In another realm, unbeknownst to Will and Hannibal, the pieces of the teacup flew together again. The silhouette of Abigail Hobbs appeared in front of the massive gateway leading toward the other side of the veil. The guardian, an archangel, stepped aside and let her pass through the gate to begin her journey to the world of the living.  
  


***

**One week later, All Hallow’s Day**

The sun cast its golden glow through the windows.It was a beautiful autumn morning. Hannibal was in the kitchen, having regained his composure. He was whipping up the eggs for the quiche in the silver metal bowl. Will stood behind him, his chin resting on his shoulder and arms placed around his waist. Occasionally he nibbled at his earlobes and pressed soft kisses to his neck and cheeks. Hannibal stilled and tilted his head towards Will. 

“If you keep on distracting me like that, beloved, we won’t have any breakfast”, Hannibal said with a chuckle.

The shrill sound of the door bell tore them out of their little, blissful and romantic moment. Will immediately let go of Hannibal, switching into his survival mode which made his senses sharper. He grabbed a kitchen knife which Hannibal had used for cutting the sausages. The air brimmed with suspension and anxiety. Had the FBI come and found them here in the middle of nowhere in Argentina? Was it Jack? 

Will swallowed the thought of Hanninal and him dying here together, with Jack firing dozens of bullets at them until they collapsed to the ground.

“I’ll go and see who it is”, Will breathed.

“No…”, Hannibal said. Panic about losing Will stirred in his voice. “I will go and you stay back.”

The shrill doorbell rang again. 

“Then we go together”, Will replied.

Hannibal agreed to that. Together they crept silently through the kitchen, then sneaked through the living room towards the anteroom. On the way, Will fetched their gun and tossed the knife over to Hannibal. In every room they peeked around the corner at first, in case someone from the SWAT team would come bursting through the door and start the fire immediately.

Once they arrived in the little foyer, as it was safe. Hannibal pushed his lover back against his will. If someone attacked them, he wanted Will to live. He wanted to protect him with his life now. Will held his breath, his hand tightened around the handle of his gun.

Hannibal opened the main door, very slowly, and then froze at the sight of a young brunette girl with flushed rosy cheeks and big blue eyes. A blue scarf concealed the scar on her throat. She gave Hannibal a wide, loving smile. Abigail had come back.

“Hi Dad”, she said airily. A little sob escaped Hannibal and he hugged her tightly, almost crushing her in his right embrace. His knife dropped to the ground with a loud clattering noise.

“Hannibal, what’a going o-“, Will began, uneasy at hearing nothing except for a little whimper, creeping around the corner and holding up his gun, ready to fire, but then lowered his gun instantly as he recognised their visitor.

Abigail instantly withdrew from Hannibal’s crushing arms and gaped at Will, but her wide smile faded a little.

“Hey Will”, she greeted him, sounding a little insecure.

His face had the same shocked expression when he went to Hannibal’s house in Baltimore and discovered that Abigail was alive. All colour left his face. 

And here she was again. She looked exactly like how he remembered her. Abigail hadn’t changed. What on earth was happening here?

Will blinked and pinched himself, thinking it was a cruel delusion caused by Hannibal’s and his want for Abigail to come back, but it wasn’t one. This was real. Having locked the safety, he tucked his gun away. Hannibal made space for him and let him embrace Abigail, before wrapping his arms around them both.

“The teacup has come together again”, Hannibal announced, his voice trembling with joy. 

A miracle had happened on this All Hallow’s Day, five years after the fall from the bluff.

The murder family was whole again. Since this day, Will’s stubborn skepticism towards supernatural miracles had changed a little. From this day one he believed that anything was possible as long as one manifested it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like Hannibal I believe that Season Four can come together one day. We just have to believe!
> 
> Even if we look like 🤡


	18. Day 18- Self-Bondage (Kinktober)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will prepares a naughty surprise for Hannibal. He wraps himself up as a birthday present in his bedroom to seduce him into their first time. Things don't go entirely as planned as certain guests ambush Hannibal in the evening and someone accidentally discovers him there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: 
> 
> Self-Bondage, Crack, Funny, First Time, Fluff, Smut, Birthday Fic, Food Play, Anal Sex, Rimming, Blowjob, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, Not Negotiated but Consensual 
> 
> This is rather long, but I owe y'all some kind of recompensation for the long absence. I did write but I was like the sloth in Zootopia :D

“Where are you off to?” Jack Crawford asked Will who was about to turn around to leave the shed in which the Angel Maker had elevated another criminal into a higher being. The special agent was not pleased at all that his best asset left now. They had finished a rough sketch and analysis of the crime scene, but there was still a lot to do, not to mention following more leads. 

Will stopped in his tracks. He fidgeted with his glasses and rubbed his eyes to show Jack how overworked he was. Will wasn’t that tired but to be let go by Jack, he needed to perform. “I’m heading home Jack”, Will replied, adjusting his red-rimmed glasses. He inhaled deeply to prepare for the outburst of Jack, knowing his boss wouldn’t be pleased with all that he left in the middle of the case. 

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “I still need you here. The Angel Maker is still running free and we have to catch him.”

Will wanted to throttle his boss sometimes. There would always be a serial killer hanging around. His mind deserved a break, too. And so did Jack. 

“You know what you told me some days before?” Will asked him with a somewhat stoic and unimpressed look on his face, but his voice quivered. “I should invest more time in more self-care. That’s exactly what I’m intending to do tonight. ” He replied in a sarcastic, biting tone. “Besides, it’s Hannibal’s birthday and I still need to find a present.”

In a certain way, this was true. Today was Hannibal's birthday and Will wanted to spend the evening with his lover undisturbed from work and cruel murders. They decided to engage in a relationship following the open admission of Will at Hannibal‘s office after a therapy session a little more than four weeks ago before Christmas. They had kissed under the mistletoe in Hannibal’s house. 

Both had tiptoed around the topic of lovemaking. Hannibal, the polite gentleman, had not pressured his partner and seemed to be happy with casual, tender touches. Will, on the other hand, felt content the way it was going at first, too. He needed to have a deep emotional bond with his lovers first and a connection on an intellectual level. 

Too often had he been let down in the past. Some lovers exploited him for his body and it had made him cautious. Besides, the horrid murder cases had occupied the consultant pretty much and they did not have much time to get closer due to his working times.

Will had waited until their love had blossomed into something beautiful and now decided he could not wait any longer. Enough polite courting, dating, and kissing. He was craving sex and consummating the deep bond they shared physically.

He wanted to do this tonight and no one would stop him from doing that, not even Jack Crawford.

The agent checked his watch and frowned. 2.30. It was about time he left. Will needed to pick up some things for his naughty surprise planned for his lover. It was going to shock Hannibal for sure. though Will hoped he liked it.

Meanwhile, Jack gazed at him as if he wanted to put him into the ground instead of the Angel Maker, but reluctantly held back what he wanted to say. He swallowed the harsh words punched under his chin. 

“Alright”, Jack said through gritted teeth, giving Will a rather disdainful look. He was tired and not in the mood for arguing “ But I want you to be available on the phone and be ready to get back to the lab when we find another victim or find new leads.”

“Give Hannibal my sincere congratulations”, Jack added, his lips twitching. “Unfortunately I have to be present here and wrap this crime scene up and don’t know if I can come over tonight.”

Will furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion but did not bother to ask him exactly what he meant. He put his hands into the pockets of his field jackets and turned around to go to his car in another street. He fetched out his smartphone and unlocked his screen and typed a message.

_Are you still at work? Don’t come back too early. I have a surprise for you. Love you._

Smirking, he put his phone back into his pocket, opened the door, and hopped into the car. 

Having arrived in Alexandria again, his first stop was in a small shop to pick up the huge, custom-tailored red silken ribbon he had ordered days ago, before driving off to a flower shop in another district of the city to fetch the bag with expensive red rose petals. Last but not least, he bought some fresh cherries in a supermarket and a can with whipped cream.

When shopping groceries was done, Will drove back home. He drove faster than necessary, risking breaking the speed limit because there was no time to lose. He couldn’t risk Hannibal returning earlier from his session with his patients. His surprise would be ruined, then.

Finally, he pulled up in his driveway. Will got out of the car and walked to the door to greet his furry friends. Buster and Winston were the first ones to run over to him and stormed through the snow. Will greeted them with a wide smile on his face. He ruffled through their fur and kissed their heads before turning to his other companions - Jack, Zoe, and Dante. “Sorry, boys”, he told them. “I don’t have much time on hand today.” He whistled thrice. A clear piercing sound echoed over the plain and the dogs came back to him quickly and followed him into the house. 

Today he couldn’t enjoy playing with them in the snow-covered field stretching out in front of his house as always. Time was valuable. 

Once inside his home, Will checked the fridge and then made himself two light egg salad sandwiches. He also grabbed his phone, when it vibrated and read the answer by Hannibal.

“ _That sounds lovely. I can’t wait to see the surprise. Now I am very curious. I love you, too, mano meile.”_

While reading this, Will blushed a little. His heart skipped a beat. The evening would be very exciting. He then sent a message to his most reliable dog sitter, making sure he would take care and look after his dogs because he was planning to stay overnight at Hannibal’s home.

Another thought occurred to him. Hannibal would eventually pop up in the bedroom when he came home to change. He would surely check if he was at his home. Will must ensure that nobody would find him there. 

The agent decided to call Abigail to prevent that. Their relationship was mending and he was glad about it. The phone rang a few times. Will prayed she would pick up. Because he knew that Hannibal picked Abigail up.

Then Abigail’s light voice resounded at the other end and Will was relieved. 

“Hello?” She asked.

“Hi, it’s Will”, he said casually.

“Did you forget Hannibal’s birthday?”’She asked, snorting lightly.

“No, but I have a special..present for him and I need your help.”

“Sure”, the young girl said airily, sounding like a service worker. 

“Listen, my only request is that you keep Hannibal out of the second floor and from the bedroom.”

The speaker crackled from Abigail’s laugh. Will waited impatiently until she snapped out of it.

“Sounds like a very interesting surprise.”

“I hope so”, Will said with a light chuckle.

“Alright. I’m trying my best. Hannibal is going to pick me up and I try to distract him from going home instantly.”

“Thank you, Abby.”

“You’re welcome, _William_.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Then don’t call me, Abby.”

She hung up. Will sighed and shocked his head. 

Having managed that, he fetched his old, worn out, black overnight back from the room on the first floor and flung it on his bed. He put in some hygienic products, his best shirt, black slacks, underwear, and the pair of bright red lace garter briefs from _Candymenfashion.com._ into the bag, as well as a matching red lace top.

Having taken care of that, he took the boxes from another online shop and opened it swiftly with a knife. He retrieved the red plush handcuffs as well as ropes for self-bondage from the box, then tossed the cardboard box and the delivery note aside and put them into another bag, along with his self-made cardboard poster, a can of whipped cream as well as the jar of honey. Will went through the list of ingredients for his delicious surprise and found he had nearly everything necessary for the delicious surprise. Except for cherries which he would buy later.

Will fed his dogs and left some bowls of water on the floor. He flung his overnight bag over his shoulder, grabbed the key to Hannibal’s home, fetched the other bag with the other utensils, and walked towards the door.

At the doorstep, Will halted and smiled at the sight of his dogs lying in their cozy dog beds. Winston, however, sensed he was leaving again and followed him to the door. He nudged against his knees, clearly not agreeing with Will’s intention to leave. The mutt let out a little whine when Will pulled away.

“Hey, I will be back”, Will said and petted his head. “You will take care of the others for me won’t you?” 

Winston cocked his head a little as if pondering on that question. Sometimes, Will thought his dogs could understand him better than any other human being. 

Will walked to his car and put the overnight bag and the other stuff into the luggage compartment of his silver Volvo, then walked to the driver's side, opened the door, and slumped into the driver’s seat. He put on the safety belt, started the car, and drove away, heading for the highway leading him towards Baltimore. Will hoped that everything would go as planned.

Two hours later, Will parked his car in another street to prevent Hannibal from discovering him. It was a little exhausting to walk back and forth between his car and the mansion but he had to do it that way to not be discovered by Hannibal so soon.

Will gazed up to the windows.The lights were out, the curtains were drawn shut. Nobody at home yet. Will grabbed the first box, heaved it up the stairs, and put it down. He repeated this until he had fetched out everything, then opened the massive door with his keys, and dragged his belongings in.

Will flicked on the light. He considered putting his jacket on the rack, but he decided against it. It was supposed to be a surprise. Standing in the gloomy anteroom, Will listened intently but no one was home. Hannibal was absent and with Abigail. 

_Good._

He sneaked through his ostentatious and morbid fairytale-like home, entering the living room then proceeding through the dining room until he reached the spiraling stairs leading to the second floor, where the shower and the master bedroom were located. Everything was calm. The silence and gloom in this spacious, abandoned house made Will a little uncomfortable, even though he came back here regularly for dinner.

Will’s lips twitched as he arrived on the second floor and passed by the gruesome painting of Caravaggio showing Judith beheading Holofernes. 

If Will hadn’t found Hannibal’s wounded man drawing some time ago and another _corpus delicti_ in the fridge when they were cooking together, these and Hannibal’s gothic mansion, as well as his involvement in the Silvestri case, would have made him suspicious. 

The Ripper was a gifted artist and deserved a nice surprise.

He dropped the overnight bag in front of the door of the master bedroom, before going downstairs again and fetching the other items. 

Once inside the equally gloomy master bedroom Will smirked as he imagined the expression on Hannibal’s face when he’d notice the sign and him lying tied up in the bed in a very seductive and tempting way. Will was giddy with anticipation but also felt anxious. What if it didn’t go to plan and Hannibal harmed him? Will brushed the thought aside. He would find a way to improvise. 

Time to get to work. Will began spreading the dark red rose petals on the bed. They filled the room with an enticing, sweet aroma. He also filled the floor with them, too. He opened the door and created a trail of sweet roses leading down to the staircase. Then he fetched the incense tea candles and placed them on the window board and some on the nightstands on each side of the bed. It would create a better ambiance. 

When everything had been prepared, Will checked the time again. He had one hour left. It was time to get a shower. Having grabbed his shaving equipment, he walked towards the bathroom. He didn’t bother bringing his Head and Shoulder body and hair gel. This time he would make use of Hannibal’s fancy stuff. Just like the other rooms in the mansion, the bathroom looked impeccable and lavish. There were golden ornaments on the walls next to the oval mirrors and around the vast circular whirlpool.Will just shook his head at the waste of money. He stepped out of his clothes, folded them neatly, and placed them on the clothes rack. 

In the shower, Will allowed the warm water to wash away the worries of the day. He closed his eyes, sliding two fingers of his right hand into him, imagining Hannibal fucking him while he was lying up handcuffed in the bed, unable to move and having to bear the sharp, abrupt thrusts against his prostate. The thought of being so exposed to Hannibal, to the mercy of the Chesapeake Ripper, and used to his liking was incredibly arousing. 

Will ground against the tiles behind him and moaned as he imagined the hands of Hannibal roaming over his body, teasing him, while he just lay there, waiting for more, unable to move. 

He gripped the marble shower rack on the wall behind him for support as the orgasm rushed through his body at full force, making him nearly lose his balance. Will come with a loud groan and he painted the tiles of the shower with his cum. He lingered there in the post-orgasm bliss for a moment and let the warm water run over his body.

Will cleaned himself thoroughly, then rubbed the shower gel from the emerald glass jar on his body and massaged a small load of the matching shampoo into his curls.

* * *

Hannibal poured himself a glass of Chianti and slumped into his chair in front of his mahogany desk, to regain his inner balance, and swirled his wine glass in his hands. He wondered why he had received patients on his birthday, especially someone like Franklyn. Then he reminded himself that the money was helpful and bills had to be paid. A sigh left him.

The neurotic man had finally gone with his atrocious attempt at a birthday cake. Franklyn would provoke him to make tartare out of his kidneys one day. He really shouldn’t have worked and taken a day off to spend it together with Will instead. 

He sipped from his glass of wine, staring into the crackling fire in the fireplace, and wondered what Will was planning. A smile graced his face as several ideas occurred to him. Whatever it was, it would be wonderful, that was for sure.

Ten minutes later, Hannibal felt ready to go. It was time to fetch Abigail who was insistent on spending the afternoon with him. Besides, he had to finish the appetizers and the cake in the kitchen to be ready for some guests. 

He knew Alana, Margot and the rest of the forensic crew had the habit of popping in unannounced. It was good he had his fridge full of fresh ingredients.

So he put on his brown overcoat and red scarf, left the office, ready to spend some quality time together with his and Will’s surrogate daughter. He held his face out into the cool wind as he walked to his car and let the stress of today’s session be erased. 

* * *

After the shower, Will walked back into the room and put on his red lace lingerie and garter belts, then lit every tea candle and dimmed the main light. Soon, the room glowed with an orange-yellow light. The delicious fragrance of vanilla filled the air. Hannibal would love it for sure. Next, he grabbed the self-made cardboard box poster saying “ _I’m a Legit Snack - Happy Birthday, Hannibal”_ and hung it around his neck. Now it was time for the gift wrapping. 

Will began to wrap the ribbon around his lower body three times, ensuring that the striking red silken fabric sat tightly enough around his mid-waist and wouldn’t get loose. Then he tied a loop in the middle with both ends. Now he resembled a Christmas gift.

He opened the jar of honey and put on a good bit into his ass. Hannibal would have to wash the sheets but he didn’t care about it any longer. He closed the jar of honey and placed it aside. Honey dripped down the inside of his thighs. 

All he needed to do was to tie his arms and legs up. Will grabbed the matching red bondage rope he had ordered. He sat down in the middle of the bed and led the rope around both of his feet three times. Will used a double square knot to tie the ends together. 

Before handcuffing himself, Will reached for the bottle with whipped cream and the box of cherries and brought them to the bed to squirt whipped cream on his arms and his thighs. Then he placed some cherries on them.

When all was done, he put on the plush handcuffs and made sure they weren’t too tight around his wrists. He laid on his back, put his handcuffed arms in front of him, prepared to wait for the return of Hannibal. It couldn’t be long now.

Tiredness crept into his limbs. He was cozy and warm and today had been a long and busy day. Unable to fight off the drowsiness, Will’s eyes fell finally shut and soon he drifted off into a slumber. His head lolled to the right and soft snores escaped him. 

Unfortunately, Will had forgotten to retrieve the keyring holding the key for his handcuffs to free himself in case of an emergency. They rested now in the depths of his bag where he had kept his sex toys. But he slept oblivious and ignorant of that fact.

* * *

After a short walk with Abigail in a park in Baltimore, they returned to his home at around 5 pm. As soon as Hannibal opened the door, the unfortunate scent of Will’s aftershave _Old Spice_ reached his nose. So he must have been here then, Hannibal mused. He found it strange that his car was not in the usual parking space in front of his house. Maybe he had prepared the surprise and then left again to be back later? This was odd but he didn’t give it another thought. Will was a cunning boy after all.

They put off their cloaks and shoes in the foyer. Hannibal offered Abigail some slippers which she gracefully accepted. Hannibal wanted to head towards the staircase to change his clothes but Abigail stopped him. She cut him off as he wanted to go through the door leading to the staircase with a wide smile on her face. “I’m sorry, but you can’t go upstairs now.”

An amused smile played at the corners of his mouth.

_What are you planning, Will?_

Well, that couldn’t be helped. He would have to cook in his current attire now. His white apron would prevent most of the stains anyway. 

Excitement seized him as his thoughts wandered back to the ominous surprise. Hannibal hoped the evening would pass by quickly so that he could enjoy the gift waiting for him. 

Hannibal gave Abigail a fond smile.“I am curious. but for the sake of the surprise, I won’t coax you into betraying this little secret and bring you into trouble with Will.”

“I appreciate that”, she replied with a laugh.

“Do you want to assist me, Abigail?”

She beamed at him. 

“I’d love to.”

Hannibal took off his jacket, folded it neatly, and headed back to the kitchen. Abigail followed him.

In the kitchen, Hannibal put on his white apron, tossed a freshly-laundered one over to Abigail, and fetched the vegetables and other fresh ingredients from the fridge.

* * *

The stainless, grey steel table in the center of the kitchen was stuffed to the brim with a variety of plates of appetizers such as honey melon slices enveloped in bacon, prosciutto roses, cheese cubes and grapes, grilled apricots topped with brie and honey, and a variety of sushi rolls.

Hannibal was just putting the last finishes to a sushi plate when the doorbell rang. He smirked as his prediction had been correct. “Abigail would you be so kind as to receive the guests while I finish the dish“

Abigail nodded, washed her hands shortly at the sink before hurrying out of the room to open the door, and receive the guests. In front of the door, a whole group was waiting - Alana, Margot, Brian, Jimmy, Beverly, and Jack.

“Happy-“, Jimmy began to sing when the door opened but stopped when he saw that it was Abigail who received them and not Hannibal 

“Hi, Abigail”. Alana greeted her, sounding a bit surprised. She pulled her into a short hug. 

Margot hugged her, too. Bev gave her a sweet smile but apologized as she carried a huge square birthday cake with white fondant and red letters saying “Happy Birthday, Hannibal. “Abigail smiled at them but refused to look at Jack who gave her a quite burning and scrutinizing stare which made her uncomfortable. 

Before Abigail could say something to them, Hannibal popped up behind her. Relief washed over her and she stepped aside to make space. 

“There he is”, Jack said and offered him his hand. The Lithuanian accepted the handshake and smiled.

He didn’t know how to feel about Jack coming to his home, not after everything he has done to Will so far, but he smiled and hugged him as well, maintaining his polite facade. Next, he turned to greet Alana and Margot, then moved over to the forensic science team. He had a look at the cake Beverly was carrying in her hands and smiled.

“Like it?” Beverly asked with a grin. “I know it’s not your level of perfection but we have it a shot.”

“Thank you Miss Katz”, Hannibal thanked her.

“It’s Beverly”, she said. “And you’re welcome.”

Hannibal greeted Jimmy and Brian with an amiable and polite smile then let them enter the house. 

* * *

Dinner was a noisy affair. The dining room brimmed with joyous laughter and raised voices. Jimmy, being a little drunk already, ripped one joke after another, making everyone laugh. Beverly nearly choked on a piece of sushi at a particular funny pun and Brian had to slap her back a few times. It was going fine until Alana pointed to the absence of Will. 

“Hannibal, where’s Will? ”, Alana asked, eying him with a questioning look. Then she looked at Abigail. “Have you any idea where Will could be?”

She shrugged and mimicked ignorance as well as she could. “Honestly, I don’t know. He said he would join you”, she lied. 

“Well, it’s strange that he isn’t here, Jack added with a slight frown, giving her another dubious sideways-glance as if knowing she’d lie. “But that’s typical of Will.”

“Well, maybe he’s still looking for a birthday present”, Jimmy joked and winked at Hannibal.

Abigail still said nothing and grabbed some more sushi and prosciutto roses. 

Hannibal tensed slightly, but maintained his dignified composure and forced himself to laugh at Jimmy’s attempt to wipe away his worries. “Perhaps.” He rose from his chair. “If you excuse me for a minute.”

Feeling disappointment and annoyance rolling up within him, Hannibal headed out of the dining room. He checked his phone when he got into the kitchen to fetch some new plates with food. No new messages, no apologies., nothing. That was shockingly rude, even by Will’s standards.

His inner monster roared in anger and told him to punish Will for missing the dinner. Hannibal clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to calm down. After a while, he decided to return. He would deal with Will later on and punish him for not coming to dinner. Hannibal went back to the dining room with another plate of appetizers in case the hunger of the guests wasn't sated yet.

Outside the dining room, he met Jack who seemed a little bit disoriented.

“Can I help you, Jack?” Hannibal asked gently. 

“I think I had too many glasses of wine”, Jack laughed. 

“I am looking for the guest toilet.”

“On the first floor, the door to the right, at the end of the corridor”, Hannibal offered him. 

“Thank you, Hannibal”, Jack laughed, then walked straight towards the door leading to the staircase.

Jack stopped at the door and glanced back at Hannibal. “You really should call Will”, the special agent recommended.

“I will deal with it”, Hannibal answered.

Hannibal returned to the dining room to resume his duties as the host. He was immediately greeted by a loud chanted “Happy birthday”, by the group and the birthday cake adorned with several candles that shine brightly. 

* * *

When Jack had reached the first floor, he walked straight to the end of the narrow hallway, but in the end, he hesitated. Was it the door to the left or to the right? 

Following his intuition, Jack took the door on the left and pushed it open. But what he found was not the toilet. His jaw dropped when he saw Will lying on the bed, dressed in lingerie and lace tights, his body enveloped by a red crimson fabric and his hands handcuffed. The room was only illuminated by the soft shine of candles. 

Will jerked in bed and opened his eyes. His arms were a bit sore from keeping them in this position for so long. He sat up. His cheeks took the color of beetroot when he recognized his boss standing at the threshold and seeing him like that. 

“Jack? What the fuck are you doing here?”

He wanted to be buried just like the comatose diabetics in the mushroom garden of Stammets. 

“Oh shit”, Jack said, turning around again. “I’m sorry, Will. I was just looking for the toilet and..apparently, it must be the other door.”

“Yeah”, Will grunted. 

“But you didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for a surprise visit”, Jack answered. “Beverly, Brian and Jimmy talked me into it.”

Will’s eyes widened. “They’re all there?” He asked incredulously. His stomach flipped.

“Yes. Hannibal is disappointed you’re not downstairs for dinner, you know.”

Well damn, this was indeed a problem. His stomach churned and cold sweat formed on his hands. Will should have predicted that some guests would ambush Hannibal. He really should fix this situation. What an unlucky development this was. His lover would be furious. And the outcome could be disastrous for him if Hannibal wasn’t able to control his murderous instincts.

“Well..thanks, Jack”, Will thanked him. 

“Should I tie you loose?” Jack asked, his lips twitching..

Will shook his head. “I can manage myself.”

“Alright. See you in a few minutes then,”

“See ya later.”

A few moments later he was on his own again. 

He exhaled a sharp breath. Luckily, he had not read the sign which was a hint that Hannibal was the Ripper. Jack would not have left him alone. 

* * *

“How is the cake?” Beverly asked, to get Hannibal involved in the conversation again. 

“A little bit too sweet and artificial for my taste, but I still appreciate the gesture”, Hannibal said smoothly, feigning another smile.

He didn’t like the texture of the sponge cake, but it was especially the fondant that made his stomach flip a bit. They had hired a bakery with average gifted employees. He would have loved to chew out the piece of cake again but it would be very rude to do so, so he swallowed it.

While conversing with his guests and forcing himself to eat the atrocious cake, Hannibal wondered what Jack was doing upstairs. Did he peek into the other rooms? Perhaps he should have accompanied him after all. It was not necessary to get up, though. Jack returned from the toilet and entered the dining room. Hannibal cut off a piece of the birthday cake and handed it to the special agent who accepted it with a warm smile. 

As Hannibal stood close to Jack, he smelled Will’s scent mingled with his shampoo and body lotion on him. So Will was here and just avoided the birthday party for whatever reason. Hannibal’s hand trembled slightly as he placed the cutting knife down on the cake plate again. 

“Would you excuse me again?” Hannibal asked his guests with a smile. 

Alana and Margot flung strange looks at him and whispered something under their breaths in amusement, but the rest of the crew was busy with drinking, chatting and laughing. Abigail and Jack struggled to get along, so they just listened to what the others were saying and laughing at and ate their cake.

Hannibal left the room with swift steps and followed the scent of vanilla that still lingered in the air. His nose also discovered the faint trace of roses as he walked on.

And then...he noticed the rose petals leading to his bedroom. 

It all came together in his mind palace. 

He had been so wrong and unjust.

_Oh, Will._

Hannibal smiled. His cheeks took on a nice shade of red. 

He opened the door and froze. What he saw in his bedroom took his breath away.

* * *

Will cursed as he couldn’t find the key ring on the nightstand next to him. It seemed that he should have asked Jack to help him out. Without the key, things weren’t looking that well. He couldn’t get up from the bed as his feet were still tied together and he was an expert in tying knots. He would need someone to untie him and use a tool to open the cuffs if the damn key couldn’t be found anywhere in the house.

He laid down into the sheets again and closed his eyes to reconstruct his last actions after returning from the shower until he reached the moment where he had put it on. Ah yes, the black bag. He had left the key there.

The door swung open and Will jerked again as he got interrupted in his reconstruction. He tilted his head to the left side to meet the gaze of a flustered-looking Hannibal gazing at the changes he had made in the room.

He inhaled the strong scent of the incense sticks and vanilla candles and let his gaze wander to Will resting on the bed. Hannibal lingered at the threshold for some moments longer to digest the delicious and sensual view of Will in the gorgeous lingerie, sensual self-bondage and the little squirts of whipped cream topped with cherries on his arms. Arousal rushed through him. His cock reacted to it instantly. His lips curled upwards as he read the sign. He wondered for a second if Will knew the truth and it was a pun.

“Will”, he said in his raspy, sultry voice. He shut the door behind him and approached the bed with a ravenous and dark glint in his maroon eyes as if he considered eating him. 

“Look, I’m sorry, Hannibal”, Will started, getting nervous at the gawking of Hannibal and facial expression. . “I didn’t know you were receiving guests today.”

“My dear boy, you are forgiven. They ambushed me ”, Hannibal purred and gently stroked Will’s face, then led his hand down his upper body and dipped his finger into the whipped cream and licked it off.

“Hmmm”, he purred. “I can’t wait to taste all of you.” His voice definitely had a dark undertone now. “Now I have to go back to my guests, I’m afraid and take care of them.”

Will frowned. “Hey. You can’t leave me here like that.”

His stomach rumbled and signaled that he actually was hungry.

“It won’t be long”, Hannibal promised. He picked up two other cherries, dipped them in whipped cream again and led them to Will’s mouth. Will sucked his fingers off in the most obscene way. 

If only he could stay and neglect his duties as a host.

He smirked at Will, gave him a kiss on his forehead and bopped his nose against his before pulling away again.

“I will bring you some food when I have finished downstairs. 

This earned him an unfriendly look from Will, but Hannibal just smirked and then left the room and shut the door behind him but didn’t lock it. 

Resigning to his fate he had brought on himself, Will slumped into the sheets again. 

* * *

Before entering the dining room, Hannibal had to subdue his erection to avoid any awkward questions. When Hannibal entered the dining room, the guests were already putting on their coats as it had gotten late already. Usually, he would be irritated, but now it served him just fine as he wanted some privacy for him and Will. Jack put his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, Hannibal. The food was delicious. But I have to go now. My wife is waiting for me and there’s still much to do at the bureau tomorrow. ” Hannibal smiled. “You’re welcome. Give her my greetings.”

Jack nodded and smiled at him, before walking towards the main door. “I will, thank you.”

Alana and Margot approached him after Jack had left the room. Abigail had put on her coat as well to Hannibal’s surprise. But he also imagined that staying overnight would be awkward even though the walls were thick. 

“We’ll drop her off, don’t you worry “, Alana explained to Hannibal with a warm smile and hugged him shortly. “Thanks for the gorgeous food.”

“You are absolutely welcome”, he told Alana and pulled Margot into her arms. 

Abigail winked at him and flung a meaningful, amused smile at him. “Enjoy your evening”, she said with a mischievous, devilish grin.

“I admit you have played us well ”, he answered with an honest and amused smile.

“Goodnight, Abigail.”

Brian and Jimmy had a little bit too much alcohol and it was Beverly who steered them out of the living room with a hand on each other’s back.

“Watch it”, Beverly told Jimmy who nearly knocked some plates off the table as he dragged his feet forward and nearly lost his balance. Jimmy and Brian didn’t stop chatting on the way out. “Sorry Hannibal”, Beverly told Hannibal and rolled her eyes. “Thanks for enduring us”, she called and waved back at him. Jimmy gave Hannibal a thump up. “But wear a saddle when you ride the horse.”

“Jimmy!” Beverly scolded him in a scandalized tone.

It took Hannibal a great deal of discipline to not lose his composure. If Jimmy weren’t an important part of the forensic science team, Hannibal would have murdered him and eaten his tongue. 

“Apologies, Dr.Lecter”, Brian slurred and boxed his colleague. .“Jimmy’s impossible when he’s drunk..”

“Wait a minute, Brian”, Jimmy started.

“Now get going, guys”, she grumbled at her colleagues who didn’t want to walk out and kept on giggling. 

Hannibal thanked her again and walked them towards the door, ensuring they wouldn’t damage anything of his expensive sculptures or his samurai armor which was an heirloom by his Aunt Murasaki. 

When the guests had finally left his home, Hannibal took a short moment to appreciate the silence. 

He returned into the dining room, opened the huge glass window. cleaned up the dining table and brought the leftover birthday cake to the kitchen. Thankfully there was no great mess except for some wine stains on the white cloth and the white skull having dropped to the floor next to a few flowers. The appetizers had already been brought into the kitchen as well as the plates that created a neat stack in the sink. 

At least the guests had been considerate and helpful. 

Knowing Will was waiting for him in the bedroom, he decided to skip taking care of the dirty dishes and the messy floor in the dining room for now and put together a tray with both hearty appetizers and the remaining slices of cake. Equipped with the meals he returned to the bedroom, placed the tray down in front of the room, and went downstairs again to fetch a decanter, a bottle of _Armand de Brignac_ and two champagne glasses.

* * *

Will lifted his head as the door opened again to see Hannibal enter the room with a big tray of food and, shortly after, with something to drink. It was about time he returned. His wrists ached a little from the confinement of his handcuffs despite being quite comfortable, his mouth was dry indicating his body needed water and another position. He had regretted not having thought of bringing a bottle of water with him. Lesson learned, Graham, he thought. Never ignore the self-bondage safety rules.

“Finally”, he sighed, eying the glasses and the decanter and the champagne glasses with a yearning and grateful look. “I feel thirsty”, he purred. 

Hannibal opened the bottle expertly. The cork popped with a loud noise, but he lost no single drop of the liquid. He poured one glass with the expensive champagne then another glass with water for Will and placed the champagne bottle on the little table in the corner of the room, then returned to the bed with the glass of water in his hand.

His lover sat up against the headboard behind him and kept his cuffed hands in front of him on his lap. Now that he was seated comfortably at the edge of the bed, Hannibal led the glass of water to Will’s mouth. Will bent forward, welcomed the sparkling water and emptied it in one gulp.. Soon he received another refill. 

“Thank you”, Will said and bent forward to brush his lips over Hannibal’s.

“You should always have something to drink nearby and have an emergency mechanism to get you out ”, he reprimanded him. He stood up again and fetched a silver china plate stuffed with beautiful prosciutto roses, a variety of sushi, apricots with brie and honey and walnuts as well as some sashimi and maki rolls filled with vegetables. 

His stomach rumbled loudly a second time. Hannibal took one of the raw prosciutto roses and led it to his tempting lips again. “Open your mouth, darling”, he ordered. Will complied and Hannibal shoved the meaty snack into his mouth. With a rapturous gaze he watched Will chew and swallow the meat. The sight of him eating the appetizer in such a sensual and lewd way made his hard cock press against the front of his slacks. 

Hannibal fed him piece by piece, eliciting further naughty noises from his lover’s lips until the food was devoured by him. He placed the empty plate back on the nightstand and grabbed the champagne flute by its stem and swirled it. 

“Hmm that was nice ”, Will sighed. “But no main dish?“ 

_Bratty, demanding boy._

“I am afraid I didn’t have the time for a whole menu “, Hannibal replied. “It was an ambush, and had to make the best of the situation together with Abigail.“

“And who needed to die for the roses, Hannibal?” Will’s eyebrow quirked up. “Do I have to expect a call from Jack at 4 AM ?”

Hannibal nearly dropped the glass to the floor as Will asked him that and caught it just in time. He had difficulties finding the right words. Half of the pricey champagne spilled to the sheet and ran down the edge until it formed a small puddle on the floor under the bed.

“Yes, I know about you being the Ripper, Hannibal”, Will said, chuckling at the incredulous look on his lover‘s face. “Since I found your drawings of the wound man and the organ in the fridge when we cooked together. You weren’t exactly subtle about it.”

Will uttered these words in a casual way as if this was no big deal and not something to be concerned about. While sipping from the champagne, Hannibal analyzed his posture and facial features. There was no fear on his face. He realized that Will seemed to not be particularly disturbed by the fact that he was a killer. In fact he seemed to welcome it. It took away the worries about how Will would react to his true self and filled him with warmth from head to toe.

“Apparently the discovery doesn’t seem to bother you”, he remarked with a wolfish smile, his eyes wandering over the sign and Will’s pleasing body once again. 

“Give me some champagne”, Will demanded, displeased that Hannibal neglected him.

Hannibal emptied his glass and placed it on the tray with the other plate but didn’t fill Will’s champagne flute.

“Later”, he answered. “I have denied myself to unwrap my gift long enough.”

He began to shed off his three-piece suit, keeping eye contact with Will as he removed layer by layer of his clothes. Will’s breathing intensified as Hannibal showed off his impressive, well-shaped, hairy chest, his nice, firm ass. Another wave of arousal washed over him, making his cock leak at the top.

Hannibal retrieved the champagne bottle with a devilish smirk, making Will roll his eyes as he recognized his intention.

Having placed the champagne bottle on the nightstand table near them, Hannibal crawled on the bed and sat next to Will on the four-poster bed, admiring the splendid sight of his helpless, vulnerable lover in front of him once again. Knowing that he should submit now, Will laid his head back on the soft pillow and smiled up at him.

“I’m all yours”, he told Hannibal. “Do what you have to do.”

His hand touched Will’s cheeks. His fingers caressed his stubbles and his prominent jawline, his enticing swan neck then moved further down towards the brown rope attached to the sign that Will had made. He planted sweet kisses on every part of his face, starting from the forehead, the eyelids, then pressed his thin mouth against Will’s luscious pink lips. 

With a slow and careful movement, he lifted up the rope attached to it and tossed it to the floor. Panting in arousal, Hannibal hauled his left leg over the torso of Will and trapped him between his legs and rubbed his own engorged cock against Will’s clothed erection. Both panted and moaned as their cocks slid over each other. Will rocked his hips up, desperately chasing relief, but Hannibal stopped and grinned at him. 

“Patience, mylimasis”, he whispered into his ear. “You won’t come until I tell you to.” He nibbled at his earlobes, which made Will moan in his melodic voice again.Being subjected to this stimulation and unable to move his limbs drove him crazy. He squirmed, pulling at the ropes enveloping his feet but he had no chance. The knot was tight and he had to remain like that. 

Seeing that, Hannibal smirked and reached over to the champagne bottle and poured some of the cool, sparkling liquid on Will’s chest. A little amber rivulet made its way between Will’s nipples and stained his lingerie top as well as the red silken fabric wrapped around his lower torso.Hannibal followed the stream of champagne and savored up every single bit of the drop. He also licked away the squirts of whipped cream running down his lower biceps. Will shivered a little as Hannibal’s tongue tickled him. 

While drinking more of the champagne, his hands examined every inch of Will’s smooth chest beneath the red top. His skin was a little cool to the touch as Will had been resting on the bed already for two hours. Hannibal bowed down and brushed his lips against his skin, leaving admiring kisses here and there. He stopped for a moment as he inhaled the familiar, delicious scent clinging to Will’s body. 

“Hmm...you smell of Hermès Eau D'Orange”, he breathed, licking away the squirts of whipped cream on his arms. He took the cherry and reached over to Will, “You borrowed my products. Good choice.”

Will ate the cherry and spat out the cherrystone.” I was sure that my Head & Shoulders shampoo and cheap shower gel would have appalled you.”

“Indeed, it wouldn’t have found my attention”, Hannibal agreed.

His hands worked swiftly at the ends of the ribbon and opened the simple knot. He pulled the soft fabric apart to expose his abdominal area and his legs. 

Will shivered as Hannibal removed the dazzling, crimson silken gift wrapping from his skin as well as the lingerie. Goosebumps formed on his body at Hannibal’s sensual touches in his abdominal area. Precum formed at the top as Hannibal nosed his cock and worshipped his thick shaft with his hands. He kissed the head, nosed the remaining black bristle of pubic hair, his balls and caressed the sensitive inside of his thighs in a reverend way a few times, then kissed his knees, his calves, and his feet. 

He looked up at his Botticelli beauty with awe. Will was a gift sent from the Gods. His soulmate. His partner in crime, matching him in wits and beauty. 

“Your body is as perfect as David’s Michelangelo”, he praised him, crouching up again to rest at his side for a moment.

His lover blushed heavily. “Don’t exaggerate, Hannibal”, he said in an amused tone and frowned at that.“I’m far from perfect.”

“I do disagree on that”, Hannibal growled. He pressed his lips against Will’s and drew him into another short, teasing kiss, before abandoning his lover again to fetch a bottle of lube from the drawer and took it with him. “You are perfect in every way. You are unique, intelligent, beautiful.”

He settled between Will’s legs again and drew his tongue around the leaking head of his cock, stimulating the most sensitive part of his cock. 

Hannibal watched with amusement how Will fought against his self-imposed restraints with every flick of his tongue along his shaft and every caress of his balls. Every whimper confirmed Hannibal in what he was doing to his worshipped beauty. 

“God...Hannibal”, Will moaned and arched helplessly against the sheet. He bucked his hips up in a desperate effort to get satisfied.

It was then that he noticed the sticky, gooey honey dripping out on the sheet. 

Hannibal licked his lips in pleasure. He untied Will’s feet and freed Will from the constraints after searching for the keyring in the bag.

“Oh geez...thanks”, Will sighed in relief as Hannibal worked the handcuffs off his wrists. 

Hannibal grabbed his wrists and kissed the marks the handcuffs had left on his skin even Will had adjusted them to make them less uncomfortable. 

“What a great thing you did for me ”, he complimented him.

“Would you turn around and put your lovely ass up so that I can thank you properly for this sacrifice?” He spoke in his deep, sultry voice.

“Sure. I’ll be a good boy”, Will answered.

He flipped his body around and got into the doggy position, giving Hannibal access to his gorgeous behind. A pleased hum spilled from Hannibal’s mouth as he got the perfect view of Will’s enticing butt. 

“Magnificent”, he breathed and went to work to honor the perfect mounds of flesh. He massaged his ass cheeks a few times and kissed them. 

Then he began to lick away the honey sticking to his entrance. Will trembled as Hannibal’s tongue darted into his hole. At the same time, Hannibal’s right reached for his cock and gripped it and slipped the foreskin up and down.

Will’s whimpers were so wanton that Hannibal could come untouched like this. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to cum in Will. He strengthened his efforts. Hannibal’s tongue plunged deeper and deeper into the tight hole. He made little swirls inside him. 

Another finger joined his tongue. 

“Please...Hannibal”, Will panted, whilst trying to keep his body steady. 

Hannibal pulled his tongue out to speak. 

“You have to articulate your wishes, Will”, he purred against the crack of his ass, whilst pushing three of his fingers in and accelerating the speed of his handjob. 

“Fuck me”, Will grunted. He tilted his head over his shoulder. “I want you inside me.”

Hannibal nodded and pulled back to allow his lover to change his position on the bed. 

His maroon eyes flashed with unbridled desire and love. He straddled Will’s legs. His lover lifted them and wrapped them around Hannibal’s mid-waist. 

Hannibal lubed up his cock, then lined it up against Will’s entrance.A hiss escaped him as he pushed into Will’s prepared but still tight hole. His nails scratched Hannibal’s broad and sweat-coated back as he felt the stinging pain of Hannibal’s thick cock breaching in. 

“Relax, mylimasis”, Hannibal purred into his ear as he sensed his lover struggling with the mingling of pain and pleasure. He slowed his pace and watched his lover for signs of distress. “Breathe. The first time isn’t comfortable.”

Will gave him a curt nod and took a deep breath, trying to get used to the unknown and overwhelming feeling of every thrust. 

“I love you, Hannibal”, Will breathed into Hannibal’s ear.“More than anything in the world.”

Hannibal’s eyes glistened with tears. This was the most emotional moment in his life since the birth and death of his little Mischa. First, Will’s loyalty, then allowing him to become conjoined in the most intimate way with him. Tears wettened Wil’s face. His tongue darted out to lick up the salty tears.

Will reached up to cup Hannibal’s face into his hands. He petted his cheeks tenderly. 

“Oh...Will”, Hannibal spoke in a hoarse voice. “I love you, too. Since the day we met.”

“Jack Crawford, the matchmaker”, Will joked. He sifted his hand through Hannibal’s ash blonde hair.

Hannibal smiled in amusement and nibbled playfully at Will’s earlobe.“Indeed. I owe him a great debt.”

“But no more talk of Jack in the bedroom”, he remarked. 

Will groaned. “I don't want to think of him while we fuck either.”

He gave Hannibal a dark, tempting stare and batted his eyelashes. “Now fuck me, old man.”

And he did. Hearing this playful insult, Hannibal spanked Will’s ass cheeks a few times and set up a quick and ruthless pace, making Will beg for mercy. But Hannibal kept on going, pounding his meat as hard as he could..His inner beast came out as Will toyed with his pride. With a growl, he yanked Will around, pushing him to the edge of the bed, and switched over into doggy style to fuck his lover from behind like the particular horny bitch he was.

Will’s cries of pleasure filled the room and created a pleasant melody in Hannibal’s ears as he pounded into him until his stamina subsided. But he gave it all. For Will, nothing was ever enough. He ignored his burning muscles and fucked harder and harder until Will was only a mewling, sweaty mess. He buried his nails into Will’s hips as they came, almost at the same time.

And it was not the first and last time they fucked that night. It was a cycle of burning lust and insatiable greed. Will tumbled over the edge into the vast, engulfing ocean of lust over and over again with Hannibal at his side.

Later, they dropped into the messy and dirty sheets, exhausted from the physical exertion, enjoying the post-coital bliss, smiling at each other. They didn’t even bother to shower even though sweat and cum clung to them. Hannibal was the big spoon and held onto Will like a clingy octopus. It was almost he feared that this was not real. When he woke up, he dreaded to open his eyes at first and panic crept up within him. 

But then he felt Will’s booty pressed against his groin and Hannibal sighed in satisfaction as he realised it was real. He gazed at his lover who was sleeping soundly and blissfully unaware of his little uneasiness. He pressed a chaste kiss to the back of Will’s head, nosed his messy curls and fell into another deep slumber, ignoring the dozens of phone calls by Jack, Alana and his patients.


	19. Fast Food Cravings (Hannivember, Own Prompt))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will craves fast food and his alpha has to get it for him. 
> 
> Tags:  
> Alpha Hannibal, Omega Will Graham, Fast Food, Food, McDonald’s, Crack, Fluff, Season 2 AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, this isn’t either Kinktober or Hannictober, but I still think it fits nicely.
> 
> *sings* I would do aaaaanything for loooove...

Will visits his alpha in the kitchen after being released from prison. The moment of shock on Hannibal’s face as he hears the click of the gun makes Will feel content. Then something happens he hasn’t anticipated. Sensing that Will is pregnant with his baby, Hannibal sinks on his knees,when Will points the gun at him. This sudden submissiveness catches the omega by surprise.Hannibal promises to do everything to make up for it.

”I would do anything, Will, to mend this relationship for our baby ”, he admits with his hands raised above his head. A soft understanding glow lies in his maroon eyes.Will raises his eyebrows, astonished that Hannibal noticed his pregnancy and accepts it. He locks the safety again and puts the gun away and helps him up. 

The omega takes the alpha by his word. Abandoning his cat-and-mouse game,Will soon moves into Hannibal’s home with his pack of dogs. One night, Will wakes up, thinking of burgers of all sorts. His stomach rumbles loudly, telling Will that it needs food as soon as possible. A devilish grin creeps on his face as he imagines Hannibal’s terror when he stands in front of the counter at McDonald’s. He tilts his head over to Hannibal, who is asleep, and reaches out for him to shake his shoulder slightly. The alpha finally stirred and looks over to Will with half-opened eyes, his hair a tousled mess.

“I want a BigMac, fries, nuggets and a milkshake. Strawberry, as usual.” Hannibal wants to open his mouth in protest, telling him how unhealthy this choice is, but Will just says: “Either you go or I’ll call Jack and turn you in.” So Hannibal has to climb out of bed, get dressed, head out to McDonald’s and purchase the horrendous excuse of a meal for his beloved.

The young people queuing in front of the counters are drunk and make a lot of fuss while harassing other guests waiting in a safe distance. Hannibal is glad about the protection in the car. Instead of going into the house of terror, he makes his order in the drive- in and heads home instantly.

As he drives home, the smell unfolds in the car. His Bentley is ruined with the aroma of grease and Hannibal hates it. The stench haunts him already, hurting his perfect sense of smell, and will do so in the days after. When he comes into the kitchen, he shakes with anger and just drops the big brown paper bag with stinky fast food on the kitchen table without saying another word. Will grins and watches his angry alpha with utmost satisfaction while pouring out the content on a plate and munching the nuggets and fries first. Hannibal is distressed and he revels in the sour, acerbic smell of distress and anger coming off the alpha. The omega enjoys his new power he helds over his mate. 

Will slurps the rest of his red strawberry milk shake and smacks as he finally sinks his teeth into the juicy cheeseburger like a starved animal. The sauce and melted cheese drops down and stains the table, ruining it. Hannibal shakes his head and stares out of the tall window, watching the full moon. He can’t stand neither the sound or the sight of Will eating it and thinks of the potential consequences for their baby if the cravings went on like that.

Having finished his meal, Will cleans up the mess and puts the dish into the sink, then walks up to Hannibal still standing by the window. He wraps his greasy hands around his mid-waist, gives him a kiss on the sharp cheekbone with grease-stained lips, making Hannibal shudder. Will smirks at his alpha and says. “This is my design. Enjoy the ride, because it will always be like this in the next months. I hope you’re not regretting your promise already, Hannibal.”

The alpha grimaces and groans in defeat then follows his lover into the bedroom again. Sometimes he regrets making promises like that out of impulse. But for Will he would go to the end of the world if necessary. Having changed into his pyjama again, he lies down and spoons up to his lover. Hannibal places his hand on the slight curve of his baby bump and pulls the duvet over them both.Will purrs and entwines his hand with Hannibal’s.


	20. Day 20 - Age Play (Kinkdecember)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes shopping with his Daddy, sees delicious candy and cookies, and throws a tantrum when he doesn’t get his way. He embarrasses Hannibal and gets punished later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Age Play, Little Will Graham, Tantrum, Spanking

Will’s eyes lightened up as he had discovered paradise. The shelves near the cashpoint at the grocery store brimmed with tempting chocolate bars, gingerbread, and cookies. He let out a little squeal, causing other people to frown at him. “Daaaady?”

Hannibal was busy putting the items of his grocery shopping onto the checkout belt. It included the Lego Star Wars set and a new Power Ranger figurine as well as other stuff for the household. When hearing Will’s Little voice, he turned around and gave him a pointed look.

This situation was embarrassing to the bone. The families queuing behind them were looking with concern and disgust at both of them. Blissfully unaware, Will picked a package of Nuremberg gingerbread cookies, a package of vanilla crescent cookies, and two Kinder Riegel.

Hannibal’s cheeks reddened under the scrutinizing stares. A man said “Disgusting pedophiles” to his blonde wife who nodded. “We should talk to the manager “, she said in a scandalized tone. The couple left the queue and hurried to another cash point to get their groceries done.

Holding the items right to his chest, Will pushed past the other waiting people and returned to his caregiver with a wide, childish, mischievous beam on his face. He placed the sweets right behind his toys on the black cashpoint belt. Hannibal sighed. Of course, he should have prevented this scenario.

“William”, Hannibal whispered in his stern, commanding tone, ignoring the annoyed retail worker. “Put these disgusting items back where you found them”, he hissed. Will’s lips formed a pout. “They’re not ‘gusting, Daddy. They’re ‘luscious.”

“I don’t care”, Hannibal replied. “We will make our own cookies at home which will taste far better than this.” Being the bratty boy he was, Will stomped his feet on the ground. “No, I want these, Daddy.” Security guards made their way to them. Hannibal made a decision.

“Would you give us one more minute?” He asked the cashier with a candid smile who rolled their eyes.” The employee shouted at the guard and manager to stay back for now, before taking the microphone and shouting “Please go to cashpoint 3”, to the people behind them. The queue emptied rather quickly. 

In the meantime, Hannibal gave his best to subdue a bratty Little here in public. He pulled Will away from the cashpoint. Will’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes glistening with tears, his lips trembling. He’d cry any time. But Hannibal knew Will’s ways of manipulating him.

“Will, you know the rules”, he explained. “Be reasonable. Either we go out with the toys I promised to purchase for you or without anything at all. It’s your choice. “A pitiful whimper rolled from Will’s lips. “You’re a meawnie”, he whined. He tore himself loose from Hannibal’s grip and ran towards the automatic slide doors to escape. 

“Will”, Hannibal called. But it was too late. His little was soon out of sight. He returned to the waiting and furious young retail worker. “I am deeply sorry for this inconvenience but could you just put the toys and the chocolate back?” This earned him another incredulous look. “Are you kidding me?”

“What the fuck was this even about?” Hannibal pursed his lips at the use of crude language. “An unconventional therapy”, he said. He pulled out his wallet and paid for the rest of his groceries, then put them into a paper bag and began his search for Will.

Hannibal didn’t have to wait long. Will had snapped out of his headspace and waited in front of the Bentley. His cheeks were still pink and he kept avoiding to look at Hannibal. “S-sorry”, Will started. This will have consequences, William”, Hannibal simply said. Will nodded.

Once they were at home, Hannibal told Will to sit down for a minute until Hannibal had stored his purchases in the fridge and shelves. Will wondered how Hannibal was going to punish him today. He never had been spanked before, so this was going to be interesting.

Hannibal sat down on the opposite chair and sighed. “Before I punish you I want to tell you how inappropriate that was. I don’t mind you being bratty, but pulling other people in this scenario without their consent is not okay.” “Yeah, I realized that later”, Will said, blushing.

“Good.” Hannibal rose from the chair. “It’s also my fault. I won’t take you to the grocery store with me in the future again to prevent that from happening.” Will gave him another curt nod. “I understand.”Hannibal smiled at him and petted his curls. “Now, lamb, come with me.”

With wobbly knees, Will stood up and followed Hannibal into the living room. Hannibal sat down on the broad black leather couch and looked at Will expectantly. “I’m going to spank you today for your insolence”, Hannibal explained to him. “And there will be no toys or chocolate.”

Will glared at him. “Don’t look at me like that”, Hannibal countered. “If you had behaved, you would have gotten your toys. Now pull down your pants and get on my lap, William!” Grumbling Will pulled down his jeans and boxers to expose his ass and laid down the way he was told.

Hannibal struggled to keep his naughty boy still. Will kept giggling as he sabotaged his daddy’s efforts in keeping him still. “Fine, no self-made dinosaur cookies for you tonight, then”, Hannibal said calmly. Will instantly stopped moving. A victorious smirk crept on his face.

When Will had finally stopped thrashing, Hannibal admired the ass cheeks and, unable to resist, squeezed them in a playful way. Such a pretty, naughty boy. “Ten spanks for you, little lamb”, he announced gently. “I’ll start now.” Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Hannibal slapped his ass with the moderate use of force. He had the intention of raising the intensity of the spankings. Still, Will squirmed at the first slap and let out a little groan.”Please count, William.” “One “, Will answered through gritted teeth.

Will’s cock stirred in his pants. The bulge pressed against Hannibal’s thigh. Noticing it, Hannibal told himself that he should choose another punishment next time. Another slap followed and Will barely suppressed a lustful groan as the stinging pain shot through his body.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. “William, your count”, he reminded him. “I won’t remind you next time ”, he warned his Little. Will tilted his head over his shoulder and bit his bottom lip. “Sorry, Daddy. Two.” The older man smiled. “Good boy.” He continued the spanking.

Each slap grew in intensity. The air was filled with Will’s groans, whimpers, and the loud smack of Hannibal’s hand hitting on the wobbling skin. When it was over, Will’s ass cheeks had a nice shade of red. Hannibal bent down and kissed them.

“It hurts, Daddy”, Will moaned. Hannibal let out a little chuckle. “That was the idea, dove.” He helped Will to get up, then fetched a jar with expensive lotion and added a little soothing cream on his inflamed skin. Will enjoyed the gentle touches. He put his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and looked up at him from upside down. 

He inhaled Hannibal’s intoxicating scent and rubbed his stubble against the nape of his neck. His partner nuzzled back. “hope you’ve learned your lesson today.” “Yes, Daddy. I won’t do that again.” A pleased hum left Hannibal’s lips. “That’s my boy. Now, what do you want for dinner?


	21. Day 21 - Sick fic (Hannidecember, Own Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s nearly Christmas Will comes home from the “Lost Boys” case and he is totally exhausted from everything. He also caught a flu. Hannibal checks on him and takes care of Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Fluff, Caring Hannibal, Soft Hannibal, Sick Fic
> 
> You surely have noticed, I didn’t manage to finish the Hannictober and Kinktober challenge in time. Here we are 🤡.So I decided to mash up everything together now to have a chance of finishing it. It’s going to be Kinktober, Hannictober, Hannivember and Christmas/Winter Fluff. This is the first winter fic based on my own prompts.
> 
> Just soothing fluff. Sorry for the lack of frequent updates or more kinky stuff, but I’m still drained mentally and physically. It’s so frustrating. I thought I would be better after six months of therapy but depression is getting worse again. 
> 
> Thanks for reading despite my rambling.
> 
> Enjoy this fluff 
> 
> :)

**Day 21 - Sick Fic**

  
The “Lost Boys “case was finally over and Mrs. Frist had been brought to justice. On the evening before Christmas, when they returned from the airport after settling the case, Jack drove Will home. It was a courtesy and kind of a desperate attempt to shed off his feelings of guilt plaguing him for some time. Jack cast worried glances at him while rushing over the highway. If Jack didn’t know any better, he would expect Will to expect to turn into a ghost soon. 

Will’s cheeks were gaunt and pale as snow. Dark bags under his eyes gave him the appearance of a zombie. The silence in the car was heavy and awkward and full of unspoken accusations. “Do you have any plans for Christmas,Will?” Jack asked, intending to make a little conversation. “Just recovering from borrowing my imagination to you “, was all that Will said. Then he drifted off and closed his eyes. Will was too exhausted and worn out to bother at all about his rudeness towards Jack. Will rested his head against the window and slept through the drive. The special agent sighed and left Will alone. The snow kept crashing against the window and Jack needed to focus harder on the road anyway.

After nearly an hour, they arrived in front of Will’s lonely house at the end of Wolf Trap. The wind howled and flogged more snow through the air. The windscreen wiper was at its limit. “We’re here”, Jack said, rousing Will from his nap. Will opened his eyes, blinked, needing a moment to get his bearings agai. He pulled the glasses back on his nose. “Thanks for the ride”, Will murmured and dragged his tired body and fetched the trolley out of the luggage compartment of the black SUV. “Get some rest over the holidays”, Jack said. “You look like hell, Will.” Swallowing another spiteful remark, Will grunted a “Yes”, then closed the door. He didn’t care about Christmas and the traditions in particular. 

The engine of the SUV purred again; the wheels crunched as they drove over the frozen ground. Soon, it got lost in the distance. Will sighed and forced his body towards the door. His limbs were heavy. Every step towards his home was excruciating painful. The throb in his head was so bad, he thought his skull would split in two anytime. Will was sure he had caught a bug. 

Having arrived at the porch he let the bag fall down to the ground. Grunting he unlocked the first and then the second door. His dogs shot out the minute he opened it and nearly knocked him over. He was glad to see them, but the exhaustion took its toll on him. He hauled the trolley inside his home. The armchair looked tempting, but he needed to do his other chores first.

Looking around he found his home to be cleaner as always. No layers of dust covered his old piano or the book and CD shelves.Even the floor looked impeccably clean. His table with the lures had been tidied up, too. Will frowned. He couldn’t remember cleaning up before heading out. Who did this?

Then he remembered. Dr. Lecter had promised to take care of his dogs. A faint smile and a blush sneaked onto his face as he remembered that. When he stepped into the kitchen, he was astonished to find his fruit basket to be filled up again.On the kitchen counter next to the sink, he found a thick, white envelope with a red seal on the kitchen table. He opened the letter. 

“ _Dear Will,_

_I find it endearing how you take care of your companions, but it worries me that you don’t consider your health to be a matter of equal importance. I took the liberty of preparing a meal for you and stocked up your fridge and also cleaned your home. Please see the instruction for properly heating up the meal._

_And please do let me know when you arrived back home safely and if you need further assistance._

_Yours,_

_Hannibal Lecter_

_P.S. If you feel up to it, I would like to invite you for dinner on Christmas._

Will held the letter to his chest for a moment, feeling as if he had received a love letter. His heart fluttered like a hummingbird. Having read it as well as the instruction, he placed it aside and shook his head. He shouldn’t even entertain the unethical idea of an intimate dinner date on Christmas with his psychiatrist - official or not.

He was too scruffy and minimalistic and wouldn’t fit into the fancy world. He wasn’t good enough for people like him. Still, the image of his good-looking psychiatrist haunted him as he fetched out the Tupperware with dog food and filled it in the silver bowls. His finger trembled a little at the thought of the maroon eyes and the sharp cheekbones.

The dogs came back in, interrupting his train of thought. They immediately ruined the clean floor with the mixture of mud and snow. Will put the bowls on the floor and hugged every one of his furry friends. Winston nudged his snout against Will’s cheek and he enjoyed the nuzzling of the mutt. He kissed his head, then let go. Will stood up from the floor and went back to the fridge to retrieve the other containers meticulously labelled.

Feeling tiredness getting the better of him, he simply heated the food in the microwave, ignoring the complicated instructions. Even though the meal had lost a little bit of the original consistency, Will still enjoyed the taste of the pork tenderloin, even though microwaved. The cranberry sauce and the vegetables were delicious as well

The rest of the glazed pork loin, he put back into the container and into the fridge.After dinner, he simply dropped the plate and the cutlery into the sink. He glimpsed at his phone for a moment, then decided to call him in the morning. He put off his clothes and dropped into bed, falling asleep instantly. 

The next day, Will woke up sweating and shivering. Someone knocked at the door. So he had been right about the flu. His dogs were barking and whining again, probably alert by the visitor . Will forced himself to get up and walked towards the door, not caring about only being clothed in boxers and t-shirt. 

He opened the door. Dr. Lecter stood at his porch with another bag probably containing meals in his hands. “Hello, Will”, the doctor said, scrutinising. “I’m glad you opened up. You got me worried as you didn’t call me back.”

“Yeah, I..I wanted to call but was too tired and..just woke up now.” He ran his fingers through his curls. 

Dr. Lecter nodded in understanding and smiled. “Yes, Jack told me you weren’t looking good yesterday and I felt compelled to check on you.” 

Will’s cheeks heated further. “Oh, thank you. By the way, thanks for cooking for me. It was delicious.”

Dr. Lecter smiled back at him, baring his fangs. “I’m glad you liked the meal. I have some more treats for you.”

Will stepped aside, allowing the psychiatrist to enter. The good doctor closed the doors. He walked over to the counter, placed the bag with the food containers on it, counter then turned to Will and invaded their distance. 

“May I touch your forehead?” He asked gently.

Will nodded. He held his breath as his cool hand touched his forehead. His legs grew even wobblier if that was possible. He leaned into the touch of Dr.Lecter’s beautiful hands, longing for a more intimate touch. His heart thudded faster in his chest. 

“Ah, yes. You have a fever that we need to take care of immediately”, Dr. Lecter said gently. 

“Please sit down on the armchair while I pick up a fresh t-shirt and underwear for you.”

Will groaned and sank into the shoddy, overused armchair. “They’re in the drawer over there. And please bring a towel from the drawer upstairs.”

Dr. Lecter did as Will told him,returned with both a fresh t-shirt, boxers and towel and handed it over to Will. 

“I’ll reheat the soup in the meantime”, he answered.”

That was when Will reached for his hands. 

“It’s fine. By the way,I’d have loved the Christmas dinner date”, Will said with a blush, his heart racing quickly. “Are you in love with me? Because I have a crush on you.”

Another pleasing smile crept on Dr. Lecter’s face. “I’m glad to hear that, Will. Rest assured that your feelings are reciprocated.” He offered him his hand. “But now we have to nurse you back to full health.”

Will nodded. He took Dr. Lecter’s hand and walked to the bed. He shed off the t-shirt, the boxers and allowed the good doctor to put on the blue boxers and fresh t-shirt on him.

A hungry and admiring glint lay in his eyes as he undressed Will to change his clothes but he tried to be respectful. They were at the beginning after all. 

When Will had settled in the bed, he kissed his forehead, then left the spot at his bedside to fetch the plate with the chicken soup. With utmost care, Dr. Lecter fed spoon by spoon to him. When Will had finished the soup and had taken his medicine, he slumped back into the sheets. 

Outside the snow had piled up intensively. The storm raged on and covered the Bentley totally. 

“Guess you’re stuck with me over Christmas now. Hannibal”, Will yawned, witnessing how the storm rattled at the windows. “Playing my nurse. You will probably get sick.”He gave him a playful look. “And I only have one bed in the house.”

Dr. Lecter petted Will’s burning cheeks and chuckled. “Rest assured, dear boy, that I have no issues with that. I have a strong immune system. Now get some rest.” 

“Do you want to have some distraction?” Dr. Lecter asked. “A book?”

Will shook his head. “Reading is too tiring. Can you read me a story?”

Dr. Lecter bent his head down and pressed his lips against Will’s tempting ones. 

“But of course.”

He left the bed, fetched a book from Will’s book shelves pulled the armchair closer to him, settled down and began to read.


	22. Day 22 - Christmas Fluff (Hannidecember)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will argue about the ornaments on the Christmas tree. The perfectionism of Hannibal annoys Will. In the end, he just leaves the room, relenting to his stubborn husband. He intends to go out for a walk with their dog Encephalitis. When Hannibal is about to finish his splendid work, Encephalitis crashes into the tree, ruining everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Post Fall, Crack
> 
> Inspired by 
> 
> Kroy - Bones  
> Bach - Weihnachtsoratorium  
> And other classical Christmas music

The festive, joyous sound of _Bach’s Weihnachtsoratorium_ filled the vast living room of the mansion. A warming fire crackled in the white marble fireplace and cast a warm, orange-yellowish glow on Hannibal and Will who stood beside it and were busy decorating the tall Christmas tree. As a matter of fact, it was rather Hannibal who was in charge of it.Everything had to be as perfect as if it was a painting exhibited in a gallery. There were human bones strung to the branches amidst golden and crimson red stag-shaped ornaments, black antlers and self-made beeswax candles, of course. After enduring dozens of interruption, Will was on the verge of a breakdown thanks to Hannibal’s perfectionism. 

He cast an annoyed glance at his husband when he got interrupted in attaching another dark blue glass ornament to one of the branches once again. “No, not that one”, Hannibal told his husband and grabbed his hand. “This will ruin the aesthetics. You shouldn't choose more than two colours. We already have gold and crimson red ones.” “Fine”, Will spat and put the navy blue glass ornament back into the box. “Why don’t you make it yourself, then?” He snapped and stepped back with a sulking, sour look. 

His lover tilted his head towards him, his lips pressed into a thin line. Rude. If it were anyone else, he would have murdered them. But it was his partner in crime, his soul-mate, his mylimasis. Hannibal’s maroon eyes softened. “An excellent idea. Why don’t you go and entertain yourself with your furry friend? By the time you return everything will be ready and you only need to get dressed up.” The older man tilted his head towards the window. It had started snowing again. The road leading away from their mansion as well as the trees in the yard were covered with a thick fluffy layer of snow. Everything looked so fragile and vulnerable. 

Suddenly, barks and whines interrupted Bach’s beautiful composition. “That’s a good idea. Zephi needs to get some exercise.” Zephi, aka Encephalitis, was the most recent addition to the family as Will’s dogs were still with his ex-wife.

Hannibal smiled when he heard the fondness in Will’s voice as he talked about his new furry companion he had brought home on the way back from their nightly hunts. 

Will walked back to Hannibal and planted a quick kiss on his lips. His lover melted into it and brushed his right hand over Will’s stubble hiding the scar of Dolarhyde. “Be safe, Will”, he said. “Please take your phone with you and use it.” 

This earned him a scoff. “Really ? I won’t run away, Hannibal. Thought you would know this by now.” 

“I know”, he said with a disgusting self-assured smirk. “It’s more for your own safety.” A pause. “I don’t want to find you tied up in someone’s basement again.” This was an insinuation to their kill of a human trafficker a few months back in which everything nearly went wrong and Will had been abducted by his colleagues.

“Fine”, Will answered with a sigh, not wanting to tell Hannibal that the mere possession of a smartphone was not a good safety measure. He withdrew the smartphone with the black leather cover from his pocket and showed that it was not put into flight mode. “Got you covered.”

Pleased with that, Hannibal hummed and gave him another open smile. “Then have a pleasant walk. Enjoy the snow.See you later.”

Another gentle kiss to Hannibal’s cheekbone followed and Will strut towards the other end of the mansion where the barks and whines came from. He opened the door, expecting Zephi to sit down and jump into his lap.

A grave mistake.

Encephalitis desired something else right now. She wanted to be with Hannibal at all costs. 

The mutt with the orange, heavy, counter-shaded winter fur shot past Will into the living room, heading towards the Christmas tree standing two metres away from the fireplace. 

“No”, Will shouted, panicking, and ran past Encephalitis, desperately trying to get a grip on her to pull her back.

But it was too late.She eluded his grip, having an astonishing amount of strength within her, then ran towards Hannibal. Will slipped and fell to the ground. His abused shoulder hurt and he needed a moment to recover. 

Hannibal had resumed the craft of decorating and was about to place the golden miniature stag on top of the tree, while standing on the first steps of a ladder. 

When the older man noticed the furry friend running towards him and Will getting up from the ground, it was already too late to prevent the disaster.

“Will”, he called, his eyes sparkling with fury.“I told you to-“

When Encephalitis jumped up, he lost his balance and fell back into the meticulously ornamented tree, knocking it down to the ground. There was a loud, deafening crash as glass broke. Splinters of the glass ornaments, broken human and animal bones as well as other décor spread all over the floor.

Hannibal groaned and touched the back of his head. No wound on the back of his head except for a few scratches. The soft tree had protected him from getting worse damage. He moved his legs and arms carefully. Luckily, nothing was broken. There was a throb in his left ankle. Maybe he had a sprained ankle. Hannibal wanted to get up but the weight of the fluffy mutt pressed him down. Encephalitis had no idea what she had done and just began to lick Hannibal’s face as a sign of affection and nuzzled his neck

Hannibal allowed her to do it but had only thoughts for his destroyed tree. His glorious work - it had all been for naught. 

Having recovered, Will immediately approached both of them, then hunkered down to pull the mutt away from him.

“Sit”, he told Encephalitis in a harsh tone. “SIT!”

Eventually she curled up into a ball on the floor, putting her ears back and resting her muzzle on her paws. She gave Will a sulking stare. 

“Don’t give me that look”, Will said to her, his eyebrows shooting up. 

Will shifted his attention back to Hannibal who who still sat on the floor, his body propped up against the tree on the ground. The situation reminded Will a bit of the time when Dolarhyde had shot him and he lay on the ground, bleeding out.

Hannibal gaped at Will again, this time not with hungry eyes, but with a somewhat annoyed and insulted expression in his maroon eyes. 

Luckily, no serial killer or life-threatening situation were around this time.

Sighing, the younger man hunkered down to his knees again, pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed away the blood rippling out of scratch wounds. “I’m so sorry, Hannibal”, he apologised and planted a kiss to his forehead, then helped him to stand on his legs to go to the bathroom.

“Are you okay?” Will asked, as Hannibal’s face distorted in pain.

“I think I might have a sprained ankle”, he muttered. “It will pass. It’s nothing that can’t be fixed.”

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s waist and supported him.

“You really should take better care of the dog.”

“It seems she likes you more than me”, he laughed. “What can I do about that?”

Hannibal grunted and grimaced as he dragged his body to the bathroom with Will’s help. “I appreciate that. But _the tree._.."

Once they were inside the lavish bathroom, all marble and gold, he settled down on the toilet lid. 

“I know, Han. I truly am sorry.”

Will fetched the box with ointment cream and other medical supplies from the drawer and handed it to the good doctor. After that, he ruffled through Hannibal’s messy hair to get out the glass splinters and tousled it even more. 

“How about a new tree?” Will asked softly. “I could get us a new one from the forest nearby.”

Hannibal shook his head curtly.

“We don’t have enough time for that. I need new ornaments, a fresh supply of human bones. The shops are closed and hunting is too risky now.” He looked up at Will with a dark hunger in his eyes, before shifting his attention to cleansing his wounds and putting on a bandaid on his ankles. 

“But _you_ could be my Christmas tree tonight”, he said, his raspy voice dripping with lust. 

Will smirked back, already imagining the kinky scenario in his mind. “If that is your way of getting back into control and a good mood, then why not?”


	23. Day 23 - Heat, Knotting & Mpreg (Kinkdecember)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is in prison and close to heat. Instead of allowing his hated alpha Hannibal to take care of him, he allows Matthew Brown to fuck and knot him, hoping to escape the clutches of his true mate. Things take an unfortunate turn and Hannibal doesn’t want to let go of his mate ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Omegaverse, Omega Will, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Matthew, Knotting, Heat, Unsafe Sex, Mpreg, Pregnancy Symptoms, Nausea, Vomiting, Angst , Character Death, Possessive Hannibal, Hannibal is a narcissistic asshole, Implied Abduction, Drugging
> 
> This is mainly a Brownham fic!
> 
> It took me weeks to write it but it’s finally done 🥰 Hope you like it.
> 
> Inspired by: 
> 
> In This Moment - Bleed me dry  
> In This Moment - Half God, Half Devil  
> In This Moment - Sick Like Me  
> IAMX - I come with knives

The shrill, obnoxious alarm resounding through the tiny black speakers hidden in the corners of the prison cell ceiling aroused Will from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up with a groan. It was odd that he had slept through without waking once, gasping for breath in terror or reliving the horrifying moment of reliving the moment of spitting out the organ into the sink. In the last few days or weeks of his imprisonment, time was an alien concept altogether now, Will hadn’t slept more than a few hours. 

Will stretched his arms and legs, then gaped down with concern at his upper body. His green jumpsuit clung to his body like a second skin. That was nothing new but the lack of shivering was suspicious. He felt so terribly hot, although the air was chill. Slick, smelling like the sweetest strawberries, formed in his boxer. It stained the thick fabric of his jumpsuit and the shoddy, worn-out, thin mattress below. His cock pressed against the boxers and the jumpsuit. 

A certain want, an urgent, obnoxious need for his alpha manifested itself in his thoughts. Will’s inner omega yearned to get away from here and curl up in a safe room with dozens of squishy, soft blankets and pillows. That, of course, was not possible in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Imprisoned omegas and alphas had to deal on their own with their ruts and heats to not stir up trouble among beta prisoners. 

The image of Dr. Lecter, his true mate popped up in his mind against his wish. His inner omega craved his presence like water. He needed to, to smell his rich potent, musky Alpha scent. He needed to feel the strong, well-shaped pectorals pressing on his wiry chest. He needed to feel his knot inflating within him. He needed to hear his possessive, raspy voice as he kept on fucking him into insanity. 

_Alpha. Hannibal. Alpha._

Of course, he recognized the tell-tale signs of pre-heat. A deeper sleep to prepare the body for the exhausting mating that could take days. The desire to nest with soft materials. His body producing sweet slick and pheromones to attract other alphas. 

Shame and self-loathing stirred in his chest as his inner Omega reached out to his Alpha. Will covered his face between his hands. How disgusting to crave the man that had betrayed him and framed him for his murders. How humiliating this experience was. 

Breathing deeply, he gave his best to subdue his aching erection and simply leaned against the dirty, clammy stone wall, trying to push the biologically-induced thoughts about his hated mate away and break the mental bond. The last thing he needed was to lure the alpha back to him. Will focussed on his bleak surroundings. He took in the pungent smell of the urinal in the cell and the faint voices of the orderlies in the distance. 

Noticing the scent of his slick, the alphas in the cells next to him howled “ _OMEGA!._ ” His neighbor inmate knocked at the wall with his fists, as if trying to get through. Soon other alphas joined in. A cacophony of snarling, growling and hammering of fists resounded in the corridor. Will continued to watch and listen to not give in to his thoughts.

Matthew pressed the button to unlock the door and walked into the corridor, hauling the food trolley behind him. He stopped when he noticed the turmoil. Knowing what to do in this situation,he pushed the red security button next to the door which alarmed the system to send pheromones through the sprinklers mounted on the ceiling of the cells to placate the heightened aggressiveness of the alpha inmates. 

Having alerted the system, the orderly pushed his silver trolley forward and shoved the tray with breakfast into the little gap of the cells. He was quick and efficient in his work and did not pay Gideon or another insane inmate any specific attention. The most time he dedicated to the only omega in the whole institution. Some things were better saved for last.

With a little smile, Matthew approached the cell of Will Graham. The scent of sweet slick reached his nose. How interesting. Graham would be going into heat soon. And he would need an alpha for that. Matthew was certain that Graham’s alpha wouldn’t come back soon after what he heard. A tiny hint of a smirk crept on his face.

The orderly hunkered down to the bottom and fetched the last tray with the usual grimly grey porridge, cheap scrambled eggs, sausages of dubious origin, and a cup of coffee and approached the cell with slow-measured steps. “Good morning, Mr. Graham”, the young alpha purred as he strutted closer and revelled in the smell. “It’s breakfast time.”

Sighing Will stepped towards the gap and accepted the tray with food begrudgingly from the orderly’s hands. He wanted to return to his bed when he noticed Matthew’s burning glare on him.

“I know you’re in pre-heat”, the young orderly purred. 

Will scrutinized him with a suspicious frown. Something was off about the orderly. Darkness lurked behind the inconspicuous face and persona he presented to the co-workers. The omega was pretty sure he had already killed before. 

“And you’re telling me this, because..?” Will asked. He loaded up a bit of the porridge on his spoon and led it to his mouth. Usually, he ate the eggs first. The breakfast was as disgusting as always but the slimy mushy pile of oats would be the closest thing to satisfy his craving for sweets. 

Matthew’s blue-grey eyes glistened. “Because I want to help you, Mr. Graham. You are not particularly fond of your alpha, I’ve heard. And omega’s need a mate in heat.”

Will considered this while munching on his breakfast. He had intended on going through his heat alone at first. Discovering Alana’s omegan scent on Hannibal had made him furious. It was time to pay Hannibal back for his double betrayal. It was time to show that omegas had equal social standing and had equal rights. Matthew would be a wonderful tool to use. It was about time that someone showed Lecter that omegas could bite back. Maybe it was Lecter’s intent to make him that vengeful, but Will didn’t care.

Matthew slowly withdrew from the prison bars. “Give it a thought, Mr. Graham”, he said. 

“There’s no need for you to suffer alone.”

“Fair enough”, Will said finally and looked into his eyes. “I want you to bring me through the heat.”

A wide grin appeared on the orderly’s face. “I’ll talk to Chilton and let you know.”

Will let out a pleased purr and bestowed him with a candid smile. 

“Oh and Matthew?“ He asked in the warmest, most gentle tone. 

He set the tray aside and leaned closer to Matthew. The younger alpha smelled the intoxicating fruity pheromones and his unique scent on him as Will‘s face was only inches away from his. Will tilted his head a little to show him his wonderful long swan neck. Matthew was enticed. A corresponding crooning noise made its way up his throat. 

Soon, very soon, Will would be his omega. Even if he couldn’t technically bond with him now. It didn’t matter. His alpha would soon be history. Matthew’s heart made a few more extra palpitations in his chest.

“Is there anything else you want?”Matthew asked softly.

“Could you get me a bar of chocolate?” Will purred. “It’s just I have some cravings when I’m in pre- heat.”

“Anything for you”, the alpha promised with a shark-like grin and a glint in his eyes. “What are friends for?”

Matthew straightened his upper body and returned to his trolley to pull it back to the entrance and fetch the wagon with fresh clothes. Having finished his breakfast, Will put the tray down to the dirty, clammy stony ground and slumped onto the cot. He closed his eyes and retreated into his mind palace, wading into the quiet of the stream to go fishing again while the wendigo watched him from the shore.

Later that day, Matthew shoved a fresh pair of grey boxers, a new green jumpsuit and a freshly laundered white t-shirt through the gap. Will unwrapped the clothes and found three Snickers bars hidden in the pile of clothes as well as a little note, saying that Chilton approved of the deal as long as he would be able to monitor them. The omega rolled his eyes as he read it. Chilton was a disgusting man, but he had to accept it. 

* * *

Hannibal was taken aback when Chilton informed him his mate didn’t require his alpha’s assistance with his heat which was about to arrive. The idea of his omega spending the heat on his own shook his confidence. Either that or he had chosen another alpha to spite him. Even though Will’s projection of bitterness and anger on him for sleeping with Alana and betraying him was perfectly understandable, the omega must certainly know that going in heat without his true mate could potentially damage his fragile health even further. Dr. Chilton relaxed against the light brown lean of his armchair while Hannibal stood in the room like a stiff porcelain doll, having difficulties not to murder the director of the hospital not in this instant. 

“That can’t possibly be his decision, Frederick”, Hannibal spoke in an icy tone. A quiet growl accompanied his spoken words. “Will needs me. He will die without alpha and you know it. I can’t believe you have allowed this.”

The beta remained unimpressed by Lecter’s intimidating tone and the crimson tinge in his eyes. He crossed his left leg over the other and sipped from the cup of steaming Jasmine tea.

“It was Will’s decision to spend the heat without you”, Dr. Chilton replied in a decisive tone indicating he would take no further questioning. “Trust me, Dr. Lecter, I don’t understand his decision either. But rest assured I will do anything to monitor the state of his heat and interfere in time, should it prove necessary and give you a call.”

“Does he spend it alone or has Will decided to choose someone else ?”

“He didn’t ask for any company”, the director lied quickly.

His colleague answered a little too fast for Hannibal’s taste. He saw through the lie in an instant. Will had requested to tell him that. 

What’s in there for him? Would he be allowed to watch Will as he got knotted? Would he be allowed to keep the private footage?

The painful pang in his chest stung. Will’s betrayal skewered his heart like a cold, sharp blade. The knife went deeper and deeper and twisted a few times to draw out the suffering.

 _One day, you will pay for this dearly, Frederick, Your fall from grace will be satisfying to watch. You will be a victim to your hubris just like the emperors in Rome._

His face betrayed nothing of such thoughts of course. Instead, Hannibal gave Chilton the faint hint of a courteous smile, then walked towards the door. The psychiatrist thanked his colleague, then left. Once he had abandoned the building and retreated into the Bentley, Hannibal allowed cold rage and jealousy to flicker over his face.

Whoever Will had chosen to be with would die a gruesome, slow death. 

His knuckles went white as he grabbed the steering wheel harder than intended. 

_Will was his omega. His alone._

_And Will would be punished for choosing someone else as well._

* * *

Two days later, the heat washed over Will like a giant, brutal wave breaking through a stream barrier. His body was burning up, his belly heaved and fell in a quick rhythm. Will buried his hands into the mattress and rutted against it with his butt. The rusty metal frame of the cot creaked under his writhing and moving as the aching, torturous want for an alpha’s knot obsessed his mind. God, it drove him insane. The omega couldn’t put together a single coherent thought about a different matter anymore as his merciless biology reigned over him. Sex dominated his thoughts.

_Alpha.Cock. Alpha.Cock._

His auburn curls stuck to his head. Rivulets of sweat ran over his cheeks. He unbuttoned his jumpsuit and slid his hand down his boxers, stroked himself to bring himself some relief.

The alphas in the other prison cells growled, hissed, and rattled at the prison bars again as they perceived the pitiful whines escaping from Will’s throat. “Hannibal”, he whined and hated himself for it as the associations returned to him. He bit on his lips to suppress further whines and blinked the memories away.

_Just stop. No, don’t think of him.._

He jerked off, trying to think of the young alpha instead. He imagined Matthew’s handsome face, his piercing, hungry blue-grey eyes as he stroked his cock and pushed his finger deeper into his slick entrance. 

Chilton must have watched the scene unfolding in the cell on his computer and alerted the orderlies about the situation, for the door buzzed and Matthew entered, letting out soothing pheromones to calm the twitching and whining omega on the cot. 

The younger alpha approached Will with slow, controlled steps. Sometimes omegas, especially mated ones, could fight strange alphas off, even though they wanted to have sex with a different alpha. Another orderly, a tall, broad, sturdy bald man, waited at the door with a muzzle and a taser. In case Will wouldn’t obey and attack the alpha, endangering the younger man. 

Will’s body stiffened as he noticed the scent of a strange alpha approaching him. He growled at the orderly when smelling the strange scent, even though he didn’t intend to. His body wasn’t in favor of another alpha touching it and acted for him. Painful cramps made his body quiver; nausea overwhelmed him. 

“I’m sorry”, Will panted at him. 

He tried so hard to suppress another feral noise stuck in his throat but didn’t succeed. It was as if his body was stuck on auto-pilot, trying so hard to fend off the invader as only Hannibal’s scent was the right one and not the peppermint one of the orderly. 

“Shh”, Matthew said softly, steadily coming closer. A cloud of intoxicating hormones mingled with the fresh, minty scent, making way to enter Will’s bloodstream. “This will be over soon. You will get used to my scent.” His hand reached out for the nape.

Matthew was not ready for the intense reaction despite his attempts of soothing. The orderly fell back to the cold ground as Will pushed him away with a strong nudge. Will’s blue eyes flashed up in a dazzling, radiant icy blue; his mouth showed him his tiny, sharp omega fangs.

The bulky, bald security man waiting outside wanted to interfere, getting his taser ready, but Matthew gestured to him he was alright and there was no need to use electrocuting weapons to knock the omega out.

Panting, Matthew got to his hunkering position once again and shifted his attention back to the struggling omega. “It’s alright, baby”, the alpha cooed.“I’m not going to hurt you, _omega. Stay still._ ” The last bit he uttered in his deeper, mesmerising Alpha voice.

A high-pitched whine slipped from Will’s lips, a natural reaction to the sound of the alpha’s voice. 

A few moments later, the calming, sweet hormones set into effect as they were carried through Will’s endocrine system. The trembling, the hissing, and growling subsided when his body accepted the new scent. Will tilted his head towards Matthew and focussed his eyes on him. 

While his vision was clouded by the effect the heat had on him, Will recognized his face through the veil. Everything else was a blur. Matthew stretched out his right hand again to touch Will’s sweat-covered neck. “Yeah, that’s good”, Matthew complimented him in a loving, gentle whisper.

His caresses at the clammy nape, where the silver mating scar was located, were gentle. Soon, Will was as calm as the sea on a good day as the touches on his mating scar rendered his body still as if he had been sedated with a drug. This was the weak spot of an omega. If done properly, it could be terrifying.

Both sturdy men entered the cell.Their physical figure cast a menacing shadow into his peripheral vision. His body tensed up; his heartbeat accelerated. He knew what the men would be doing, yet his body perceived them as a threat anyway. 

Will shifted his gaze from Matthew to the two security men approaching his cot with a wheeled stretcher. Feeling Will’s uneasiness, Matthew grabbed Will’s hand and pressed his thumb into the palm of his hand, and massaged it to placate him. 

“You have to trust me now, baby.”, he whispered. “No one will harm you. You will be safe here. No Dr. Lecter will come. I promise.” 

Will had no idea why Matthew knew of their dysfunctional relationship but accepted the fact. He was too dizzy to think anyway. Matthew’s lips touched Will’s clammy forehead and cheeks.

_You’re waking now. You’re safe and waking in a pleasant room._

Will shuddered as the memory of him being subjected to Dr. Lecter’s hypnosis session returned. He gritted his teeth and pushed the thoughts away. Matthew gave him another kiss and squeezed his hand, before making space for the two men coming up behind him. 

The guards brushed past Matthew. They grabbed him by his feet and shoulders and hauled him on the stretcher with a forceful use of their strength. After laying him down, they tied him to it with the black broad straps attached on each side of the wheeled stretcher to avoid further violent fits, then put on the transparent muzzle. They pushed the stretcher out of the cell, heading to the emergency room of the institution on the first floor. 

The hospital room, into which the orderlies brought Will in, was usually reserved for the medical treatment of inmates. For this special arrangement, the removable medical equipment such as patient and cardiac monitors, suture tables, and infusion stands had been transferred to another emergency room, leaving only the shelves and the non-removable equipment behind. 

In the middle of the room two mattresses lay on the floor.They had been shoved together to create a large Nest and were covered with a simple white tick, matching the general cool, sterile and tidy interior of the room. 

Two pillows and two duvets lay on the mattresses. Some towels, bottles of water, and a basket filled with snacks like crisps, bread, and fruits stood beside the bed. That was all. There was nothing else to provide more comfort for the omega.The bare minimum to ensure omega rights were upheld in this institution would have to do. Will was a prisoner after all and any news on special treatment would make the public furious.

Both men freed him from the restraints and carried him to the nest with swift steps.They left the room with the wheeled stretcher and locked the door behind them, leaving Matthew and Will to themselves and the scrutiny of Dr. Chilton. 

The omega stirred again as the temporary paralysis abated .It was unbearably hot in his current clothes; he wanted to get out of this itching, confining suit right now His abdomen clenched together, as if an iron fist hit him. Pitiful whines rolled from Will’s throat and his body writhed once more as the ache for the knot of an alpha crushed him. 

Reacting to the omega’s pleading whimpers, Matthew unbuttoned his white coat, tossed it aside, then tore off his grey sweater, his white pants and black tight boxers. His blue-grey eyes turned to crimson red.He waited in front of the mattress for Will to give him permission to enter. His eyes roamed over Will’s perfect aesthetics; arousal shot down into his dick. 

“May I?” Matthew asked, his voice thick with lust.It was common to ask an omega before entering the nest, even though it was just a formality. Will bobbed his head shortly and managed a short “Yes”, before the next fit washed over him.With a satisfied purr spilling from his throat, Matthew settled down next to Will on the mattress and stroked his cheeks tenderly, while releasing further pheromones to ease the painful cramps torturing the omega.

The alpha assisted Will in shedding off the emerald jumpsuit, t-shirt and boxers until Will lay there exposed and vulnerable. “Hannibal..alpha”, Will moaned in his higher-pitched omega voice. Self-loathing for begging for his true mate seized him once more, but he didn’t have any control over his instincts nor the sound escaping him. 

Will needed to be filled and fucked thoroughly or his lust would never be sated. Matthew growled as the omega made these begging,wanton noises and rutted against his cock, seeking release.“Your alpha is right here, '' Matthew whispered into his ear to ensure that Will would stay with him. Blue-grey eyes met hazy sea-bluish green ones.

He flipped the omega on his back and straddled his legs. His lips clashed with Will’s to silence the pleading whimpers and get a taste of his luscious lips.The kiss started off tenderly, then transitioned into something more ferocious as the omega reciprocated the kiss with more force than Matthew expected. He twitched as Will sunk his tiny omega fangs into his lips and drew droplets of blood out of them. His nails buried into his well-shaped back and he ground his cock desperately against Matthew’s cock. And his ocean blue-eyes had turned to pure, shining gold. 

Matthew was totally enamored and lost himself in a daydream for a second. Will was a genius, talented killer. Of course, he wouldn’t behave like any other meek omega. The omega deserved to be worshipped. Together they would be like hawks, once his rival was eliminated. He could see a future for them both as the ultimate Bonnie and Clyde couple killing and having a good time. Perhaps a baby would emerge from this heat, who knew?

A feral growl of the omega tore him out of his daydreams and Matthew shifted his attention back to the impatient omega stuck beneath him. He gave him an apologetic kiss. “Sorry, baby ”, Matthew apologized. He stroked his cock to full erection, then lined it up against Will's slicked up entrance and coated it with the syrupy liquid. Even if it just were minutes, the mattress beneath them was already wet from the slick leaking out of Will’s ass.

The omega sighed in relief as Matthew finally pushed his cock into his entrance, easing his burning ache a little. Matthew moved steadily forward to give the omega some time to get used to the sensation. 

“F..faster “, Will grunted. 

“Anything you want”, the alpha answered with a purr and pounded faster into him.

Once again, the lines between reality and his imagination began to blur. Matthew’s body transformed into Hannibal’s body for a second. His inner omega wanted the true alpha and not someone else to satisfy him. Will’s throat tightened;he didn’t want to relive the haunting memories over and over again.“Please..no..no..no..leave me alone”, he panted out. Tears brimmed up in his eyes.The Ripper gave him a taunting smile and bared his fangs to take a bite of him. Panic welled up in his chest. It rose like a tide and flooded the bone area of his skull-

Hearing his words and feeling his distress, Matthew bent down. He nuzzled his neck and licked at his earlobes. More calming pheromones made their way from the scent glands to his blood stream. “I know what you’re thinking about'', he whispered. “But I am here. I am not Dr. Lecter.” Matthew put a hand on his cheeks Will blinked through the misty veil of his tears. Matthew’s right hand wandered down to his cock and grabbed it gently. He cupped Will’s cock into his hand, drawing his thumb over the leaking head of the cock before sliding his hand up down the shaft.“I got carried away there for a second.” Another kiss was pressed to his lush lips.

Will bucked up his hips and fucked his fist. “Yeah...that’s good.”, Matthew whispered. His hands gripped tighter, creating more friction, while thrusting harder and harder against the sweet spot within him. The omega gave his best to focus on the present again and to suppress the shadow of his mate haunting him. Will smelled the scent of peppermint mixed with the aroma of musk, felt the blazing heat of his body; focussed on the sensation of his thick cock moving in and out of his ass, even though it was overwhelming. 

He shot his load all over Matthew’s ripped abs and clutched his sweaty back, trying to ingrain Matthew’s unmistakable scent. A grin slipped over the alpha’s face as he witnessed the myriad of expressions appearing on his lover’s face as he reached his climax. Oh, that turned him on. 

The expressions accompanied by the shrill, sinful cries of ecstasy tossed Matthew over the edge, too. The knot at the base of his cock began to swell within him. Will let out a loud, satisfied moan as his need was finally met. “Oh baby”, Matthew breathed and tilted up Will’s chin and kissed him again. They stayed in this position until the knot began to loosen and they separated. Matthew fetched a bottle of water and grabbed some snacks from the tray.

The alpha opened the lid of the water bottle and led it to Will’s mouth. The omega drank it up as if he had been running in the desert. He also devoured the snickers bar rapidly as well as the apple and piece of rather stale bread. “That’s my boy”, Matthew cooed. When Will was sated, the younger man also satisfied his cravings for food. Then he pulled the blanket over them both. Will lay in the strong and capable arms of Matthew. 

Slowly the awareness crept back to Will. At least until the next heat seizure would rush over him. He had no choice but to stay in the clutches of the younger alpha. Will peaked up at him and smiled. He felt a little pang of guilt for the alpha. This wasn’t love, it was a matter of hormones. Lecter would obliterate the alpha sooner or later.

Matthew watched him with attentive eyes and kissed his damp curls. “Don’t think so much”, he told the omega. “Í will take care of everything. Just sleep and relax. You will need your strength.”

He was right, Will thought. Hannibal couldn’t reach him here. At least not physically. . Will shut his eyes. For the first time in months, he fell asleep instantly. 

His lover didn’t dare to change his position, even though the tingling sensation in his arm signaled he’d needed to do so soon. But he didn’t want to wake up this cunning man. Sooner or later, Matthew’s conscience drifted away, too. 

A few hours later, they woke again to the biological pressure of heat and rut and lost themselves in the carnal pleasure again. This time, Will rode Matthew and the alpha reveled in the beautiful sight of Will’s undulating hips above him.

* * *

When his heat had abated, it was time for Will to return to his prison cell. One of the orderlies entered the room and assisted Matthew in escorting Will back to the prison cell. 

“Thanks, John”, Matthew said to his colleague when they arrived. “can handle the rest.” His colleague nodded and walked out of the moody corridor to let Matthew do his job. 

Will held his hands out behind his back towards Matthew as he uncuffed him. A part of him was glad to be left alone, another part yearned to be with the alpha. Whether it was still the influence of the hormones, he didn’t know. All he knew was that Matthew if he was a killer or not, was a lot nicer to him than the Chesapeake Ripper.

“You just need to say the word”, the alpha purred. “That’s what friends are for.”

Hearing this, Will made a slow turn to face the orderly who drank him in with his predatory, grey eyes. 

“I want you to kill Dr. Lecter.”

Matthew’s lips shot upward and curled into a satisfied, slightly creepy smile. He turned around and left the corridor to resume his other duties and the plan to murder Will’s mate.

When Matthew had gone, Will returned to the cot and leaned against the wall. The water drops dripping from the faucet into the dirty sink, soon turned into dark, crimson, bubbly blood, spilling over the edge of it. 

In the cell next to him, Gideon got away from the wall and slumped onto the cot, processing the information that Will just gave him. He wondered if he should give the information to Dr.Bloom in the next session to save Will Graham from himself.

* * *

When he entered the spacious hall with the large swimming pool, wearing his black tight swimming trunks, Hannibal immediately sensed the shadow of another man in this room. He must have been following him all day already. His sharp predator senses never disappointed him. A different scent, that of another alpha hung in the air mixed with the familiar scent of Will. Had Will set another alpha up? Who? A wave of jealousy hit him and his eyes turned to bright red behind his swimming glasses. He swore to himself that he would find out. Now he needed to pretend or the man would stay hidden. After climbing the little stepping stone, the psychiatrist jumped into the water in a very graceful way, pushing his body through the water with strong, quick strokes of his arms and legs. He pushed the water away with ease. The water was his element and the sudden appearance of the rut helped him.

The movements in the water next to him confirmed his suspicion. The stranger was in good shape, too, and quickly caught up with him. Nonetheless, Hannibal kept pushing on until he reached the end of the pool first. Then he put off his swimming glasses and placed them down on the clammy tiles. When the other man arrived near the other stepping stone, he waited until Hannibal made that flip underwater for another round. In this moment, Hannibal lashed out at him. He jumped at the younger man, using the moment of surprise, and kept him in a headlock, while kicking with his legs in the water and trying to get back to the edge of the pool.

But the other alpha put up a good fight, too. He kicked frantically and sank his sharp teeth into Hannibal’s arm, making him growl. He let go of him. Blood seeped out of the wounds. Hannibal accidentally swallowed some water and coughed. Now the attacker pressed his advantage and dragged him underwater again, his hands reaching around his throat to throttle him. 

Instead of struggling, thrashing, and wasting vital energy, Hannibal feigned the loss of consciousness. His heartbeat, usually so stoic, now thudded faster, desperately trying to pump oxygen through his body. He closed his eyes and kept his body still. Just when the younger alpha was sure to have the upper hand, Hannibal slammed his fist into his stomach, landed punch after punch until the grip around his throat slackened. He dragged the younger man back to the surface, gasping for air and coughing out the water. The fight between them went on, a ferocious struggle for power and survival. Blood ran out of bite marks and scratches, but the Ripper couldn’t allow himself to lose. This man had to die.

When the younger alpha realized he couldn’t keep up his strength anymore, he reached up for a tranquilizer deposited on a grey stepping stone. Using this little moment, Hannibal rose out of the water, pushed the attacker away from the gun, and slammed the head against the sharp edge of the grey steppingstone a few times. Bones cracked and the body of the alpha grew still. Hannibal took a few breaths and calmed down and looked at his victim.

He would have loved to ripped the lungs out of him, but alas, this was not an option. 

Steps resounded in the room. Hannibal looked back to the entrance. Alana and Jack entered and kept running on the tiled floor until they reached him. When they saw him and the dead man lying beside him, they made their way towards him. Alana was as pale as marble.

Hannibal feigned sinking back into the water as they approached him. The scratches and bitemarks helped him in maintaining the image of the victim, too. 

The alpha zoned out as he got out of the water and the first responders arrived. Their voices were muffled in his ears as if he was miles away from them. He didn’t mind it as it gave the others the impression of having gone through trauma and made Jack shorten his questioning. His thoughts strayed back to Will. A part of him admired the cunning boy, the other held a grudge against the omega. For sleeping with another alpha. For having plotted to kill him. 

_How dare he?_

_Will, you’re mine._

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Will lay on the cot and stared at the ceiling. The news of Matthew’s death was disappointing, but this was expected. Still, a dull ache seized his heart. Truth was, he had lost a sympathetic ear, someone who had cared about him. The new orderly, Sarah, arrived. The beta woman was nothing like Matthew and treated him with hatred and disgust as she handed him lunch through the gap. Having given him another hateful and menacing stare out of the corners of her blue-green eyes, she walked on. 

He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but the smell was stronger than before. Will dropped the tablet to the ground and made his way to the sink, vomiting the content of the stomach into it.

His breathing went fast and the surroundings began to spin around him. Will had to sit down on the ground to recover.

_Was he…Had the heat taken?_

_Fuck._

He crawled back to the tray with food and sipped from the apple juice. The food, a dubious-looking steak, and overcooked vegetables smelled disgusting. He would surely vomit again, so he skipped it. Maybe the staff would notice and give him proper treatment, but after the last exception, he rather doubted it. 

Will curled his hands into fists. His hand wandered down to his belly and stroked it, a protecting gesture. He was not sure if he wanted to raise the child a dead killer had given him. For certain, he wasn’t allowed the way the trial was going. They would either perform an abortion or take it away after birth. The thought of abortion made him shiver. 

And what would Hannibal do? He would properly cut him up and rip it out of his uterus to serve it to him.

Will swallowed harshly at the thought. 

Later, Sarah returned and noticed that he didn’t eat the food. “Ungrateful git”, she murmured in her raspy voice and loaded the tray on the trolley. “This hospital wasted too much tax money on this lunatic.”

The omega imagined leading a knife to her throat and spraying her arterial blood to the grey wall. 

He closed his eyes and waded into the stream enlightened by the golden autumn sun in his mind palace until the buzz of the door disturbed his inner peace. Sarah tossed his clothes which he had worn on the day of entering the institution on the floor then disappeared again. 

Will rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and froze as he noticed the clothes and recognised his mate standing to Dr. Chilton. Hungry, maroon eyes scrutinised him. 

Will‘s eyes narrowed to slits for some moment and returned the stare. 

What the fuck was happening? Wasn’t his warning clear enough? 

“Hello, Will”, Dr. Chilton greeted him with a pleased done. “Your imprisonment in this institution is null and void.”

He gave his best not to gape at Hannibal as he said. “The Chesapeake Ripper has set you free.” 

A facial muscle twitched on Hannibal’s face,, but only if you looked closely.

“Dr. Lecter is your mate and has agreed to fetch you from the hospital. I thought it would be the best idea” Dr. Chilton paused and pointed at his belly. “Especially in your state.”

Will tensed. His nails dug into the insides of his hand and left a scratch there. “Yeah, right”, he said. 

_Best idea, my ass, Chilton. You really are a novice._

He cleared his throat as they still stood there without giving him a moment of privacy.

“Would you let me get dressed for a second?” 

Both men nodded curtly and stepped away from the entrance. 

Will’s pulse quickened. He worked his brain to devise an escape plan while getting dressed but he didn’t know how. Hannibal had the power now. He was in charge as alpha and surely in possession of his money, too. All Will knew that he was in danger. Hannibal wouldn’t let him go now. Not after he spent the heat away from him.

The omega closed his beige field jacket, tossed his jumpsuit to the ground, stepped out of the cell and followed his mate begrudgingly. For now, Will had to act according to his alpha’s will , before doing anything rash. 

When they arrived at his Bentley parked in front of the hospital and got in, however, Will should have acted, but it was too late. Hannibal quickly withdrew a syringe filled with a drug and injected it when Will had put on his seat belt and couldn’t react in time. Not particularly did he care about the baby’s health or even consider the side effects. If Will desired, Hannibal would give him another baby. _His_ baby.

A smile appeared on his face at the sight of his unconscious mate as he put the key into the ignition, started the engine and left the parking space, following the other cars on the road through the city, heading to the small airport in Dulles, Virginia where his private jet waited for them. Frederick’s death had to be postponed. Escaping was more important now. Soon, everything would be the way it was supposed to be. He would never lose Will again.


	24. Day 24 - Christmas Surprise (Hannidecember)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is one year after Will has rejected him. Hannibal is pining for Will more than ever. On Christmas the most unexpected thing happens when he is at his lowest. Will returns and frees him from prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Season 3 AU, Pining, Loneliness, Christmas Surprise, Vulnerable Hannibal Lecter

It’s quiet in the hospital as night must have set in.The orderlies have changed their shifts, so he knows it’s past bedtime. Hannibal isn’t tired yet and doesn’t want to be haunted by his yearning for Will. Yet, despite the soothing scratching of his pencil as he draws the Eiffel Tower,his thoughts stray back to Will. He never felt particularly lonely, but after the rejection in his home he does now. A part of him loses hope that Will would ever come back to him. It has been a long time already. 

When his movements on the paper grow sloppy and his dedication wanes, he walks to the tiny bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth, then settles on the cot. The crushing pain in his heart comes back at full force. Hannibal hates his human side and finds it inconvenient. He sobs into his little pillow and turns away from the camera at the thought of Will playing happy family with someone else and having a good time without him. He keeps retreating into his mind palace and imagines Will and him living together. Abigail was there, too.

From the chitchat of the orderlies he has gathered that Christmas is not far away. Hannibal retreats into his mind palace again He imagines decorating a Christmas tree with Will and Abigail. One of the glass ornaments shatters. Abigail and Will are laughing as it does and Hannibal smiles at their joy and fooling around. He imagines them feasting on his delicious home-cooked food and complimenting him on the quality.

When the evening progresses, he makes love to Will and cuddles in bed with his beloved. His lover spoons up to him from behind and presses his marvellous, nude and still sticky body tight against his. In assurance, he wraps an arm around his waist. When he doesn’t feel it in reality, it makes Hannibal’s heart shatter all over again. He just doesn’t know what he should do to make him come back.The uncertainty hurts so much like a knife in the gut.

The next day it must be Christmas Eve for Alana comes to him,wearing a particular stunning crimson red suit and a stylish black coat accentuating her statue quite nicely. Alana sees his despair through the tiny cracks and smirks.

“I assume you will go home now to your family for Christmas”, Hannibal says smoothly, his eyes taking in her beautiful, radiant appearance and the bright-red lipstick.

“Yes,I will have some nice Christmas holidays with Margot and Morgan”, Alana says nonchalantly. “This is everything I could ever wish for.”

“Will must be having a wonderful, peaceful Christmas with his wife now”, she adds with a smirk. “Unlike you. All alone.” Her tone is mocking.She knows that it hurts him. 

Hannibal has to put every ounce of self-restraint into maintaining his cool self-composure although his heart goes up in flames at the mention of Wil’s wife. “Enjoy your Christmas while you still can”, he says in a cold, creepy tone. “You are not spared from my promise, Alana. Remember. It’s a promise kept in waiting.” Alana just purses her lips, hurries out of the room, the clack of heels bouncing off the walls. She slams the door shut. A wry, sad smile lies on Hannibal’s lips. This victory doesn’t comfort him. 

He spends the day in his mind palace again but this time Will is reluctant to show up. At some point, an orderly brings him his special Christmas meal - slices of a turkey roast with glazed vegetables and potatoes. For dessert there is mousse au chocolate. It is a feast compared to the rest of the meals, but still not good enough. 

Hannibal doesn’t bother and refuses to touch the bland Christmas roast this evening as he’s so sad about Will being married. The orderly takes it again, without a complaint. Just when he’s about to fall asleep with tears in his eyes like every night, he hears muffled, agonised groans of the guards in front of the door.

Then he smells it - the obnoxious scent of a cheap aftershave. Hannibal would recognise it anywhere. His usual so stoic heart makes a leap. Will was here, there is no doubt of that. But why? Has Jack sent him? A buzz indicates the unlocking of the door. Hannibal gets up.

His breath stops for some seconds. He can’t believe it. Will has come back to him. This is truly a Christmas miracle. Darkness makes it hard to see as as the lights have gone out.Deducing that Will has tampered with the electricity, Hannibal smiles, proud as he is. Will has always been a cunning boy. Hannibal slowly struts forward to the unlocked glass door. 

The silhouette becomes clearer as he approaches the door and stands in front of the intruder. There is a bit of orange light coming off the walls. It must be the emergency light, a precaution of the hospital in case something like this happens.

In the pale orange glint, he recognises the distinctive features of Will. The frizzy curls on his head and the blue-green eyes as well as the prominent jawline with the stubble - this is his beloved, without any question. Hannibal wants to talk, but he can’t open his mouth. This doesn’t happen too often. Will must have killed someone as the iron note of blood hangs in the air, mingling with pine, dogs and the atrocious aftershave. 

Will drinks him in,too, then opens his mouth to break the awkward silence. “Hello, Hannibal”, he purrs into the darkness. “Why don’t you come out? Or do you rather stay here?” His eyebrows quirk up in a playful way. “Will”, Hannibal finally breathes out. “Is this..are you real?” He asks, sounding almost pleading. He is afraid that this is another fabrication of his brain or Alana’s form of revenge. 

When bloodied fingers touch his cheek and smear droplets on his cheekbone, Hannibal knows that this is real. That Will is no longer a hallucination. “I am real”, Will says, his lips hovering above Hannibal’s. “I couldn’t stand this facade anymore.”

Hannibal doesn’t dare to kiss him, but his eyes are fixed on the luscious tempting lips, his thoughts obsessed with kissing.“We don’t have much time here, doctor”, Will whispers and smirks at him. He cups the back of Hannibal’s head, pulls him forward and presses his lips on his mouth, taking Hannibal by surprise. 

The kiss is short, a tease, but the angels sing a glorious song in Hannibal’s head. He feels like a thirteen-year old boy again. Will rests his head against his lover’s forehead. “Merry Christmas, Hannibal.” Then he pulls back and offers him his hand. Hannibal takes it, as if he is afraid that Will decides otherwise. 

Together they slink through the dark corridor, stepping over the dead guards who Will has slaughtered so brutally. They dash out of a secret exit, making way to a stolen car parked some yards away. The silence is awkward when they leave Baltimore behind. Hannibal only stares at his beloved all the time, not being able to get enough.

At some point, Will can’t stand that anymore looks back at him for a short moment with a serious expression on his face. “This is your only chance to make it all up to me”, Will warns him, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. “If you fuck up again, I’ll be gone forever.”

“I’ll do anything for you , Will”, Hannibal speaks, his voice rough and full of emotions. “I won’t hurt you ever again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am closing this project now as I won’t be able to finish this project until December 31, let’s face it. I also want to dedicate some time to other stuff and WIPs. I hope you enjoyed the 24 fics and ficlets. Thanks for reading.


End file.
